100 Things I Pretty Much Wish Never Happened
by Camaro-Enthusiast
Summary: Daphne-"That's pig Latin, Daphne-ish would say upper-say excited-way-ishness." Puck- "Great, made up words from made up words." This is a response to the 100 words challenge; It is mostly in Sabrina's POV, with a lot of Puck/Sabrina. Enjoy! Chapter 26 up!
1. Dream

A/N: This is the first fan fiction that I have submitted. I know that it is probably late, but that's okay. This is the 100 word challenge from cannibalistic-skittles.

Info that you need to know about this story:

It has been 2 weeks since Scarlet Hand was forced into hiding to regain their strength. Don't ask me how, maybe something about losing Sabrina's baby brother, Ty; it just needed to happen for my story to work. Also, Briar is still alive. In the Everafter book, Sabrina changed it so she would live after the encounter with the dragon. Instead of dying, she fell asleep again, courtesy of her fairy godmothers. Jake woke her up.

Dream [I don't own Sisters Grimm]

Relda POV

Finally, peace and quiet! My lieblings were asleep at last. Jake was out with Briar, and wouldn't be back until late. Henry and Veronica were quietly arguing in their room, as they have done many nights since they were revived. I fell into bed, and let sleep overtake me.

At first, I drifted in total blackness, in a deep dreamless sleep. All is quiet, and I seem to float in the midst of the darkness. Then, the next thing I know, clouds and blue skies surround me. After a moment, the scene changes once again. I'm downstairs, in the dining room. All of my family is sitting around the table. Red, Briar, Puck, and Mr. Canis, (or rather Tobias Clay) also join us. Everyone is smiling, and happy. There is no arguing, just cheerful chatter.

I smile and look around at the ones I love. Oh, how I wish Basil could be here. My dream-self turns to the wall and looks at a picture of him. This one happens to be while we were in Barcelona. I smile at the memory and turn back to my family. I let their laughter play in my mind as I drift back to a contented sleep.

I wake up to a yell. "Fairy boy, I'm going to kill you!" I smile and get up. After all, if the dream was my life, my life would be extremely boring. Footsteps run up the stairs, followed by Sabrina screaming. I step into the hallway to break up the fight.

This is my family, and I love them just the way they are.


	2. MakeUp

A/N: Here is another chapter! BTW, as I'm sure you know, SG stands for Sisters Grimm. Well, at least here. I like another SG, Stargate SG-1, if you've ever heard of it. If any of you are wondering, the kids are all the same age as they are in the book. It's only been a couple of months. One more thing about the story, while these are all mostly one-shots they are all connected, and will be in order. Απολαύουν as they say in Greece. For the rest of us, enjoy!

2. Make-up [I don't own SG] (This is a 3-part; more make-up based stuff is in Pretty)

Puck POV

Ugh! There was so much of it! It was all over. The smells, the colors… they were about to kill me!

I hate makeup.

Let me tell you how I got into this horrid circumstance.

Before this murderous situation happened, I was happily at home.

The Old Lady was working on updating her organization for the journals. She gave us the choice: either help her, or get out of the house. Obviously, I chose the last one. I mean, really, who can blame me? When you're allergic to something, you stay AWAY from it.

Of course, I couldn't go where I wanted to. That would never happen. No one ever listens to the Trickster King anymore. Something is seriously wrong with this household! Can't they see the wonderful, awesome thing that is Puck?!?!?! (Don't answer that)

Instead, I had to go with Marshmallow, and Grimm. Red was staying home with the Old Lady. Marshmallow wanted to go shopping, and dragged Grimm along. Jake was out on a date with Briar Rose [gag! Their dates are disgusting. All that flowery nonsense he says and does whenever he's around her makes me sick!] So, he couldn't take them which meant I was stuck doing it… Since the Old Lady won't let me drive [I am 4000 years old, ya know!] I had to fly them there. Grimm didn't seem too happy about that.

I grabbed both girls' hands and we flew to the mall. [Yes, Ferryport Landing does have a mall.]

Marshmallow was talking nonstop the whole way. "I'm so excited! Won't this be fun? We never go shopping anymore. We used to do it all the time in New York. I want to get some clothes. What are you gonna get, Sabrina?" Without even waiting for her sister's answer, she continues, "You could get some more makeup. Ooh, I want to help you pick out colors! Puck can help; he'll tell you if it looks pretty or not!"

"Oh, no. I don't think so Marshmallow," I say, probably turning red. It was bad enough I had told Sabrina—GRIMM, I mean Grimm—that I didn't think she needed makeup. "I'll just make sure there aren't any crazies trying to kill you."

Speaking of crazies, I had actually taken a shower this morning. A shower! The Grimms and their human hygiene must be rubbing off on me. No one even forced me into the tub! I practically shudder at the memory.

"What's up, Stinky? You look like you saw a ghost," Grimm insults me.

"I took a shower," I say defensively without thinking.

"Really?" she asks, her eyes wide.

"Did Granny make you?" Marshmallow asks.

"No," I say. "Nobody made me!"

"WHAT?!?!" the Sisters Grimm yelled together.

"Are you serious?" Marshmallow asks in disbelief. "You took a shower, cuz you wanted to?"

"Yes," I grumble as I set the girls down in front of the mall.

Grimm looks at me warily and backs away from me.


	3. Dye

A/N: Here is another chapter of 100 Things. Thank you dancingflutesquirrel and MoodyRuby227 for their reviews. I really like hearing what everyone thinks, so if you could, review! It is much appreciated. This chapter is kind of short, but "Pretty" is long, so it evens out. I'm also doing dramaqueenruling's challenge, titled "What's a kid to do?" Sorry if this seems long; I've been told I talk too much. ;-) I hope you like "Dye." Oh, and you'll learn more about Red in "Rain," so don't judge if she sounds kind of OOC.

3. Dye [I don't own SG]

Red POV [at the Grimm House with Granny Relda]

Granny, as she told me to call her, wasn't in the greatest of the moods once she woke up. Well, that's not entirely true. It was after she had to deal with Sabrina and Puck that she got in a bad mood. That happens a lot. She said she was going to organize the family journals. With the Scarlet Hand going into hiding, the Detectives Grimm had a lull in cases.

I didn't really mind. I hated it when all those angry people came, complaining about those crimes. Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck had gone shopping. I decided to stay. Like Granny, I was sick of Puck and Sabrina's fighting. I did ask Daphne to get me something.

I love the color red, obviously. I am Little _Red _Riding Hood… So, I decided that my mousy brown hair needed a change. Daphne is getting me red hair dye! I'm so excited, and she's going to help me when she gets back.

I can't wait!


	4. Pretty

Enjoy, and REVIEW!!!

4. Pretty [I don't own SG] Oh, and GIRLZ ROCK! is like Claire's, but with clothes just so you know.

Daphne POV at the mall

What, I think to myself, is so wrong with "pretty?" As soon as I said it, both Puck and Sabrina turned red and ignored each other. I had a surprise for Sabrina, but I had to get what Red needed first. She's going to look mucho--awesome-o!

Grabbing Puck and Sabrina's hands, I dragged them to a store. It was one of my favorites from New York… GIRLZ ROCK! They had awesome stuff, and best of all: wash-out hair dye.

"Oh, no!" Puck said, "I'm not going in there!"

He started trying to get away, but I held tight to his arm. "Granny said," I began, "that you have to stay with us."

"Never!" Puck yelled, gathering some onlookers. Then, he unfurled his wings.

Sabrina POV at the Mall

"You idiot!" I hissed. "We're in PUBLIC! You know, places where there are _humans!!!" _I couldn't believe he'd done that. "Robin," I said with a tone so sweet I was gonna be sick, "are you going to behave for a while? You know, be NORMAL?!?!"

"Yes," he spat, hiding his wings.

Thank goodness for forgetful dust. I took some out of my pocket and had the crowd "remember" that Daphne and I just dragged Puck into the store, which we did anyways.

I didn't really like this store, but it wasn't bad. Daphne liked it; it was aimed at kids her age. They did have some more teenager makeup, so that was okay. The entire store was really, REALLY girly [hence the name] but I could deal with it for Daphne.

Puck pov in GIRLZ ROCK! store

_This is the absolute indignity. I am ROYALTY! _I thought to myself for the hundredth time. I'm sitting in a pink chair [Pink! Ick!] and listening to Grimm and Marshmallow discuss hair stuff.

"Are you sure?" Grimm asked, skeptical.

"Yes I'm sure," Marshmallow said, sounding insulted. "It's not for me anyways, it's for Red."

"Okaaay," Grimm says, unconvinced. "Then, is she sure?"

"Argh, Grimm! The ex-psycho is over 400 years old: she can decide for herself," I say.

Grimm rolls her dark blue eyes at me and nods at Marshmallow, to whom she hands some cash. Marshmallow went up to the counter and paid for the dye. Then, she started talking to the lady at the register. Marshmallow seemed to be begging about something. She turned and glanced at Sabrina-err, Grimm- and I. The lady smiled and nodded. She walked over to us as Marshmallow followed behind her, silent for once.

Daphne pov

Sabrina's gonna kill me. But first, I have to get rid of Puck. I tell the cashier lady to wait for a minute, and then we can talk to my sister.

"Puck," I say, "Come here. Could you go shopping somewhere else for a while? I'll tell Sabrina you're going to the bathroom or something. I'm come find you in, like, 15/20 minutes. Meet me by the bench where we came in then, okay?"

He nods suspiciously, but walks out.

"Where's the ugly freak baby going? He's supposed to stay here," my sister says.

"Bathroom," I say simply. "I have a surprise for you!"

I lead her to the cashier lady. She had already set up a chair, and there was make-up all around it.

"You're gonna get a makeover!" I say.

Sabrina POV

"WHAT?!?!" I say.

"A makeover," Daphne repeats. "It'll be fun. They're doing them for free, and if you do it you get a discount if you want to buy anything. This way you'll get some of your money back."

This was the first time Daphne had really been happy for a while. Ever since our parents woke up, she was sad. They had left for NY this morning. They had some paperwork to do. Being presumed dead for two years leaves a lot of work behind, or so our parents say. I decided, why not?

"Okay," I said. "You can help the lady pick out colors."

"Oh!" Daphne says, "and you can try on clothes too! Can I pick those?"

"Sure," I say. I sit down in the chair, as she excitedly goes to select clothes.

"Hi," the lady says. "I'm Jorinda."

"Sorry, but I haven't learned everything. Should I know you?" I say, covertly asking if she was an Everafter.

"I suppose," Jorinda laughed. "The original Brothers Grimm wrote about me, and my fiancée."

"Sorry!" I say, smiling after giving her a wince. As I relax, I let her do my makeup. "Do you mind telling me the story?"

"Not at all," Jorinda said, "it had a happy ending. My fiancée, Joringel, and I were captured by a witch. She cast a spell on him that made him frozen. I was turned into a nightingale. She put me in a cage, and then let Joringel go. He loved me a lot, and dreamt about me. In one of those dreams he saw a flower that could break the spell. He searched for it, and brought it to the witch's castle. I was set free and we…"

Daphne had heard the last bit of the story. "You lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" she screams as she puts her hand in her mouth. Some things never change.

"Yeah," Jorinda says sheepishly. "Jorin and I are married now, have been since he rescued me."

"Oh, that is so sweet," Daphne says. "Puck, that guy who was with us, feels the same way about Sabrina."

"He does NOT!" I say. "Eww!" I turn red under the makeup, but you can barely tell. I look in the mirror. It looks, dare I say it… pretty. I look…pretty! It's not too dark, and I like it. With just a tint of purple in the eye-shadow, it has a sparkly look.

"You look awesome," Daphne and Jorinda say at the same time.

"And," Daphne says, "you're gonna look mucho cute-o in this outfit. It's purple, your favorite!" She hands me the clothes she had picked out. I went in the dressing room, and prepared to try them on.

I throw the skirt on. It's black with a pretty lace trim on the bottom. It comes to my knees. I slip into the shirt and gasp. It's kind of low. It is pretty though… Daph isn't gonna care, and neither is Jorinda. It has black lace on it too, and that helps the neckline. The blouse is purple, a deep almost-magenta purple, with flowing sleeves. Daphne had even picked jewelry to go with it. I quickly clasped the necklace and put on the earrings.

"Daphne," I call, "are you ready for the made-over me?"

"Sabrina," Jorinda calls back, "she said to wait a minute, and then she left. She said she'll tell you when she's back."

"Okay," I say, suspicious.

Puck POV

I was just about ready to go back to that store. It had been more than 20 minutes. Marshmallow came charging over, panting heavily. "C'mon, she's almost ready."

"Whoa," I say as she tries to drag me back to the store, "who is she, and what is she ready for?"

"She's Sabrina," Marshmallow says. "Duh!"

"Don't duh me," I grumble as I follow her.

"Shh!" Marshmallow said, pressing her finger to her lip at the lady in the store. She just smiled. "Sabrina?"

"Hey, Daph," Grimm says, "Where'd ya go?"

"I just had to go to the bathroom. Jeez, mother Hen," Marshmallow teased. "Go hide for a second," she whispers to me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Do it!"

"You're turning into your sister," I say, turning into a fly.

"Are you gonna come out?" Marshmallow says.

"Yeah, sure."

When Grimm first comes out, I can't see her. Marshmallow and the store lady are in the way. They lead Grimm to one of those fancy mirrors, with the three different ones. They all smile, and I see Grimm self-consciously play with her hair. I change back to my true form, and stand behind Marshmallow. Silently I tap her shoulder; in return, all she does is smile and back away. The lady goes with her. Grimm twirls around to see where they're going, and I get a full look at her makeover.

She looks… wow! Sabrina's wearing some purple-glitter make up, and a skirt, and a fancy shirt, and high heels. Yeah, I called her Sabrina, don't remind me. She looks…I'm going hate myself for saying this, but she looks _pretty. _

"Puck?!?!" she exclaims after a minute. "What are you doing here?" she says, turning pink underneath all that makeup.

"Umm," I say, losing the ability to reply properly.

"Are you okay?" she says, raising an eyebrow.

I nod.

"If you say so… Whaddya think?" she asks.

I feel my eyes widen. Does she care what I think? Just contemplating that [and I do know what that means, by the way] I get this fuzzy feeling. "You look okay."

"Okay?!?" the store lady bursts out. "I'm Jorinda, _the _Jorinda, and trust me, that's better than okay!"

"Jorinda," Sabrina—I mean, Grimm—says, "it's fine. He's not really good with adjectives."

"I am too!" I argue. "You and your makeup look stunning, so there! That's an adjective, and a really good one!"

Jorinda and Daphne laugh and I turn red as I realize what I said. Grimm looks at the floor.

"You know my feelings about your makeup," I say quietly to her. "I think you look better with nothing on at all."

Grimm looks up at me with eyes wide and sparkling with humor.

In horror, I turn red. "Make-up," I stammer, "I meant without makeup!"

Grimm giggles and goes back to the dressing room. How could she think that was amusing?!?!

"What was so funny?" Marshmallow asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older," I lie. I would never tell anyone, ever.

Grimm returns with a smile, and in her regular clothes. She hangs up the blouse and the skirt.

"Thank you Jorinda!" she says. "I'll stop by again soon. You can tell me and Daph more about you and Jorin."

Jorinda leans over and whispers something in her ear. I think I heard my name, but I'm not sure. "NO WAY!" Grimm yells, sticking out her tongue.

Yeah, it was probably my name.


	5. Temper

Temper [I don't own SG]

Veronica POV on the way to NYC [btw, the baby is almost 2, and named Ty]

As Henry honked the car horn at the traffic, I sighed once again. Patience is not his thing.

"Can you go any slower?!?!?" my husband yelled. He has so much anger. This is why I kept secrets from him: he tends to overreact. Even right after we woke up, he was so ready to get away from the Everafters that he led us into the forest that he _knows _has creatures of all sorts. When he found out about my involvement with the Everafters in New York…wow… Temper doesn't even begin to describe it. Yet, he wonders how our Sabrina got so stubborn.

Speaking of Sabrina, she and that fairy, Puck, are so cute together. I agree with Daphne. Sure, he's kind of immature with his pranks, but that's the way all boys are at that age [I mean 12, not 4000.] And the teasing doesn't stop there. Sinbad teased me all the time, and I was _married! _

Of course, Henry lost his temper about Puck too. He hates seeing his little girls growing up. Not that 12 and 7 (almost 8) years old is little.

Henry honks the horn again and I take a deep breath. The baby, Ty, begins to cry. He would probably rather be home with Relda.

It's gonna be a long day.


	6. iPod

iPod [I don't own SG or House or Johnny B. Goode or Back to the Future.]

Puck POV home, after mall. Watching TV

I was watching one of my favorite TV shows: House MD. He was diabolical, it was awesome. The magic box intrigued me, and I watched all sorts of shows. When I wasn't fighting Marshmallow for it, it was all mine. The Old Lady wouldn't let me get one in my room. Don't ask me why… I mean, I already have a kick-boxing kangaroo and an army of chimps, what would a TV hurt?

So, anyways, I was watching House. The Old Lady had gotten me a season on DVD. This one just happened to be where he woke a guy up from a coma. The guy had been in the coma for, like, 10 years. That was longer than Marshmallow's been alive! Yeah, the coma guy woke up and was going with House on a trip. He was in House's car, and looking at this little box thing. "Ip-odd," he said, reading it.

I turned the volume down. "Hey, Grimm, what's an Ip-odd?"

"Whaddya mean?" she says, coming down the stairs. "There's no such thing as an 'ip-odd,' genius."

"There is too," I yell, offended. "Watch," I say, rewinding the DVD back a couple seconds. The scene replayed, and I grinned proudly as I was proven right. Grimm takes one look at my face and starts laughing. "What?"

"It's a joke," she says, trying to control her giggles. "It's an iPod."

"Fine," I say. "Then, what's an iPod?"

"It's a device that plays music. Like the radio," she reminds me, "but smaller."

"Weird."

"No, it's not," Grimm disagrees. "Here, I'll show you mine."

She went up the stairs to her room, and I followed. She got a little box thing, just like the iPod on TV. It had a cord wrapped around it, with two things on the end.

"These are head phones, they make the music play just inside your ears," she explains. She's a lot more patient about this than I thought she would've been. I don't mention it, because then I'd never get to see how it worked. "The white circle is like a dial. You use it to change the volume or scroll through songs. Here, I'll pick one for you." Silently, she selects a song and tests the volume. After resetting the song, she hands me the iPod. "Your turn."

"So, just put these in my ears?" I say, holding up the head phones. She nods. I do what she says. "Now what?"

"Press play," she instructs. When I scrunch my face in confusion, she reaches by me and presses a button on the iPod.

Right away, I hear a guitar and a guy singing. I realize the song is Johnny B. Goode. It's in one of Grimm's favorite movies. It's not even a chick flick; she made me watch it once. I don't remember what it was called. Something about time travel and a weird car…

"What movie is this in again?" I ask over the music. "I know it's your favorite."

"Back to the Future," Grimm says, blushing. "So, that's an 'ip-odd."

"It wasn't that funny," I complain, taking the head phones off.

"Was, too," Grimm argues. "Now, get out."

I smile, and go back downstairs. It was kinda funny, but I'm not gonna tell Grimm that.

**There you are, two chapters at once. I hope you liked them. **

**Please review! Oh, and read "An Ancient Nightmare" **

**thanks for reading, and waiting so long!**


	7. Scissors

**LARA D.: This chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks for being my only reviewer for this story! I'm glad you like.**

**Here's a chapter with slight Puck/Brina. Enjoy! ;-D **

Scissors [I don't own SG.]

Sabrina POV next day [Puck has pranked her yet again, this time…well, you'll see.]

"Fairy Boy," I scream, "my clothes are RAINBOW!"

"Oh my gosh, that's so awesome!" Daphne yells as I run past her room to Puck's. This is the last straw. Rainbows are for little kids [no offense Daphne.] Not to mention, I _like _my clothes the color they're supposed to be. Right before I get to the door, Tobias stops me with a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Your grandmother does not need this, not today," he tells me.

"What's today?" I ask, confused.

"Your grandfather's death," Tobias replies.

"Oh," I say. "Is she… okay?"

"A little sad," Tobias says, "but she would never have her lieblings notice it. Every year since, she has gone to his grave. But, today she has a case."

"And," I interrupt, "she would never turn down a case for a personal matter."

"You know your granny well," a voice says from behind us.

"Granny—"I say.

"Relda—" Tobias says at the exact same time.

"It's fine," Granny says. "You are right."

"But, Granny," I say, trying to convince her, "you should take the day off. You need some time for yourself. My grandfather would have wanted that, I'm sure."

"Relda, you have scarcely rested since the disappearance of the Scarlet Hand; you need this time to rest, and mourn," Tobias agrees with me.

"Very well, old friend," she says. "Liebling, your parents and Ty are still in New York. Mr. Tobias and I will go to Basil's grave. Jake is out at Briar's shop. You are in charge."

"Okay Granny," I say. "Have a good day. And remember, I love you Granny."

"Thank you, liebling," Granny says giving me a hug. I watch as Tobias leads her out the door.

It's still early, and Granny has yet to cook us our breakfast. I'm excited. I can make normal food, for once. I got pretty good at cooking when we were in our foster homes. At one, we had to make every single meal. I enjoyed it, but it was tiring. They yelled at us whenever we did something wrong, or they didn't like it. So, we ran again, and Smirt caught us. And, you know the rest of the story.

Excitedly, I started to make pancakes, good old-fashioned pancakes. And, we'll use NORMAL syrup not that nasty, glow-in-the-dark pink stuff. I mean, I love my grandmother, but her cooking leaves a lot to be desired, at least for me.

When Daphne and Puck smell the food, they come downstairs. Daphne's first. "Where's Granny?" she asks.

"She's at the cemetery. Today's the day Grandpa Basil died," I say.

"Oh. Whatcha making?"

"Pancakes," I reply.

"So, ugly," Puck says, coming down the stairs, "I guess you learned that you are suited to domestic tasks after all."

"Puck," Daphne cautions, "she was nice enough to let the rainbow thing go… Don't push it."

Puck considers this, and wisely shuts his mouth. I put a pancake on my own plate, and give four to Daphne, and five to Puck. I slide the extras to the middle of the table. I warm up the syrup [which I had secretly bought with my allowance money,] and set it on the table.

"Nice," Puck says under his breath. He then sits down, and begins to eat.

I hide a smile, and take a bite. I can't believe how good REAL food tastes. I even help myself to a second pancake when Daphne and Puck are well on their way to their seventh pancake.

"Whoa, Grimm," Puck says. "You're actually eating."

"You noticed? Does that mean you've, maybe, been watching me and noticing when I don't eat?" I say, baiting him.

Daphne swallows a laugh, and her last bite of pancakes, as Puck turns red.

He mumbles something and gets up from the table. "Not bad, ugly," he says.

"Thanks for the first phrase," I say, "and as for the second: Jerk!"

He grins and flies up the stairs.

"Did he just give you a compliment?" Red asks sleepily as she enters the room.

Daphne gives her an "I-told-you-so" look and says, "Yep."

"Wow."

"Whatever, you guys," I say, turning pink. They're crazy. "What are you going to do today?" I start to clean the dishes as Red eats.

"We're going to dye my hair today!" Red says, eating quickly.

"Okay," I say. "Have fun, and be careful. I'll be upstairs."

When Red mentioned hair dye, I had the greatest idea. Now that Granny and Tobias were gone, I could have my revenge on Puck. And, this revenge would have something to do with his hair. I go to my room, and take out one of my hair gels. This one just happens to turn your hair pink when it's ready to be washed out. It's completely harmless, but the Trickster King won't know that. Not to mention, he'll have to take a shower to get it out, since it won't come out any other way. Deciding to be extremely evil, I grab some of Daphne's hair barrettes and… a pair of scissors. I bring along my camera and sneak into Puck's room.

After checking for traps, I come to his trampoline. There is the Trickster King himself, stretched out on his stomach, asleep. Silently, I climb onto the trampoline. This couldn't be better; he was in the perfect position for my plan.

Smiling, I squirt some of the hair gel into my palm. I quickly rub it into his hair, making sure I get every golden lock. Already, I can see it turning from white to pink. Taking the scissors, I rearrange some of his hair. Then, in the exact middle of his head, I cut a strip of hair. I cut it as short as I possibly can. I let the upper layer fall down again. It just covers a little bit, and you can see the rest of his new haircut. He mumbles in his sleep. Quickly, I stick some pretty butterfly barrettes in his hair. He turns sideways, and I can see his face. On his chin, I see some very faint stubble. I massage the tiniest bit of gel onto his jaw, and scoot back. I take a couple pictures, and then hide everything in my bag. I climb off the trampoline.

"Puck," I say loudly. "We have a case. Can you take us into town?"

"What?" he says. "Yeah, sure."

He runs a hand through his hair, and then stops, as if noticing. He brings his hand back to the front of his face. It's covered with the pink gel.

"You look so gorgeous," I tease running for the door. "Go check the bathroom mirror, fairy boy!"

Puck POV

My hair was pink. Pink, for crying out loud… What did she do to me? I have these fancy little clips on the side of my face. I lean closer to the mirror. There's more pink stuff on my face. It's all over the little hairs that have been growing on my jaw. More signs of growing up.

"Sabrina!" I yell.

"Sabrina?" she questions me from the bathroom door. I look at her; she's grinning like she's crazy. "I thought it was Grimm, or ugly… which is it, O wonderful Trickster King?"

"What. Did. You. DO???" I say, in a deadly calm voice. I walk over to her and grab her wrist.

"Relax, fairy boy. It'll wash out. All you have to do is take a shower," she says.

"I just took one yesterday," I complain, tightening my grip on her wrist without thinking.

"They're good for you. Ow! Puck, let go; you're going to cut off circulation in my hand," she says, wincing.

I let go, and give her a look of apology. "Fine, I'll take one."

"Good," she says. "Take the barrettes out first, Daphne will kill you if you get them wet." She leaves the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

I step in the shower, and turn on the water. As the pink stuff runs out of my hair, I smile. Not a bad prank, for an amateur. Rapidly, I got out and dried off. I wrapped myself in a towel, and used another one to dry my hair.

When I'm drying it, I notice something. There's this piece that's shorter than all the others. It's way short.

"GRIMM!!!" I yell, banging open the door. She walks up to me.

"Nice apparel, fairy boy," she says.

I look down at the towel around me, and turn red. Before I lose my nerve, I say, "You cut my hair!"

"Yep," she says. She holds up a handful of hair, my hair. Then, she shows me a pair of scissors.

And that's why I hate scissors.

*** Later

The Old Lady came back with Tobias Clay. We had a case, which meant more work.

Great, just great.

**I hoped you liked it. I tried to be different from everybody else, and I think that this could be funny. Kind of... Okay, so it's a stretch of humor... so what?  
I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, **

**please REVIEW!!!!**

**thanks**

**Camaro-Enthusiast ***


	8. Holiday

**Holiday [I don't own SG]**

**Sabrina POV**

This had to be the worst holiday EVER invented. Why make a day to celebrate playing pranks on people?

I hate April Fool's Day! It's too similar to the every other day in my life. Just yesterday, my clothes were turned multi-color. Guess who!

**Puck pov**

A holiday that people are ALLOWED to play pranks?!?! No way! That is awesome. They should change it to Puck Day, I mean, where else do you think the idea came from?

Puck Day would sound better than April Fool's Day; But, I'll take what I can get…

Now, what to do to Grimm today???

Maybe, I think, just maybe I can psyche her out. You know, without doing any pranks in the morning, and waiting right until night to strike. It could work. Hurriedly, I get to my room and look for my stash of pranking supplies.

While I'm searching, I hear Marshmallow and Red come out of the bathroom. "It looks mucho fantastic-o!" Marshmallow says.

I peek out my door. Red's hair is red. That must've been what Marshmallow wanted the dye for. Marshmallow leaves the bathroom, tossing something in the trash. Inaudibly, I flew over to the can. Inside was just the thing I needed to complete my plan.

The Old Lady had bought Grimm some new, non-rainbow colored clothes. But, if those, on the horrible off-chance, got dirty [or, daresay, red], she'd have to wear something else. And the only other, something else would be rainbow, or something from the new Mirror, Silas. I don't think Grimm would stoop to having to wear rainbow, so Silas it was.

I quickly filled a couple glop grenades with the leftover dye, and a new mixture of vegetable oil, flour, and ultra sticky glue. It would be a while before the new colors came out of her clothes. Thankfully, the glue wouldn't stick to skin, it would just dissolve into the fabric. The oil made sure of that, while the flour will turn blood red with the hair dye.

It's the perfect plan. I leave the glop grenades hidden in my room, and go to have lunch. Grimm eyes me nervously. I just smile and eat lunch.

**Sabrina pov**

He's up to something. I just know it.

The whole day, I'm cautious. I'm careful, making sure that my only pair of regular colored clothes stay that way: regularly colored.

I go upstairs, and let Daphne brush my hair. It's sort of our tradition. She sits down behind me on the bed. Puck flies past the room, not even stopping.

"Hey, fairy boy," I yelled. "There's probably a speed limit in this house!"

He doesn't even reply. I close my eyes and let Daphne keep brushing.

**Puck pov**

She was almost ready for bed! If I wanted to destroy those clothes, I'd have to do it now. But first, I had to go see Silas. I needed to put the final part of my plan in place.

"Silas," I whispered.

"Who goes there?" a voice asks.

"It's me, Puck," I say. "I need your help."

"Would this have anything to do with Sabrina?" Silas asked, stepping aside so I could enter the mirror.

"Possibly," I say, blushing. "I know the Old Lady got most of the stuff out of the old mirror, did she get the clothing room?"

"I believe so, why?" Silas asks, looking down at me. He's as tall as Mirror was short, but he seems a lot nicer. A little bit more professional while dealing with all of the stuff, especially to the Old Lady, but that's okay with me. We don't need another Master on our hands.

"Well," I try to evade the question, "let's just say, it's April Fool's Day."

"Enough said," the new guardian says, grinning. "Follow me." Silas is a lot more fun loving than Mirror was. He's already helped with a couple pranks, and he's more like a kid himself. He reminds me of Jake, but without Jake's recent girl-obsession.

He leads me to the room, and opens the door. Inside are many sets of clothes. Quickly, I inspect all of them. I find one dress that stands out. It's sea-green, and has silver sparkly stuff all over it. Grimm'll hate it; it's perfect!

"Silas," I begin, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Does this have to do with that dress?"

"No, actually," I say. "It has to do with all the other clothes in here."

"What are you planning, Puck?" Silas asks.

"It'll be awesome," I promise. "Trust me." I outline my plan, and Silas agrees to hide all the other clothes. This way, Grimm will have to wear the dress of my choosing. Just to make sure, I'll 'borrow' her other rainbow clothes. This will be perfect.

"Puck?" Marshmallow calls towards my room. "Where are you?"

"Thanks," I tell Silas. I fly out of the mirror and transform into a fly. I get to my room just before Marshmallow and turned into my true form.

"Hey, what's up with you?" she asks. "You haven't pranked Sabrina at all today."

"Just you wait, Marshmallow," I chuckle.

"I'm not gonna ask," she says, going to her bedroom.

I grab my glop grenades and fly to the living room, where Sabrina's watching TV. Silently, I hover above her. Then, I drop the grenades, making sure all three hit her.

"Puck!" she screamed. "What is this?"

"My newest concoction," I say proudly, "glue, oil, flour, and a gift from Red."

"Red was in on this?"

"No, not intentionally," the girl in question says from the door. "But, somebody," she says gesturing to me, "must have taken the rest of my hair dye."

"You didn't…?" Grimm says.

I just smile, and she runs upstairs to the bathroom. I fly behind her, and watch her reaction.

"Puck," she says, unbelievably calm. "You are so gonna pay for this. These were my last set of clean clothes."

"You have lots of clothes," I argue. "Happy April Fool's Day, ugly!" I slam the door in her face, and change into a miniature plane. I fly to her room, and float in the air, pretending to be one of her father's models.

She had gone to complain to Granny, and had changed into pajamas. She sat down in bed and fell asleep. I transformed back to normal, and went to her dresser. I take every drawer, except her underwear. I don't want to deal with that. Ick!

I hide all of her clothes in the furthest corner of my room, in a chest, buried under several feet of dirt. Then, I waited. I fell asleep.

**Sabrina pov**

My clothes are GONE! Already, I know who did this.

"Puck!!!" I scream. Granny comes running into my room, and Red, Daphne, and Tobias follow her. Lazily, Puck follows them.

"You. Took. My. Clothes!!!" I yell. I don't even try to get up from the bed, because I'm still wearing pajamas [rainbow pajamas, thanks to him.]

"You're never gonna find 'em," he taunts.

"Fairy boy, you're dead!"

He flies from the room, and I turn to Granny. "Do you have anything I can wear?"

"Well," she says, scratching her head. "We could see what Silas still has. Other than that, I'm afraid I don't have anything else that would fit you."

I _was_ considerably taller than Granny. "Fine," I say. "He'd better give back my clothes. There's no way I'm wearing magic clothes until we can go shopping again."

Daphne and Red giggle. "What happened to the other outfit we got yesterday?" Granny asked.

"Puck," I spat, "that's what happened."

"Oh, dear. I won't ask." Granny led us up to Silas's room. Since Mirror had betrayed us, Granny still hadn't recovered all of what was stored in the Hall of Wonders. I just hope she'd found some clothes.

"Good morning, Silas," Daphne greets him cheerfully.

"Morning, sunshine," he says. "Clothes?" He asks, looking at my rainbow pj's.

"How'd ya guess?" I reply, following him to the new door marked, 'Clothes.'

He unlocked the door, and let me go in. "This is it?" I ask, looking at the fancy dress.

"It's all that is available," he answered.

I roll my eyes at the somewhat scripted response. Granny Relda had specified to Mrs. Lancaster, the Evil Queen, that this guardian should be a very bad liar. All of us were cautious after what happened with Mirror, (or should I say the Master?).

"Silas, Silas, of those alive: Who told you to tell this lie?" I singsong angrily.

"Sabrina," Granny says, "you do know that for the newer mirrors you don't have to rhyme, don't you?"

"Yes, I know," I say, it was a habit. "Silas, answer the question."

"No one has instructed me to lie. As you can plainly see, this is all that is available to you at this time."

"Silas," I practically growl, "who did this?"

"Who do ya think, ugly?" a voice calls from outside the room.

"Puck. I can't even _think _of a good enough insult for this one. You'd better run, fairy boy, cuz as soon as I'm dressed, you are so dead!" He flies from the mirror.

"Everyone out," I instruct, "I'm gonna change. Granny, do you know what story this is from?" I grab the dress.

"Sorry, liebling, I do not."

"I don't believe it is magic," Silas says. "You should be fine."

"Great," I say sarcastically.

Granny and Silas leave me in the room and I quickly change into the dress. It's this sea-green color, and it has silver sparkles all over it. The neckline is extremely low, and it's driving me crazy. The dress actually has a corset attached to it, a corset! I'll have to have Daphne tighten it for me. I smooth the skirt, which is huge, and flairs out to a full ball gown skirt.

"Daph," I yell, "could you come here for a second?"

"Yeah," she says opening the door. As soon as she sees me, she puts her hand in her mouth. "!"

"What?"

She takes her hand out of her mouth. "I said, you look like a pretty princess. Oh my gosh!"

"A princess?" I repeat. She nods. "I look like a girly girl?"

"A little," she says. "But, Ms. White isn't that much of a girly girl and she's a princess."

"Right," I say, even though I know I look too girly for my tastes. "Can you tighten the ribbons on the back?"

"Sure," she says, quickly tightening the corset. She makes it so small, I can barely breath.

"Okay, Daphne," I stop her, "that's good. Thanks."

"You're welcome. And, Sabrina," she says as she opens the door, "you look mucho pretty-o."

I blush.

"Granny! Look at Sabrina's dress! It's so pretty!" Daphne yells. She joins Red and Granny in their oohs and aahs.

I roll my eyes. "Where's Fairy Boy?"

"His room," Red replies quietly.

I stomp down the hall to Puck's room, not even stopping to knock on his door. I watch out for traps and glop grenades, and come to his trampoline. There, he's sitting and waiting patiently for me.

**Puck pov**

Wow! She looks…really, really angry! But, she does look like a princess. She's so gonna hate me for this.

"Hey, Miss Princess!" I taunt. "Shouldn't you be sitting, drinking tea somewhere?"

"I'm not some girly girl who's gonna take this from you, fairy. Come down and fight, freak!"

"Grimm, Grimm, Grimm, I thought you had learned. Freak is such a vulgar, insulting term," I scold. I open my wings and float above her.

"Coward," she yells at me. She jumps, trying to grab my foot.

Just to tease her, I float down close to her. As soon as I get within her reach, I skyrocket back into the air. She grabs two of my wooden swords, and tosses me one.

"Fight!" she yells, angrily circling me. I land on the grass, and we sword fight.

For being a girl, she's not bad. But, no one's as good as the Trickster King. I step closer to disarm her, and she falls to the grass. I kneel, still holding the sword. For all I know, this could be a diversion.

She gasps for air. "Grimm," I say, "What's wrong?"

"Can't. Breathe," she struggles for breath. "Corset," she explains.

I swear those have to be the worst things ever created. Even in England when I was little, there were ladies fainting because their corsets were too tight. Girls, I shake my head, and what they'll do for fashion.

She rolls on her side, and I quickly untie the ribbons on the back of the dress. She inhales deeply.

"Thank you, Puck," she whispers, taking deep breaths.

"What's that?" I tease her.

"For not letting me die," she continues softly, "thank you."

"Let you die?" I question. "I'm the Trickster King, and the Grimms are under my protection. I won't let you die, ugly. Your father would skin me alive," I say, "and I happen to like my skin just the way it is."

She rolls her eyes and props herself up on her elbows. "You're right, my dad would be very angry. So, do you want to tell me why I'm sitting here in a dress, fairy boy?"

"Do I have to?" I say, knowing full well that the answer will be yes.

"Uh, yeah!" she says.

"Well, ummm" I look at the ground. "April Fool's!"

"So not funny, Puck," she says. As she loosely reties the ribbons, I debate whether or not I should get out of here.

"It's not that bad," I say softly as she stands.

"I look like a girly girl who should be sitting in a castle afraid of breaking a nail, and it's not that bad?" she says, curling her lip.

"You look kinda nice," I say as I fly out of the room, embarrassed.

**Sabrina pov**

_"You look kinda nice," _huh…

Maybe April Fool's Day isn't the worst holiday after all.

**Sorry it switched POV so much. I tried to bold all of them. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think! **

**Review!**


	9. Present

9. Present [I don't own SG.]

Sabrina POV

"Lieblings!" Granny yells. "Come down here!"

Daphne and I had been lazing around in my room after breakfast. Puck had been avoiding me since he told me his feelings about the dress. The three of us and Red went downstairs.

"Hi," my mom says, hugging me and Daphne. She winks at Red. "We're back."

"Finally," my dad grunts.

My mom rolls her eyes and takes Ty out of the car seat. "I couldn't believe how busy it was in the city. Sabrina, what are you wearing?"

"It's a long story," I blush, glancing at Puck. My dad stiffens, and Puck stares proudly in the other direction.

"Anyways, I did get some time to go shopping!"

"Pwesents!" Ty yells happily. He toddles over to the pile of shopping bags. He peeks in one, and says, "Daffy."

"Oh, thank you Ty!" she says as he hands it to her. "I like my new nickname."

"Your nickname makes you sound like you're Daffy Duck," I whisper.

"Quack!" Puck teases from behind us.

"Wed!" Ty says as he hands her a bag. He grabs another one, "'Bwina!"

"Thanks," I say, kissing his nose.

Ty giggles and grabs the last bag, "Puck!"

I feel my eyes widen, "Why is it that your name is the only one he can say?"

"I dunno," Puck whispers back. "At least he hasn't picked up your talent for making up nicknames for me."

I stick my tongue out and open my bag. I have a new purple journal. Sticking out like a bookmark, there's a set of letter stickers so I can put my name on it. I needed a new one, since my other Everafter detective journal was already full.

"Thanks mom," I say, "and thank you Ty!"

He grins at me. Daphne gets a detective kit that has a miniature magnifying glass. Red gets a notebook and a 64-count set of crayons. I turn to see what Puck got.

He still hasn't opened it. "Aren't you gonna see what's inside?" Daphne asks.

"Uh, yeah," he says. He opens the bag. Inside is another bag, but this one is filled with something. "Monkey food?"

"It was all I could think of," my mom half-apologizes, half-laughs.

"They're chimps."

"Whatever," I say. "You should be grateful, pus-face!"

Granny nudges his shoulder. "Thank you, Mrs. Grimm," he says in a monotone voice.

"You're welcome, Puck," my mom says. "And, call me Veronica."

"That's kinda weird," he grimaces, but nods.

Daphne, Red, and I hold back our giggles.

"Henry," he says coldly, nodding at my father. They hadn't been on the best of terms since Dad called him Peter Pan.

"Mr. Goodfellow," Dad says.

My mom rolls her eyes at their antics and winks at us.

"Not Goodfewa, Daddy," Ty corrects him. "Puck!"

"Thanks, kid," Puck says going upstairs and lugging the chimp food.

***

**Thank you to curlscat for pointing out the POV change I missed in _Holiday_.**

**Thank you Cookie-Dough-Always and Lara D. for their reviews. **

**REVIEW!!! Tell me what you thought!**


	10. Basketball

**10. Basketball [I don't own SG.] **

**Daphne pov. She, later that day, is playing basketball with friends.**

"Do we have to play _basketball_?" I ask my friends. I dislike basketball; I dislike it with a passion.(Hate is such a strong word, after all.) And, it's all Puck's fault.

Ever since he had met his future self, he'd been planning the basketball prank. Of course, since Sabrina was expecting it, she was more careful than usual. This apparently made it less fun for Puck, and so he put that prank on the shelf for a couple of months.

So, just last week, he decided to attempt it again. He put glue on Sabrina's pillow, and was hiding out in her room. As soon as she laid down in the glue and was asleep, he was going to put the basketball in her hair. But, how was I supposed to know this?

I was trying to get Sabrina to believe that I had actually forgiven her, so I decided to sleep in her room. She moved closer to the wall, and gave me her pillow. And, you guessed it, Puck played the prank on the wrong Grimm sister!

He must be colorblind if he can't tell the difference between Sabrina's hair and mine. Sabrina was extremely grateful to me, and helped me get it out. It took almost a week to get all the glue out, and I had bits of orange basketball hidden in my hair for the next two days!

Puck is the reason I hate basketball! Yes, I said hate!

**Short, I know... I'm sorry. Review, and look for the new chapter later today!**


	11. Fairytale

11. Fairytale [I don't own SG.] Puck pov

Fairy tale…

It's an insult to my kind. In Faerie, none of us have sparkly clothes or pixie dust. And, we were in the greatest Shakespeare play of all (besides Romeo and Juliet, duh!)

Old Will Shakespeare was more of a visionary than the other "authors" (or historians, depending on who you ask.) Sure, the Original Brothers Grimm weren't bad either… [Grimm would kill me if I didn't say that.]

But the people who wrote the other fairytales, after all of us had gone into hiding…They just made up some stories. J. M. Barrie, the guy who wrote Peter Pan, didn't even write the truth. He made that pathetic, tight-wearing jerk look good. My worst enemy… How people could ever get us confused is beyond me.

And Tinkerbell, that little _TRAITOR! _She turned her back on her kind, just cuz she "fell in _love" _with pussy-footed, two-timing Peter Pan. And, she betrayed the sacredness of the pixie dust for him and his little followers. My minions are so much better.

And the Grimms, GOSH! Don't they realize that they're living with the inspiration of one of the best dramas of ALL TIME? No one even laughs at my pranks anymore. I must be slipping… Just this morning, I told Grimm that she looked nice in that stupid dress. When she started pouting, I was just about to lose it. She would never, ever be a fancy princess content to let a knight in shining armor do the work. She'd be out there, fighting for herself and looking just as good in the armor as she would in a dress.

Oh no! I did NOT just think that, did I? There must be something wrong with me…

**Thank you to Lara D. and curlscat for reviewing so soon! This chapter is for you!**


	12. Wedding

Wedding[I don't own SG or house or My Little Pony.]

Sabrina pov

We're sitting around the TV in the living room. Puck and Daphne are fighting over the remote, while Red and I just watched them.

"But we always watch House," Daphne moans. "I don't like him; he's not nice."

"No, instead we watch something you like, like My Little Pony," Puck gagged.

"My Little Pony is a good show," Daphne pouts.

"Hey, everybody!" Uncle Jake yells. "I have an announcement."

All of us join him, Briar Rose, and Granny in the kitchen. My parents come down the stairs.

"Brina," Uncle Jake says, gaping at me, "what are you wearing?"

"Ask Puck!" I snap. I'm still wearing the dress.

He guiltily looks at the floor, and Uncle Jake shakes his head.

"Anyways," Briar says, poking my uncle.

"Right! I have an announcement. Briar and I are going to get married!" he says excitedly.

"Dude," Puck says, having picked up some slang from school, "we knew that."

"Dude," Uncle Jake huffed, "I made it official."

"Ohmigosh! I'm so excited, I might barf!" Daphne yells, hugging Briar.

"Well," my mom says. "Let's see your ring."

Briar holds out her hand bashfully, showing us a ring. I had already seen the ring once, right before she almost died. She had found it in my uncle's pocket while he was unconscious. We had to keep it a secret until he actually did propose.

"Congrats," my dad says cordially.

"When's the wedding?" Granny asks.

"We're thinking August," Briar says.

"August is nice," I say, smiling.

"Yeah…'Brina, I want you to be one of my junior bridesmaids," she says. Holding up her hand to stop any other comments, "And you too Daphne, and Red, of course."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" my sister says, jumping up and down.

"Veronica, Henry, Mom, we want you to be in the wedding as well," Jake says.

"Actually Relda," Briar says, "I was hoping you would take the place of the mother of the bride."

"Well, I'm honored," Granny says.

Briar smiles. She and Uncle Jake hold hands as they outline their plans for the wedding.

"What about me?" Puck asks quietly.

"Well, you'll be in the wedding too," Briar says. "You're practically a part of the family. But, no pranks."

"At all, Puck," Uncle Jake proclaims.

"Fine," Puck says after careful consideration.

"We're gonna have a wedding! We're gonna have a wedding!" Daphne singsongs.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it took forever! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	13. Dance

Sabrina pov, Last Day of School (Middle of June)

_Don't forget: tonight afterschool is the Goodbye Dance! Admission is free, and concessions will be provided. Formal wear required…Come with your friends and have a good last day of school! _

A dance, great… This is the first year any of my schools have had dances. With all of our cases, and the Scarlet Hand on the rise, I didn't get to go to any. I'm not too broken up about it, but Granny was. I have a feeling I'm going to have to go to this one.

"Hey," one of the girls in my class says, "who's all going to the dance tonight?"

She receives a chorus of "me!"'s from almost every girl in the room.

"What about you, Sabrina?" Bella asks. Since she had escaped Rumpelstiltskin's clutches, she had turned into a normal person/frog. She still had some anger problems, but she was truly sorry for everything she'd done. We hang out a little bit at school. Puck hates it, and always hovers nearby, sometimes literally hovering.

"I dunno," I say. "Probably. We don't have to have a date, do we?"

"I hope not," Bella says, flicking back her pony tail.

"But," a Spanish-decent girl named Bonita interrupts, "it'd be fun." She waves at some guys behind us. She lives up to her Spanish name, which translates to 'pretty.' She absolutely loves her name, and will lose it if anyone gives her a nickname. "Let's have a dare," she begins. "Everybody in this class has to have a date, or they'll face the consequences."

"I'm not coming," Genevieve, a girl who is considered "smart," says. "I can't, my parents are taking us on a vacation. We leave as soon as we get out of school."

"So," Bonita continues, "barring any freakish emergencies, is everyone okay with the dare?"

"I'm not," I say. "All of the guys in our grade are dumb," my traitorous eyes flick to Puck.

Bonita follows my gaze, "Oh, they're dumb, huh? What about Robin?"

"He's definitely dumb," I say, staring right at her.

"You so want him to be your date," she says. "I'll ask him if you want me to."

"Nah," I refuse. "I'm happily single, and I refuse your dare."

"You'll face the consequences," Bonita reminds me angrily. Never before had any of us crossed her, the most popular girl in the grade.

The bell rings, and we all go out to our lockers.

"Finally, Grimm!" Puck says. "This torture is over!!!"

"Yeah," I say, "Daphne's gonna be bummed. She loved school."

"What's to love?" Puck quips as he takes his bag out of his locker.

"Good question. The dance is tonight," I casually mention.

"What? Oh, yeah…that thing."

"I think Granny's going to make us go," I say as we walk out to the parking lot.

"Really?" Puck says, "Do we have to? It's supposed to be formal…"

"At least you still have regular clothes," I say, pointing to my rainbow shirt. Granny had let me go buy some jeans, and my shirt that I had slept in was a regular t-shirt.

"All you had to do was ask," Puck says. "My prank is played; you can have your clothes back."

"Can you put them back to their normal colors?" I bargain.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" I say, and get into the car next to Daphne.

"Okay," Puck grumbles.

"That's it? Just _okay_?" I question suspiciously.

"Mom already made him promise," Uncle Jake says.

"Right," I nod, accepting that.

"So, are we going?" Puck asks.

"Only if Granny says we have to," I say, not really wanting to think about Bonita's consequences.

"Well, I'm going," Puck says.

"How many girls asked you?" I smile ruefully. It's no secret that almost every girl in our grade thinks "Robin" is hot.

"Nine, why? You jealous?"

"Only nine?" I ask, ignoring the other question. Lots of my girl classmates have told me the guys think I'm cute. They must think that, or something, because I got eleven offers.

"What, you got more?" Puck smirks.

"Yep," I say causally. "Eleven."

"What?!?!" he stiffens. "Who are you going with?"

"No one. I don't wanna go," I remind him.

Daphne continues babbling to Uncle Jake and Red about her day as Puck and I talk.

"Why?"

"Cuz Bonita made a bet. If I go with any of those guys, she'll think I'm bending to her will," I practically spit out.

Puck smiles. He knows how I feel about the popular kids reigning the school. "So, you don't want to go. Don't you think that you'll still be bending to her will by not going?"

I think about that. "You have a point," I gripe.

Puck pov

I can't believe she agreed with me!

Those boys at school, who do they think they are? None of them are good enough for Grimm. Now that's she's going for sure, I'll have to go. It'd be the perfect place for the Scarlet Hand to abduct her.

Sure, I'll have to dress 'formal,' but everybody's gotta sacrifice something for the greater good. If that means I lose my sweatshirt for a night, so be it.

There's gotta be something wrong with me… Who am I kidding; I'm doing this for Sabrina Grimm, not the greater good.

We get in the house and the Old Lady tells us we're gonna have supper early.

"Granny," Grimm says. "There's a middle school dance tonight."

"Yes, I know," the Old Lady replies. "You and Puck are going, I presume."

"I'm going," Grimm says.

"Me too," I answer.

"You guys are going on a date?" Marshmallow shrieks.

"NO!" Grim yells. "I'm going with some of my friends."

"Ditto."

"Oh," Marshmallow droops as if disappointed.

I go upstairs and get out of the clean clothes the Old Lady makes me wear to school.

"Supper, lieblings," she calls. I put on my comfy green sweatshirt and jeans. I fly down the stairs, bypassing Grimm, Marshmallow, and Red.

"Watch it, fairy boy," Grimm yelps as I fly by. I take my spot at the table. Jake and Briar are out again.

"Henry," I say, nodding at the unreasonable man. He'd already attempted to take Grimm away from me—I mean, Ferryport Landing and her destiny—twice! At least his wife was more, um, supportive of Everafters. "Veronica."

"How was school?" she asks as her daughters and Red enter the dining room.

"Boring," I say at the same time Grimm does. I look at her in surprise, just to fine that she's staring at me with the same expression. Marshmallow coughs and we quickly look away. Stupid hormones.

Sabrina pov

I only half listen as Daphne outlines her school day again. Granny comes in with something that looks and smells like pizza.

"To celebrate that you all got through school" Granny says, "I made a traditional pizza. "

"Really?" my sister and I question at the same time. Puck helps himself to three pieces and I grab two for myself.

"You're eating?" he mouths before he takes a bite.

I smile and eat my slices of pizza.

After eating my fill, I stand and go to my room.

I take out my dress and slip it on. Puck had undone the spell on my clothes and returned them all to me as soon as we'd gotten home.

It's a deep red halter dress that goes to my knees. It has tiny sequins around the v-shaped neck. I think it's kinda girly, but for a dance, it's not that bad.

I put on jewelry and a pair of high heel flip flops. Daphne and Red come into my room.

"I like your dress," Red says shyly.

"Me, too," my sister says. "Mom said she'll drive you and Puck to the school."

"Okay," I say, putting my hair in an updo. "Is fairy boy ready yet?"

"Yeah," he says from the door, "I am."

"Whoa!" Daphne exclaims. "You look mucho handsome-o!"

I have to admit, he does. Puck is wearing a blue dress shirt, and black jeans. His curly hair is still slightly wet, meaning he took a _shower. _

I give him a small smile and walk down to my mom.

Puck pov

Grimm looks great! _Don't think that, _I scold myself. Growing up stinks…

As she brushes by me, I realize that she smells like orchids. She's wearing this red dress that flows to her knees and ties behind her neck. Her shoes clop against the stairs, drawing my attention to them. They're silver sandals with heels. I follow her to her parents' car. She slides to the far side of her mom's new car.

"You both look very nice," Veronica says, looking at us through the rear-view mirror.

"Thanks Mom," Grimm murmurs, looking out the window.

"Well, here we are," Veronica unlocks the doors. "Have fun. Puck, could you fly home with Sabrina?"

"Yeah," I say. I don't care. Grimm might, but that's not my problem.

I get out of the car and stretch.

"Can you move?" Grimm asks, looking up at me through the car door. "I kinda need to get out."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that, ugly," I snap, moving away.

Grimm bites her lip and lowers her eyes. "You still think I'm ugly," she questions, closing the car door, "even now?"

She walks by me and towards the school door.

"Sabrina?" I call while silently berating myself.

"Yeah?" She looks shocked that I used her name.

"I don't…think…that," I haltingly admit.

Sabrina pov

Really, he doesn't think I'm ugly? Then, why does he always say that?

Guys give me a headache.

"Thanks," I say uncertainly. I enter the gym and immediately go to see some of my friends.

"Hey," Bella says, hugging me. She's wearing a lime green dress with a pink water lily in her hair. "Who's your date?"

"No one," I say proudly.

"Bonita's gonna come up with something good to get you back. Just pick a guy. I know that a ton asked you…" she trails off to let me think about that.

"No," I say firmly. "I'm not going to do what Bonita says just because she's popular."

"Then do it because she could make 7th grade a living nightmare for you," Bella urges.

"No, I'm not afraid of her, and I'm not going to let her scare tactics work on me."

"Sabrina—" Bella moans.

"And that's final!" I interrupt her.

"Fine. Would you like to meet my date?" she asks.

"As long as it's not Toby, sure."

"Umm," Bella says, "then, you don't want to meet my date."

"Toby? Really, Bella, I think you could do better. I still think he's half crazy…"

"And the other half of him is evil, I suppose," the part spider Everafter says from behind me.

Bella glares at me as I try to think of something to say. "Toby," I smile, "nice to see you again. I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"I kinda figured. But, I must admit, after the way I acted—even after Rumplestiltskin left—, you have a reason to feel that way."

"No," I argue, feeling bad for him. "It didn't take me long to see that Bella had changed, but I judged you differently. I'm sorry."

"What?!?!" Puck gasps from behind me. "The great Grimm actually _apologizes?" _

"Like you could do any better, fair—stinky," I stop myself from calling him a fairy.

He stares at me after my slip-up and then turns to Toby. "Hey, man," he says, doing some handshake/high-five thing.

"So," Toby says once they're done with the weird ritual, "who's your date?"

Puck wrinkles his nose, "I didn't really want to go with any of the girls who asked me."

"He's slipping," I whisper to Bella. "Only nine girls asked him; I got eleven guys."

"Ooo-ooh," she giggles. "And just how do you know this?"

"He's my neighbor," I remind her; Granny decided to wipe some of their memories after the Rumplestiltskin incident. We had decided that 'neighbors' was an easier way to describe how we knew each other. "My mom had to drive us both here. Our parents decided it was easier to carpool." Technically, 'our' parents hadn't decided. Since we live in the same house, _my _parents and Granny decided that we could ride together.

"Okay. Don't you like him?" she whispers. "Everybody thinks he's cute. Even Bonita wants him to take her out. As in on a _date."_

"Bonita wants a lot of things," I say, trying to ignore the slight bit of jealousy rising in me, "it doesn't mean she'll get them."

"Somebody isn't very nice," Bonita pouts loudly behind me.

"Bonita," I say, curling my lip in distaste. She's wearing a black dress that looks like it's three times too small for her. The skirt is super short, and the neckline…wow.

"Sabrina, is your date over by the punch bowl? I would so like to meet him."

"Good luck with that," Puck whispers cynically.

"Hi Robin," Bonita simpers, coyly touching his arm.

"Hi Bonnie," Puck says, shaking her off. "Hey, Grimm, Bella, Toby, do you want any punch or anything?"

"We're good," Toby answers for both himself and Bella. "My date," he gazes down at Bella adoringly, "and I are going to dance." Bella smiles and follows him to the center of the room.

"Grimm?"

"Nah," I reply. "I'll get it myself, Robin. You don't have to watch over me; it's not like you're my date."

"Yeah, right," he says, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Bonnie?!?!" Bonita questions her latest boyfriend angrily. "He called me Bonnie!"

"Yeah, whatever," he says, gazing over his shoulder at another girl.

"Whatever? Whatever?!?! You jerk," she says, pushing his shoulder. "We are officially broken up."

"Great!" he says, going to flirt with other girls.

"Jerk," she huffs under her breath. "So, Sabrina, no date?"

"No," I say, "and proud of it." I turn my back on her and walk over to the snack table.

"I thought you weren't hungry," Puck says, from over my shoulder.

"Well, I changed my mind."

"You just wanted to get away from Bonnie," he accuses.

"It worked for you," I grin, taking a sip of punch.

"Yeah, I s'pose."

"You suppose? It worked. By the way, her name's Bonita," I remind him.

"I know."

I swallow a laugh. "Do you also know that she wants to go out with you?"

Puck pov

Huh? "What?!?!"

"I guess not," Grimm replies with a snarky smile.

Bonnie…Bonita… _likes _me? Eww!

"Say that again," I say, deadly calm.

"Bonita wants to go out with _you!_" Grimm says purposefully. "And, here she comes."

I glance over my shoulder just to make sure she isn't bluffing. Drat, she isn't.

"Hi, Robin," Bonnie—Bonita, whatever her name is— drawls.

"Um, bye. Grimm, I'm ready to go," I say, quickly backing away from the crazy girl.

"But, Robin," Grimm moans, grinning at me. "I don't wanna leave yet. Our ride won't be here for another hour."

"I'll call them early," I growl at her. It's almost like she's enjoying this. "Let's go."

"No!" she says. "Robin, just a little bit longer."

"It won't be that bad, Robin," Bonnie tells me. "You and I could dance."

"I'm fine," I say. "Grimm, I'll be outside. Waiting. By myself."

"Thank you Robin," Grimm smiles at me sarcastically. It doesn't matter that she actually didn't mean it; it just felt good to see her smile at me instead of sneering at me. I push down the fluttering in my stomach and turn to go outside.

"But, Robin," Bonnie—I just decided to call her that—whines like Grimm did. For some reason, it bothers me a lot more now than it did before. "What about me? My boyfriend was such a jerk. He barely paid attention to me. I like you, Robin. You pay attention to me…"

My mind was stuck on the 'I like you, Robin.' Eww! This was worse than Moth. And trust me, that's saying something. Bonnie kept talking, but I ignored her.

"Bye, Bonnie," I say.

"My name is BONITA!" she yells in my face.

"Well, I don't know why. The Spanish translation doesn't match your features."

The girl's mouth drops. Okay, so I was mean. Whatever, she was wearing gobs and globs of makeup… I happen to think girls look better without all that junk on their faces.

"Excuse me," I say, going to find Grimm. Bonnie blocked the exit, and I couldn't exactly fly away with her watching. Stupid human girly girl.

"I thought you were waiting outside," Grimm says.

"Bonnie was stalking me."

Grimm laughs, "She does that."

"So I'm learning," I say. I watch as Bonnie walks to the DJ.

"Hey, everybody," the DJ announces. "We have a special request for another slow dance. This is dedicated to Robin Goodfellow and Sabrina Grimm."

To me, and Grimm? Even though I like the way that sounds, it would never happen. Well, it'd have to happen eventually I suppose. We do get married in the future. Maybe this is the starting point of our relationship. What am I thinking? This is Grimm I'm talking about, and I'm already considering our pre-marital relationship.

I discreetly look down at Grimm. She's standing next to me, with a deer in the headlights look on her face.

"Well, aren't you two gonna dance to your own song?" Bonnie taunts, smiling coldly.

Now, everybody's eyes are on us. Bonnie's posse moves towards the door, to keep us from escaping.

"There's no 'us two,' Bonita," Grimm says, finally snapping out of her daze. "Just because you're popular, and decided that you're in charge, doesn't mean I have to listen to you. You're just a spoiled brat, and a jerk!"

"Go, 'Brina," I whisper to her. She looks up at me with a confused look and then continues to look Bonnie in the eye. "Yeah," I echo Grimm. "Bonnie, you're a brat!"

"Hey!" Bonnie's ex-boyfriend proclaims, "you can't call her that!" He launches himself at me, but Toby sticks his foot out and trips him.

"Sabrina, Robin, just dance," Bella says.

"No," Grimm says at the same instant I do. Not that I would mind dancing with her, but it's the principle of the thing. _Stop thinking about her like that! _I silently yell at myself.

"Do we have a problem here?" our newest principal, Mrs. Tapping, asks.

"No," everyone in the crowd lies while trying to sound innocent.

"Then, I suggest everyone get back to the party. Unless there's something you want to tell me."

"Par-tay!" I yell sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood in the room. Every girl in the room giggles, except Grimm and probably Bella.

Grimm rolls her eyes, and for some reason, it bothers me. I must be sick. [Yeah, yeah, I know that Everafters _don't _get sick. Don't remind me.]

"You ready to go now, Grimm?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, Robin," she says, cautiously using my 'school' name.

"Good. Let's go," I walk away without waiting for her.

Sabrina pov

Quickly, I say goodbye to Bella and Toby and run after Puck. I can't believe Bonnie. Yes, I called her Bonnie. Serves her right, and it feels good to make her mad, even if she can't hear me. Don't blame me, blame Puck.

"Robin," I call, in case anybody hears me, "wait up." He doesn't wait, or even acknowledge that he heard me. "Puck!"

"What?"

"What's up with you?" I ask, insulted that he's ignoring me.

"What do you mean 'what's up' with me? I, the Trickster King, was just set up with you, peasant. So, I don't know… what's up?" he rants.

"Well, your majesty," I sneer at him. "Aren't you in a good mood?"

"Sarcasm isn't necessary," he says, roughly grabbing my hand. He opens his wings.

"Puck," I caution, "be careful."

"Grimm, it's not like I'm going to drop you. Gosh!"

"Puck—"

"Grimm, you'll be fine."

"Puck, you're hurting me," I whisper.

"Sorry," he says, instantly dropping my hand. He gazes at me intently, and I feel butterflies in my stomach. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."

He speaks with such remorse, I feel the need to say, "I know, Puck. It's okay. I believe you."

"Really?" he asks incredulously, looking down at me. "You believe me?"

"Yeah," I say, softly placing my hand in his. He looks at it like it is an alien UFO [unidentified friendly object, in this case.] Then, so small I could barely notice it, he smiles. I think the darkness hides my blush, but I'm not sure. When did everything get so complicated?

"So, are you ready Grimm?"

"Yes, stinkpot," I affectionately insult him.

"I thought we'd be over nicknames by now," he says, gently flying away from the school.

"Yeah, well," I say, making sure my feet don't hit any of the trees we pass.

"Well, what?" Puck asks.

"Well, I don't know," I laugh.

"Nice," he mutters. He lands in a clearing, near his junk throne. "Wanna dance?"

"Umm—" I say, flabbergasted. Puck wants to dance, with me? Furthermore, Puck can dance?

I blush bright red when I realize that this could be the beginning of our future relationship, the one that leads to our marriage.

"It's not like it can hurt," he tries to reassure me. "C'mon."

"Why do you care?" I snarl at him.

"Well, we've gotta start somewhere," he points out. "No one's here; nobody's going to see us."

"Fine," I agree, somewhat giddy.

"Would you care to waltz, Ms. Grimm?" Puck asks, extending his hand.

"I would love to, Mr. Goodfellow, but I'm afraid I do not know how," I reply.

"I'll teach you," he says, sounding eager.

Puck pov

She doesn't know how to waltz? Tsk, tsk, what do they teach in schools these days? [It's a rhetorical question. Unfortunately, I well know what the school teaches.]

"Okay," I say, trying to get Grimm to calm down. "Just relax; all you have to do for now is stand there."

"Okay," she says, taking a deep breath.

"Good," I say. I sound much more patient than I ever have before. There's something about her that's got my head going in circles. "So, since I'm your charming, handsome partner, I'm going to lead. The beat is just _one-two-three, one-two-three, _and so on and so forth."

"Mmm-hmm," she nods, not looking up at me.

"And, most importantly, you must look at your charming, _ultimately _handsome partner," I remind her.

"Oh, and so modest," she puts a hand to her forehead like she's going to swoon. I really didn't need the sarcasm.

I just chuckle like she'd expect me to, and continue talking. "We're just going to do easy steps. It's just like a box. You just follow where I lead you. Are you getting all this?"

"Yeah, I think so," she says.

"Now, I'm going to position us correctly, okay?"

Lightly, I take her left hand and placed it on my shoulder. Then, I take her other hand in my own. "Did you learn this when you were in England?"

"Yeah," I say. I put my hand on her waist. I look down at her. Already, I'm almost a half a foot taller. "You're short."

"Thanks," she says, stiffening under my hand.

"You have to relax, remember?" I tell her. "It's not like Bonnie's right behind me, threatening you."

Sabrina—yeah, I'm using her name at least for now— cracks a smile. "Oh, well. Now I'm relaxed."

"Good. _One-two-three, one-two-three, _remember?"

"Yes, Puck, I remember. It's not like I have amnesia."

"Okay, let's see how you can dance." Slowly, I lead her into a waltz. I get about nine steps from where we started, and then stop. "Grimm, you've got to let _me _lead. You can't."

"But, it's so hard," she complains as we start over.

"But, once you learn, it's supposed to be fun," I say.

"I'm guessing that it wasn't fun to you."

"Good guess," I tell her. "See, it's not that bad."

"No, not really," she says, and then trips.

"Not really," I echo as I wrap my arm around Sabrina to keep her from falling.

"Hmph!" she snorts as she rights herself, pulling away from my arms.

"Not bad, Grimm, not bad at all," I say.

"Thanks," she says.

Then, I hear a buzzing behind us. Sabrina whips around.

"Your pixies are spying on us," she states.

"They do that," I say.

"So I'm learning," she says, recalling my answer from earlier.

I hide a smile. "Let's go home."

"Okay," she says, giving me her hand.

"So, was the dance as bad as you thought it would be?" I ask, curious.

"Yes," Sabrina—Grimm, I have to think of her as Grimm— answers immediately.

"I'm insulted."

"I did like the way home," she mentions casually.

"Nice, Grimm."

"I thought you'd like the delivery," she jokes.

"Yeah, you thought right," I say wittily.

Sab—Grimm smiles. I fly us home, carefully setting her down on the porch.

"Tonight was…" she trails off.

"Interesting," we finish at the same time.

Grimm blushes and looks down at the ground. "Thanks Puck. I had a good time."

"Good," I say, suddenly feeling the need to be rude. "Sleep good Grimm."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Maybe I'm preparing for my latest prank, or I just want to be nice."

"Your latest prank?" she repeats, sounding a little disappointed. "That's why you did all this?"

"Not all this. Just the last good night sentiment," I feel the need to reassure her.

"Oh," she says, shifting uncomfortably. I probably turn red.

"Later, Grimm," I say and fly in through the door. Finally succumbing to the immature need to be mean, I slam the door in her face.

"Puck!!!"

I grin as I lean against the door.

**There's a longer one for you, to make up for the shorter ones lately. 4,297 words!!! And, it isn't even my longest chapter!!!! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Review please!**


	14. Rain

Rain: Red's POV [I don't own SG or Come Clean.]

I was sitting in my room, listening to my radio. Sabrina and Puck were at the dance, and Daphne was still eating. Granny Relda was talking with Henry and Veronica. I laid down in my bed, and let the music wash over me. The DJ announced that the next song was "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff.

_"Let's go back  
Back to the beginning"_

This reminded me of how my life was before, before I slowly went crazy.

_"Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned"_

Back then, my life was normal. I was a little kid, happy with a family.

_"'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life"_

Then, something happened. I don't know what. I just remember feeling so angry. It scared me; I tried to hide it from my parents. Everybody in our village noticed, I was the weird girl.

_"I defy"_

I did defy; I got over it, with the help of the Grimms.

_"Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity"_

My sanity, or rather insanity, has been washed away. I love it when it rains; just for the reason that this song says: it washes everything away.

_"'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean"_

Some days, I just feel so happy that I'm normal again. I love the feeling of being able to let go.

_"I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin"_

When I first came to live with the Grimms, I was so afraid that something would happen, and I couldn't be myself. So, I tried to be a good girl like I thought they wanted me to be.

_"'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different"_

Then, Relda [or Granny Relda as I call her now] spoke to me. She told me that I should I be who I was.

_"And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind"_

I started to be myself, and I couldn't believe how good it felt.

_"Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean"_

Sabrina entered the room. I reached to turn off the music, but she shook her head. Soon, she was singing with the radio.

_"I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming..._

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean"

Sabrina grabs my hands and twirls me around. We dance through the chorus.

_"I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean._

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning"

"That was fun," Sabrina says.

"Yeah," I reply. "It was."

"You know, I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder. I couldn't accept that you'd changed. Please, forgive me."

"Yeah, I forgive you. How was the dance?"

"It was okay," she says. I listen as she tells me all of the events of the dance. Abruptly, her story seems to stop. I don't comment, figuring that Puck did something that made her mad.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"You know, Red? We should hang out sometime," she offers, walking to her room.

"I'd like that," I call after her.

Being me is a lot better after all.

**That was my first attempt with Red's POV. What did you think? **

**Tell me your thoughts! **

**Happy Holidays! **

***Cam***


	15. Awkward

. Awkward [I don't own SG.]

Sabrina pov Next Day, after dance

"So, so?"

"So what?" I question Daphne.

"So, how was the dance? Tell me!" she pesters.

"It was boring, okay? That's it. End of story," I fib. Technically, I'm not really fibbing. She didn't ask about the way home, so I'm good. Last night, after Puck slammed the door and locked me outside, Granny had come and let me in. I was glad that I stopped in Red's room. Finally, I felt like she was an okay person. I felt like she could really be part of my family.

"Did you dance with anybody?"

"No, I would have told you if I danced with anybody. I just hung out with Bella at the dance."

"Ooh! Who was Bella's date?" Daphne asks me.

"Toby," I say, nodding at Red as she enters the living room.

"Cool," Daphne says. "Will you play a game with us?"

"Please?" Red asks with a look of hope.

"Sure," I answer, happy that Red is becoming more open with her feelings. "What are we going to play?"

"Let's play house," Red says. She still likes playing house, but now she doesn't let it consume her.

"Yeah!" Daphne agrees.

"Okay," I say. I don't really like playing house, but that's okay. Today I will, since I haven't done much with them lately.

"Yay!" both girls chorus happily.

We start planning who we're going to be. I'm going to be the oldest sister, like I am, but I'm gonna double for a mom too. Daphne and Red are playing younger kids, and once Ty gets up we'll have him play too.

"Sissy," Daphne baby-talks, even though in our pretend world she's still seven/almost eight. "Can you make us lunch?"

"Yeah," Red says, smiling. "Please?"

"Sure," I answer. "What do you two want for lunch?"

"Grimm, you cooking?" Puck questions as he flies down the stairs slowly.

"Probably," I answer, ignoring the heat rising in my cheeks when I recall him dancing with me last night. "Why?"

"Cuz I'm hungry."

"Make yourself something," I retort. Did we really have to have this conversation again? "It's not my job to feed you, just because I'm a girl. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've already been told this," he says.

"Multiple times," Daphne chimes in. I'm not the only one he's told to cook for him.

"Jeez, girls. Relax," he says, making a funny face. "I just wanted to know if you wanted anything to eat.

"For some reason," I say suspiciously, "I don't believe that."

"Yeah," Red says courageously. "What are you trying to do, poison us?"

"Now, that would be a good idea," he replies to her conspiratorial. "But, I'm starving, and I want to eat."

"If you want to eat with us," Daphne decrees, "you'll have to play with us."

"Fine," he says eagerly. I knew he wasn't about to cook for himself.

"Okay. You're my sister's boyfriend."

"Okay… Wait, what?" Puck gasps.

"Him, my boyfriend? Never, in a million years," I yell angrily.

"Yes. And actually, before a million years…We only traveled about 15 years into the future…" Daphne trails off, letting me fill in the blanks.

I turn red, and look at the floor after glaring at my sister. "I'm done playing."

"You can't," Daphne moans quickly. "Red and me both want you to play."

"Please," Red says meekly, still shy because of the yelling. "You don't have to, but we can't make lunch."

"I'll make you lunch. And that's it."

"Good!" Red replies, humming happily.

"Are you gonna join us, fairy boy?" I ask Puck.

"That depends," he says cautiously. "Are you gonna punch me?"

"That depends."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that," he says, walking into the kitchen. I follow him and see Red and Daphne sitting at the table.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask the girls.

"Surprise us!" both answer simultaneously.

"Oh, and Puck, you should help her," Daphne says, ignoring my death glare.

"Daphne," I growl. "You and Red, _and _Puck, will stay out here and play. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Puck, set the table," I order.

"Why me?" he whines.

"Because I said so," I snap at him. Really, does he have to question it?

"Somebody's in a bad mood," he mutters, slamming dishes down on the table.

"Yeah, you have a tendency to make me feel that way," I mutter to him as I go to the fridge.

"Why, that's the best thing anybody's said to me in a long time!" he smirks at me.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, fairy boy."

I decide to make some soup. I take some noodles from the cupboard, and then search the pantry for a can of premade soup. I finally find a can of chicken noodle. I take that and chicken bouillon cubes into the kitchen. Daphne and Red are chatting animatedly to Puck. I turn the stove on and cook the noodles. Once they have started to boil, I put everything else in to cook. Granny had bought some crackers, so I took those out too. I doubt that I can ignore the fact that they are lime green, but they'll have to do.

"Sabrina," Daphne calls. "Is it ready?"

"Yeah," I say. I grab a ladle and walk to the table. "Chicken soup."

"Thank you, Sabrina," Red says quietly.

"You're welcome," I say, feeling my mood get better already. I give everybody some soup and we eat silently.

"I'm done," Daphne says.

"Me too," Puck says, standing.

"Thank you again," Red says.

"We're gonna go play now," Daphne says, shooting a glance at Puck.

"And I'm gonna leave now," the fairy says.

"Wait," I say to him.

"What?" he says, nervously looking at me.

"Put the dishes away first."

"But—" then, he decides not to argue. "Fine."

"Oh, and Puck," I say.

"What?" he snarls

"Don't forget that you have to play with Daphne and Red."

"What?!?!?" he says, dropping a bowl in the sink. "Why? You're not playing with them."

"Yeah," I say, enjoying this. "But, you promised that if you got to eat, you'd play with them. You ate, so now you have to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Fine," he says grouchily once he realizes that I won't let up on this one. "You were in a much better mood last night."

"Ahh, well," I say, wanting to forget last night. "I was a little out of it last night."

"Yeah," he snorts. "I'm sure Bonnie noticed that when you froze with that dreamy look on your face. I know that you dream about me, Grimm."

"Shut up," I say, going to my room.

"The girls still want you to play," he says, calling after me.

"Later," I yell, slamming my door.

Puck pov

What was with her today? Last night, she was all happy. We danced, she was smiling. What happened? I slammed the door in her face, but that was it. I didn't even prank her this morning. Maybe she liked dancing with me more than she let on… And everyone thinks I'm the immature and insecure one. Ha!

She's sure handling it well. I put the rest of the bowls in the sink. I walk into Marshmallow's room.

"Whaddya want Puck?" she asks.

"Your sister," I spit out, pretending to be extremely angry instead of just extremely confused, "is making me play."

"Good," Red says happily.

"We're playing dress up now," Marshmallow says.

"Oh." Not good. Not good, at all!

"You can too!" she says happily. "Silas is gonna get us clothes. If we can't find something, Granny told him that we can play with the fairy godmother wands. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, fun," Red echoes. I have to come up with a nickname for her. The Old Lady yelled at me when I called her a psychopath. Maybe…something that means red. Cherry, no. Ruby… Yeah, Ruby. That'll work.

"Ruby, Marshmallow," I say. "Slow down. I have to play, so obviously I will play."

"Yay!" Marshmallow says.

"Ruby?" Red, or rather Ruby, says.

"It's better than psycho," I say sheepishly.

"I like it," she says so quiet I would have missed it if I didn't have special fairy-enhanced hearing.

"You better," I grin. "I never change 'em."

"Whatever," Marshmallow rolls her eyes. She's getting to be too much like Grimm. One is enough, trust me. "Let's go see Silas."

"Okay," Ruby says, happily bouncing out after her friend.

I follow them, not excited at all. I mean, I know I had promised to play and I would have. But, does it really have to be dress up? At least Grimm's not here.

Marshmallow and Ruby go into Silas's mirror, and I quickly follow them to the clothing room. The Old Lady had made him put all the clothes back after my little prank. I knew it was too good to last. Drat!

"Puck," Silas says, greeting me. "Aren't you a little old for games?"

"Shut up," I say, ignoring his grin.

"He promised. Sabrina made him lunch," Marshmallow says, immediately going to look at a poufy pink dress.

"Sabrina, huh?" the guardian says, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"It's not like that," I sneer at him, "and you know it."

"Somebody's just a ray of sunshine today, isn't he?" Silas mutters to Ruby.

"Yep. Sabrina's the same way."

"Red," Daphne calls. "I found you a perfect dress!"

Ruby runs over to her, while Silas and I follow slowly.

Marshmallow holds up a red dress that is kind of plain, but it suits Ruby. "Which one do you like?" I ask Marshmallow. She points to the pink dress.

"Can we try 'em on? Please Silas," she puppy-dog pouts.

"Yeah, go ahead. One size fits all, my princesses," he says, looking down at them happily. The way he acts makes me wonder what made him that way. Does the Evil Queen make their personalities too, or is it just a byproduct of making a guardian? [Yes, I think about more than just pranks, thank you very much…… well, sometimes.]

The girls grab their dresses and push us out the door. Well, Marshmallow pushes while Ruby stands there silently.

"You know," Silas says as we wait for them to show us their outfits, "they're going to pick something for you too."

"Yeah," I say, silently forgiving him for the insinuations he made earlier. "Maybe you should play too."

"Yeah!" Marshmallow says, having come out of the room. "You should, Silas."

He glares at me. "Uhh, I don't think so, princess."

"Please?" She smiles when Silas nods, defeated.

Marshmallow paces excitedly around the room. She looks cute [in the brotherly sense of the word, duh.] and extremely happy.

"Daphne?" Ruby calls.

She opens the door and slips inside. "I'm gonna pick out stuff for you two now."

"Okay," I say, even though I could have screamed 'NO!' and she wouldn't have listened.

"Dude," Silas says, "these Grimms are getting to you."

"Don't dude me," I growl, knowing that he's right, "I'm royalty."

"Silas," Marshmallow calls, "you're first."

My new friend enters the room. I whistle as I stare at the ceiling, not bothering to mask my boredom. Silas and Marshmallow and Ruby exit the room. Silas is now wearing a tux.

I snort when I see him. He rolls his eyes and fake-punches me in the stomach. "You're gonna love what they have picked out for you."

"It can't get any worse than that," I tip my head at him as Marshmallow ushered me inside.

As she showed me what she wanted me to wear, I realized that I was wrong. It could get worse, MUCH WORSE!!!

Sabrina POV

Red came to my room. "Sabrina," she calls. "Daphne and I want to show you what we picked out. Could you come into the mirror?"

"Sure," I say getting off my bed. "You look nice."

She was wearing a crimson dress. It had long sleeves and gold embroidery. She looked very grown up. Her newly dyed hair didn't even clash with the red of the dress.

"Thanks," Red says, looking at the floor. I follow her into Silas's room.

"Welcome to the world's weirdest dress up game," Silas says wryly as we walk through the mirror.

"You look…" I begin to say, looking at his tux.

"Mucho handsome-o!" Daphne struts into the hall. She has a pink dress. It's poufy and screams fairytale princess.

"And you look mucho cute-o," I say to her.

"Thanks! Oh, and don't steal my words," she reminds me. "Puck, are you ready yet?"

"I'm not wearing this, Marshmallow," a disgruntled Puck calls through the door.

"Don't be such a jerkazoid," my sister scolds.

"I'm begging you for mercy!" he calls.

Daphne rolls her eyes. "Puck, come out. Now!"

I almost gasp out loud as I realize something. My sweet 7 (almost 8) year old sister is turning into _me! _

The door in front of us opens. As soon as I catch a glimpse of the fairy king, I burst out laughing.

Puck was wearing, _oh my gosh…This is priceless. _

The Trickster King himself was wearing a dress. A dress!!!

The second he heard us laughing he tried to slam the door but Daphne stopped him.

"Oh, but you're the princess. Somebody needs to kiss you first," she teases, looking at me just like everyone else in the room is doing.

"Don't look at me," I growl. "Silas is the one in the tux."

Both boys stare at each other in silence. No one says anything.

"Awk~ward!" Daphne says finally.

"Yuck! Eww! Gross! You're really sick-minded," the boys say, interrupting each other to voice their disgust. Daphne's voice had broken them out of their surprised trances. Puck alternates between glaring at my sister and me.

I just laugh and go back to my room.

Serves him right.

**What did you think???**

**Did you like it? **

**REVIEW!**

**Happy New Year's everyone!**


	16. Baby

**Hello everyone! I am back! It has been a very long time since I updated, so I decided to today! This is a really long one, enjoy!**

16. Baby [I don't own SG, Back to the Future, Cars, Peter Pan, or Dr. Seuss's fish book, or Twilight. PS don't worry, Twilight is mentioned once, then I stop talking about it. PS {again}, don't hate me… I just didn't think Sabrina would like them.]

**SAB POV**

"But, Mom, why do I have to stay here with him?"

"He's your little brother," my mother answers my question. "You said you wanted to watch him."

"Yeah," I say. "I love Ty, and I do want to watch him. I just don't see why I have to babysit Puck too."

"You said you wanted to stay here. Your granny needs a break, so she's coming to New York with us. Daphne and Red are staying at a friend's house for the weekend. Jake is out of town trying to find a way to get Briar out of the barrier for a honeymoon. A Grimm needs to stay here, so you're going to stay with your little brother. Puck can't leave. It's as simple as that," she says, frantically packing a bag. "Besides, if someone realizes that you are the only thing keeping the barrier up, you might be in danger. Puck may be a pain in the neck, but he will protect you."

"Mom," I moan. "I'm old enough to protect myself. We have enough groceries to last a month, so I'm not even going to leave the house. The Detectives Grimm won't accept any cases this week, so I'll be fine. The Trickster King can go live in the woods with his smelly chimps for the weekend for all I care."

"He's staying, and that's final." My mom grabs her bag and goes out to the car.

"Liebling," Granny says. "Make sure that you don't give Elvis sausage. You remember what happens."

"Yeah," I say, grimacing. I balance Ty on my hip. "Are you dropping Red and Daphne at Leah's house?"

"Yep!" Daphne says from the backseat. "We're going to have so much fun! It's gravy!"

I smile. It'll be good for Daphne and Red to be with a girl their age. Well, Daphne's age since Red's, like, four hundred something.

"Be safe," my dad says, kissing my forehead.

"And don't kill Puck," my mom whispers as she hugs me.

"I think Dad purposely left that part out," I giggle.

"Me too," she says kissing Ty.

"Have fun!" I say, backing away from the car.

"Bye-bye!" Ty says, waving. I wave with him as the car pulls away from the driveway.

I go inside and look at the clock. It's almost ten. His majesty should be waking up soon.

"Hey, Ty," I say, setting him down on the floor. "Want to go play a prank on Puck?"

"Puck! Pwank!" he yells happily.

"Shh! We have to be quiet," I remind him, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Qwi-et."

"Good job," I say. I stop in the kitchen and grab a bucket. I fill it with ice cubes. This is payback. For, well, for everything he's ever done.

I put Ty on my shoulders to give him a piggyback ride up the stairs. I make sure I avoid all of the squeaky boards. We get to Puck's door, where I check for any booby traps. I don't see anything, so I walk to the trampoline.

Puck is lying on his back, in his footie pajamas again. Kraven the Deceiver, his stuffed unicorn, is next to him. I hold back a laugh. I set Ty down on the grass.

"Stay there for a while, okay?"

He nods, and happily plays with the green grass. I crawl on to the trampoline and take the bucket with me. On the front of Puck's pj's there is a zipper. Already, it's halfway down his chest. Red faced, I look away. Eww!

"Ty," I whisper. "Go get 'Bwina some towels, okay?"

"Towill," he says, toddling to the bathroom. He comes back with two big towels and a couple washcloths. "Towill for 'Bwina."

"Thank you," I whisper. I put all of the ice cubes on a towel. "Come here, Ty."

He crawls over to me, and sits in my lap. "Pwank Puck?"

"Yeah," I say, "we're gonna wake Puck up now." I had let some of the ice cubes melt, so now the bucket held about a cup of freezing cold water. "Hold the bucket, okay Ty?"

He nods silently.

I hold the end of the towel. "One, two, three," I whisper to Ty, "NOW!"

My little brother tips the bucket on Puck's face and I dump the ice cubes down his shirt.

"Whoa!" Puck yells, sitting up. He thrashes around, trying to find his attacker. This, of course, just makes the ice cubes move. "Brr!"

I laugh, hugging Ty close. "Good morning, Puck!"

"Hi!" Ty giggles.

"Hi. Grimm, I assume you did this," he says, wiping water from his eyes.

"You assume correctly," I say, "for the most part. Ty helped."

"You brought the child into this?" Puck says, trying to get all the ice cubes from his pajamas.

"He volunteered," I say, brushing the hair off of Ty's forehead.

"Oh, well. If he volunteered, who am I to break his dreams? He must be learning something from the Trickster King," Puck boasts. "This is cold. What'd you do, pour cold water on me?"

"No," I laugh. "_We _used ice cubes."

"You're gonna pay for this Grimm," he threatens. "Get out."

"Yes, your majesty. Of course," I say sarcastically. "Oh, I'm not making you breakfast."

"Fine!" he yells, sending a pixie to slam the door behind me.

"Fun, 'Bwina!" Ty says, clapping. "Do it, 'gain!"

"Maybe later," I tickle him. "What do you want to do now?"

"Bwekfist," he says. "Pwease?"

"I thought Mommy already made you breakfast," I say.

"No, Mommy said 'Bwina would."

"Oh, okay," I say. I hadn't eaten yet either, but I wasn't really hungry. Granny had let me cook yesterday, so I ate more than usual. I went to the kitchen.

"Change your mind, Grimm?" Puck asks, flying down the stairs. "Where's the Old Lady?"

"Granny Relda and my parents are going to New York this weekend. She told you that yesterday after you had stopped complaining about playing with Red and Daphne. I'm staying here with Ty because Uncle Jake is somewhere out of town. I don't know where, exactly."

"Oh. Then, where's the Marshmallow and Ruby?" he asks.

"Ruby?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Ruby, as in Red," Puck says with a 'duh' look on his face.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically. "I just didn't know you already gave her a nickname."

"She likes it," he says. "Are you gonna answer the question, Grimm?"

"They're at a friend's house. Sleepover."

"Oh. Can I have breakfast now?"

"Don't ask me," I say angrily. "I'm not making you breakfast."

"'Bwina, make me bwekfast?" Ty asks from his high chair.

"Yes, Ty," I answer.

"What? Why him and not me?" Puck asks.

"Because, he's my little brother and it's my job to take care of him. You, on the other hand, are 4,000 years old and can make yourself breakfast," I explain.

"Fine. Are you gonna eat?"

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm gonna make me food, so I might as well make you some. Just, believe me," he interrupts my doubts.

"Okay. Ty still has special kid cereal, so he'll have that. What are you gonna make?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Puck says haughtily.

"I'm not eating some rainbow creation, Puck," I say.

"Relax, Grimm. It's a surprise. If you don't want it, don't eat it," he says, sounding very mature.

"Whatever," I say, going to entertain Ty.

**Puck POV**

What have I gotten myself into? I have absolutely no clue what I'm going to make. Grimm's not gonna eat just anything, and if I make something she thinks is nasty she'll get mad at me. Again.

I had learned how to make myself food. I had been living alone in the forest, I needed to eat, you know. I looked in the fridge. There were some eggs. I could cook eggs, right? How hard could it be? I took them out, and then started to look for a pan.

I put it on the stove, and then looked at the buttons and dials. I had never actually used any kitchen appliances before. Sure, I've used the microwave, but that's it. I cooked over a fire whenever I lived in the forest.

"Grimm?" I say, hating myself. Since when did the Trickster King need to ask anyone for help, much less a girl?

"Hmm?" she says, looking at me.

"How's this thing work?"

"You've lived here for, what, almost a year and you don't know how to work the stove?" she asks, looking like she's trying not to laugh.

"Would I ask if I did?" I growl. No one laughs at the Prince of Pranks.

"Right," she sobers. "I don't need you burning the house down." She gets up and walks over to me. "Okay. A stove is like a mini fire. You turn the dial to turn the burner on. You can change the flame so it's on high or low, depending on how much something needs to cook."

"So, I just put the pan on and turn the dial?" I ask. What a cool invention. I wonder if it could blow stuff up…

"Yeah. Just make sure that you turn the right dial. There are four, because there are four corresponding burners."

"Okay." I crack open four eggs and whisk them. Then I put them on the already greased pan. I put that on the stove and turn on the right burner.

"Good," Grimm says. "You'll have to move the egg a lot so it doesn't burn. I hate black eggs."

"I know," I say. I must agree with her; burnt eggs are nasty.

I cook the eggs, and separate them onto two plates. I grab us forks and bring my meal to the table.

"Well done," Grimm says.

"You doubted me?" I say, raising my eyebrow like she did earlier.

"Yes," she answers without hesitation.

I look at Ty. "What about you, did you think I could make eggs?"

"Silly Puck," the kid says. Grimm snorts as she takes a sip of milk.

"Don't choke," I say before I can stop myself. I can't do that: she'll think I'm getting soft!

She swallows hard. "I'm fine."

We eat in silence. I can't believe she didn't thank me. I made her breakfast, and I didn't even try to get her back for the ice cubes thing. Well, not yet. It's coming… it's coming.

"'Bwina," the kid says. "I'm ti-erd."

"Okay," she says. "Puck, could you put the dishes away?" She picks up her brother.

"Yeah, fine." Cooking and cleaning, what have these Grimms done to me?

At least this will give me time to think of something to get her back. Grimm walks upstairs and into the kid's room.

I get up and take the dishes to the sink. It'll have to be something good… those ice cubes were cold. I'll strike when she's asleep with the kid. I'd heard the Old Lady complain that he'd never nap unless someone went to sleep with him. This will be perfect. Just, what to do, what to do?

I put the dishes in the sink and put some dish soap on them. As the bubbles cover the plates, it hits me. Bubbles! This is gonna be awesome.

I fly upstairs to the bathroom and take out some bubble bath. The kid loves the stuff. I rifle around in the closet, looking for stuff. I find some old shaving cream. This might be one of my best pranks yet.

I take the bucket from my room, and fill it with water. Then, I mix in the bubbles. I lug it to the kid's room. Sure enough, he and Grimm are lying on the floor on top of a blanket. They both look so peaceful.

I pick the kid up and set him in his crib/bed thing. It's not his fault that his sister dragged him into this. I start to put the bubbles all over Grimm's clothes. Then, I spray some shaving cream on my hands. I'd used this in my pranks before, it's awesome! I rub it on her face, and all over her arms. I call my pixies to the room. They twitter when they see Grimm, and it takes me a while to get their attention again.

"I need silly string," I tell them. "Get it from my room." They return the spray to me. It's a bright pink. I shake it and take off the lid. I stand back, and then spray Grimm in the face.

"Puck!" she yells. She pulls the silly string from her hair.

"Gotcha Grimm!" I yell back.

"Shush!" she says, looking at the crib. "I don't want to wake him up."

She tries to stand up, but slips on the bubbles. I snigger at her attempt. She sneers at me. Then, she grabs the leg of my jeans. She catches me off balance and I fall down. She takes shaving cream from her arm and throws it at me. Then, she grabs my shoulders and tries to stand up again. I purposely make her slip.

"Puck!" she hisses.

"What?" I say innocently.

"Let me get up."

"I'm not stopping you," I say, blowing some of the bubbles off of my shirt sleeve.

Grimm rolls her eyes. "This is your revenge?"

"Yeah. And pretty good revenge if I do say so myself," I puff up my chest.

"Puck," she giggles. Giggles, yeah, I know. Grimm…giggled?!?! "You're the one with the irrational fear of soap. Not me."

"But, you're dirty."

"I'm covered in bubbles and shaving cream," she corrects me. "There's a big difference between that and dirty. Now, get out. I don't want to wake up Ty."

I stand up and flutter my wings to dry them. Stupid bubbles. Grimm stares up at me, and then holds out her hand. "What?" I ask.

"Little help here, please."

I grab her hand and pull her up a lot harder than I had to. She skids across the wet floor, and knocks into me.

"Whoa," I say, sliding into the door.

Grimm blows a piece of hair out of her face. "You can let go now, fairy boy."

I drop her hand. "Yeah. You just kept holding on," I half-heartedly accuse.

She rolls her eyes and goes to her room.

Smooth, Puck… Real smooth, I think to myself. I try to get all the bubbles off of me, but then I have to go get a new shirt.

Drat! The Old Lady had taken all my favorite clothes. 'They're too dirty Puck. You have plenty to wear. I'm washing these,' she had said. Now, I have to wear something _clean. _

I take out a t-shirt. It's plain blue, so at least it's not as bad as the cutesy alligator one. I go to the kid's room. Grimm's gonna make me clean it anyways, so I take a towel and mop up all the left over bubbles. The kid is still asleep. I throw the towel towards the laundry room, and wander downstairs. Grimm's sitting in front of the TV, with dry clothes on now.

Her hair is still wet, and curls around her shoulders. It looks kinda cu…NO! _Do not think that, Puck,_ I coach myself.

I look at the TV. She's watching that movie again, Back to the Future.

"Don't you have this thing memorized yet?" I ask, flopping down on the other end of the couch.

Grimm jumps. "I didn't hear you come down. You're going to have to clean up Ty's room."

"Done," I grin at her. I am so good.

"Oh."

"You didn't answer the question," I say after a minute.

"What?" she asks, scrunching up her nose just like her sister does.

"Don't you have this memorized yet?" I repeat.

"Yeah," she says. "It doesn't matter. It's still a good movie."

"Okay," I say. Whatever.

We don't talk for the rest of the movie. The credits begin, and she changes the channel.

"'BWINA! Puck!" the kid yells.

"Ty!" Grimm jumps up from the couch. "Did you do anything to him?"

"No," I say. "I'm hurt. You think I would prank a defenseless two-year old?"

"I wouldn't put anything past you."

"That's sweet. I knew you liked me," I tease, even though I'm deadly serious.

"Excuse me?" she screeches.

"You. Like. Me," I repeat.

"Nuh-uh. In your dreams, fairy boy!" she yells, getting ready to run upstairs.

"Sabrina," I say.

Surprised, she turns around and stares at me.

"We danced, two days ago. Yesterday, you hated me. What's up?" I ask.

"What's with the maturity, Trickster?" she jokes nervously.

"I'm serious," I say. _For once, _I think to myself.

"I noticed," she whispers.

"So, what's with you?" I ask.

**Sabrina Pov**

"I don't know," I answer honestly. This mature, serious Puck is scaring me. I did kind of like dancing with him, but I can't tell him that. He doesn't need a bigger head, trust me. "I just want things to be the way they were before."

"Before what?" Puck asks. "Before the dance? Before you came here? Before…I don't know," he says.

"No. Yes… I don't know. Before…" I trail off. I don't know either. If I said 'before everything got so complicated,' I'd sound insane.

Somehow, he seems to know what I meant. "Yeah, sometimes I feel that way too. Living in the woods was a whole lot easier than this whole hero business," he says.

"I'm glad you love us all so much," I say sarcastically. He's always harping on the fact that he would've had it a whole lot easier as a villain. "Besides, you're not a total hero. I have a whole list of pranks and a pile of glop-ified clothes that say otherwise."

"Don't you forget it, Grimm," he teases. "I'm a villain of the worst kind…"

"Yeah. A villain who seems to take pleasure in saving my family from whatever latest disaster we've gotten into."

The Trickster King rolls his eyes. "Do I need to remind you who I am, and how many fear me?"

"Oh, no. Please, grant me mercy. I don't need to hear that speech again," I pretend to beg.

He smirks at me. "Very well, peasant."

I smile, and go up the stairs. I think we came to an understanding. What happened after the dance will never be brought up again, and we'll never tell anyone. Sounds good to me…

I pick Ty up. "Hey, did you sleep good?"

"Yah! Pway wif me, 'Bwina! Puck too!"

"What about me?" Puck questions from the door.

"Pway wif me!" my little brother yells. "And 'Bwina!"

"What are we gonna play?" Puck asks. He's looking at Ty, but I have the feeling that the question is directed at me.

"Hide 'n' zeke!" Ty answers.

"I think it's 'seek,' buddy," Puck says. "But, sure."

"Yay!" my brother says, sounding like Daphne. "Puck's it!"

"Do you know how to play?" I ask, not sure.

"Yeah, Grimm. How high do I count?" Puck retorts.

"Hundwid!" Ty answers before he runs to find a hiding spot.

"Can you count that high?" I ask. When we first met Uncle Jake, he had a problem counting to three.

"I'm not as dumb as I seem," Puck brayed. "I'll be fine. _One…Two…Three……" _

I run from the room, and see Ty hiding under a coffee table. I decide to go to Puck's room. Some of his pixies are buzzing around the door.

"If you tell Puck where I went, I will put you in a jar and give you to the kindergartners for pets." The pixies get dimmer and fly from the room at my threat.

I go to the river in Puck's room. I had been silently counting to myself, so I knew that he had to be almost ready. He'd probably see Ty first and then pretend that he didn't see him.

I follow the river to a waterfall. I look carefully at the rocks, and then I see the perfect hiding place. There's a weeping willow hanging over the river. It covers most of the riverbank around it. I jump from rock to rock and get to the tree just in time. I hear Puck's door bang open.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he yells. I guess his pixies decided not to tell him.

"'Bwina?" Ty says.

"She's not gonna come out when we call, bud. We're gonna have to find her." Puck says.

I grin, and sit down against the tree. It'll take awhile for Puck to find me, especially without the help of his pixies.

I wait patiently, almost laughing when he and Ty pass right by the tree. I swallow the laughter, and observe silently.

"Puck," Ty says. "Me hungwy."

"Grimm?" Puck yells. "Your brother's hungry. He wants food. I can't make little kid food. Drat, I thought that would work."

"Puck…" Ty moans, holding Puck's hand. "Me want 'Bwina."

"Grimm? Fine, you win. I give up," Puck says, whispering by the time he's done.

"Good," I say stepping out from the tree. "I knew I'd win."

"'Bwina!" Ty yells, jumping in the water.

"No!" I say as he's dragged off by the current. I cross the rocks, trying to grab his hand. He floats just out of my reach. "Puck, do something!"

**Puck POV**

What was I supposed to do? I open my wings and grab Grimm's hand. I set her on a rock at the base of the waterfall.

"Puck, hurry," she says, looking close to tears.

"Grimm, I'm not gonna let him die," I say, annoyed.

"Go, **_now_**!" she growls.

I fly to the waterfall and scoop up her brother right before he falls to his supposed death. The kid grabs my neck and holds on tight. I don't even realize that I'm wet and I'll have to change shirts again.

I take him back to Grimm and deposit him in her arms. "Don't you ever do that again," she scolds, kissing his forehead over and over again.

"Grimm," I say.

"What?" she asks looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I'm taken by surprise. Grimm never cried, not even when she found out what Mirror did.

"Hey, it's okay," I say, patting her shoulder awkwardly. Now what was I supposed to do?

"I was so scared. What if he died? I'm supposed to take care of him, Puck. He almost died," she wails, "again."

"Sabrina," I say firmly. "He didn't die. You're doing a good job taking care of him." She sniffles, and I lose it.

I hug her and the kid. "Grimm, you did fine. He's here. He's alive. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," she says, squeezing Ty tight. "I was on the other side of the river."

"Yeah, the other side of a river in a magic room that technically shouldn't exist…It's totally your fault," I say sarcastically. "He wouldn't have died anyways. It's enchanted. It'd be like landing on my trampoline."

"Really?" she says, looking up at me.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes," she grumbles. She turns red when she realizes how close we are. "You can let go now."

"Funny," I say opening my arms. I ignore the heat in my face. Stupid teenage hormones, I silently curse them. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," she says, not looking at me.

"What now?" I ask impatiently.

"You're kinda wet," she says, turning even redder.

I look down at the shirt sticking to my skin, and roll my eyes. Girls are so weird. "So is the kid," I say.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go change him now. You might wanna do the same," she suggests.

"Nah," I say, deciding to tease her. "I think I'll stay just like this."

"Put a dry shirt on Puck," she scolds, and I get the feeling that she knew exactly what I had been planning.

"Fine," I say, "but just because if you stand here and argue with me the kid might get pneumonia."

"Will he?" she says, looking scared again.

"Grimm, he will be fine! Just get him dressed, and then we'll make lunch." Jeez, the girl needs to learn to relax.

"_We'll _make lunch?" she raises an eyebrow again.

"Yeah," I mutter.

"Good," she smiles brightly, mostly at Ty instead of me, but that's okay.

"Are you gonna leave now?" I prompt. "I try not to expose just the average peasant to my muscles and awesomeness."

"Muscles and awesomeness?" she questions before she exits the room. "I think it's more the lack of that keeps you from, how'd you say, 'exposing' yourself."

"You keep thinking that, darlin'," I drawl at her. This could be more fun than I thought.

"Don't darlin' me," she snaps, closing the door.

I grab yet another clean shirt and throw it on. I can't believe Grimm's gotten me to wear clean clothes, cook, clean, and take care of her brother. Maybe she used some magic on me that makes me do whatever she wants. Yeah, that's it. I just have to resist the magic's effects. I'll make lunch like I said, and then I'll try to get back to normal.

I fly downstairs, and she's already in the kitchen. The radio's on and she's dancing with the kid. He's laughing like crazy, and singing baby-talk with the words. I stop on the stairs so she won't see me. She looks so happy, so carefree. It's nice to see her like this. I decide that resisting this magic is gonna be a lot harder than I thought. I fly into the kitchen.

At first, she doesn't see me. Then, the kid yells, "Hi!"

"Oh, Puck," she says breathlessly. She immediately stops dancing. "What do you want for lunch?"

"I dunno," I say. "What's the kid want?"

"The kid's name is Ty," Grimm says grumpily. "And he eats anything."

"Really? Anything?" Cool, maybe he'd eat…

"Anything edible," she interrupts my plans. "How does mac and cheese sound?"

"Fine. What is it?"

"You've never had macaroni and cheese?" she questions incredulously. "It's noodles and cheese sauce."

"Nope, never had it," I say. It sounds kinda good. My stomach rumbles. "I'm gonna need more than noodles."

"What else do you want?"

"Hot dogs," I answer. I saw some in the freezer a while ago. "I'll make 'em."

"Okay," she says. She goes into the cupboards and takes out some stuff. I retrieve the hotdogs from the freezer.

Quickly, we make our separate dishes.

"Hot dogs are done," I announce.

"So is the macaroni," Grimm replies. Without looking up, she goes to get a wooden spoon. I just happen to be standing in front of that cupboard. Inadvertently, she runs into me.

"Watch it Grimm," I say, grabbing the edge of the pot she was holding. "Oww!"

"What?" she says, jerking the pot back.

"You were gonna run into me," I say. "And that's hot."

"You weren't supposed to touch it," she says, setting it on a pot holder. "Did you get burnt?"

"Nah," I lie. "I'm fine. Let's eat."

**Sabrina POV**

I sit down and Puck brings the food to the table. He's so casual, I almost didn't notice that he didn't use one hand. Almost.

I cut up Ty's hot dog and put some ketchup on his plate.

"Tank you, 'Bwina," he says, stuffing a piece of hot dog in his mouth.

Puck has already started eating, but only with his right hand. If he doesn't want to talk about, fine! I pick up my fork and start eating. No one talks, so I just turn the radio back on.

Puck finishes his food and puts his plate in the sink. "I'll be in my room."

"Okay," I say, but he's already halfway up the stairs.

"'Bwina," Ty says.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna watch teev," he says.

"Tee-vee," I say slowly.

"Wanna watch teeeee-veeee," he repeats.

"Good job. Do you want to watch Cars again?" I ask.

"Yah! Caws!" he giggles.

I take him out of the high chair and put the DVD in the player. "Stay here, okay? 'Brina's going to be upstairs."

"OK!" he says, barely looking away from the TV.

I go upstairs, and open Puck's door. I look for him, and find his chimps instead. One, who I think is the leader, starts screaming at me. He takes a glop grenade and aims.

"No!" Puck yells. "Nelson, the war games are over for the weekend."

The chimp jumps up and down with the grenade.

"That's an order!" Puck says. The chimpanzees go back into the woods. "What do you want Grimm?"

"How's your hand?" I ask.

"It's fine. It just hurt for a while," he says shrugging. "Where's Ty?"

"He's watching a movie," I say.

"Oh. Wanna go for a swim?"

"Where?" I ask.

"I have a river in my room, where do you think?" he smirks.

"Right. I'm fine." I don't really want to go put my swimsuit on.

"We can wade," Puck says, grabbing my hand and flying me to the river.

"I never said yes," I pout.

"You were going to," he taunts, "and you know it."

"What's with you? You're being nice." He sets me down near the weeping willow.

"Nice, what an insult!" he backs up, stepping on the rocks I had used earlier. "The day the Trickster King is nice is the day I die!" He jumps off the waterfall.

"Puck!" I yell, sliding down the bank to the bottom of the waterfall.

"Relax Grimm," he says, stepping out from the waterfall's mist. "I told you nobody can be killed on this thing."

"You're hurt," I say, stepping onto a rock.

"What?" he scrunches his face up.

"You have scratches all over your face and arms," I tell him.

He looks down, and sees that I'm telling the truth. "So I do."

"Come on," I say. "If you don't clean the cuts they could get infected."

"Grimm, I'm immortal. I'm not gonna die from a couple cuts," he puffs up his chest like he's expecting me to praise him.

I roll my eyes. "Infections hurt, Puck."

"If it makes you not mad at me, I'll clean them," he blurts out.

Really? This could be fun. "Well, I don't know. It would be a lot easier without you."

"Who said I was going anywhere? Besides, I'd stay here and make lots and lots of noise if it hurt," he decides.

"Earplugs are my best friend," I tease.

"I thought Bella was," he says, puzzled.

"It's a figure of speech."

"Oh, right. I knew that," he lies.

"I'm sure you did," I say sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you," he sneers.

"Oh. And what becomes me?" I ask, thoroughly enjoying this.

"Dresses, and dancing, and smiling, and being happy," he says in one breath. He turns red.

I turn pink. "Oh."

"And blushing," he teases.

"You are too," I dip my head.

"Royalty does not blush," he says, sounding insulted.

"Whatever. Come on, you have to clean those cuts," I say.

"Do I have to? I don't know how," he says.

"I'll show you."

He smiles and flies me to the bathroom. "Show away."

I roll my eyes. I take some antiseptic spray from the closet along with a washcloth. "Sit."

He sits down on the edge of the toilet and looks up at me. "What now, Doc?"

"Now, you be quiet," I scold.

"Yes ma'am," Puck teases.

I roll my eyes and spray the washcloth. I clean all the cuts on his arms. He talks the whole time, so I know it must not hurt too much. He only has one cut on his face. It runs from the side of his eye down the edge of his face to his jaw. I put more antiseptic on the washcloth. Then, I press it against the cut.

"Oww! What the heck was that?" he asks, jerking away from me.

**Puck POV**

That hurt!

"You're such a baby," Grimm says, holding the cloth to my face again.

"It hurts, and I am not," I complain, wincing as she carefully rubs the cloth over the cut.

"I can see that it hurts," she says wryly. "There, I'm done."

"Finally. I don't think anyone deserves that kind of torture. Aunt-is-ep-tic," I sound out.

Grimm makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a snort. "Antiseptic," she corrects.

"Same thing," I say, standing up. "I was close."

"No, you weren't," she says. "Aunt-is-ep-tic doesn't sound like antiseptic."

"Whatever." I step closer to her.

"What are you doing?" she says, backing up.

"Nothing," I say, still walking closer.

"Puck, stop it," she keeps backing up, and trips. She falls backwards into the tub.

"Oh my gosh, that was side-splittingly funny!" I laugh. She looks so comical sitting in the tub with her knees hanging over the edge.

"It's not that funny," she grumbles, getting up. "Sit down."

"I thought you said you were done," I complain.

"I lied. Now, sit."

"What am I, a dog?" I ask, sitting down. "Woof!"

She cracks a smile, but then hides it. "Look at me."

"Sure. But why?"

"So I can see your eyes," she says.

"Sure thing," I say, standing. I step close to her, this time grabbing her hands. "Are you losing yourself in the emerald green?"

"No," she says, tearing away from my grasp. "But, I did find out something."

"What?" I ask.

"You have a concussion."

"What?!" I question.

"You have a concussion," she repeats. "Your eyes are dilated. Mood changes and unpredictability are signs of this."

"No concussion," I say. It's just her. My attempts to sway the magical hold she has on me kinda just made it worse. So, maybe I like her. A little. I just have to survive summer, and then I can find another girl to like. Yeah, that's a plan. "I'm fine."

"Did you hit your head, other than just getting scratched?" she asks, not letting it go.

"No," I say harshly. "I'm fine."

"Okay then," she says softly.

"Grimm, I'm sorry. I'm fine," I say. This might be a problem. If I can't stand hurting her feelings, how am I going to insult her? What if she finds out? Well, she must already know if she put the spell on me.

The rational part of me keeps telling me that there's no spell, but since when have **I** been _rational_?

"Okay. I have to go check on Ty."

I change shirts again; I'm thankful that no one else is here to see how many times I changed today.

I have to get over this spell. Maybe… I'll come up with a good prank for when her parents get back. Yeah, that's what I'll do. At least then, the Old Lady will keep her from killing me.

She and the kid are watching another movie, so I sit down on the other end of the couch. "Whatcha watching?"

"You won't like it," she warns.

"Try me."

"Peter Pan," she says quietly.

"He has his own movie?"

"Yeah," she answers. "Walt Disney made it. I'm sure that you'll find it to be totally erroneous."

"Erroneous?" I repeat. What's with the big words?

"Yeah. It means…"

"I know what it means," I interrupt. "It's an insult to me that the Old Lady even owns this movie."

"I suppose, but Daphne and Ty like it," Grimm says, cuddling with her little brother.

"Oh, well. If they like it…" I say sarcastically.

"Good. Now, shh, so he can watch the show," she says, her eyes twinkling.

She looks really pret—_no! She looks horrible. _That's a lie.

Great, I'm arguing with myself! No wonder she thought I had a concussion, there's something weird going on in my head.

**SAB POV [later]**

We finished Peter Pan. I'm really surprised that Puck sat through the whole movie. Then, we played ring-around-the-rosy with Ty. We also played duck-duck-goose, where Puck won every time. By the time Ty and I admitted defeat, it was time for supper. I didn't really feel like cooking, so I took out the phone book.

"I thought you said you were going to get supper ready," Puck says from the doorway.

"I am. Ferryport Landing must have a pizza delivery or something," I say, flipping through the phone book. "We'll get take-out from the Blue Plate."

"You don't feel like cooking, I presume?"

"Since when do you presume?" I retort. "But, yes."

"What are you going to get?" he asks.

"Three cheeseburgers and fries," I answer, dialing the phone.

I order from Farrah, who had decided that she could still work there as long as she kept a low profile.

"Thirteen dollars, hun," she says, smacking her gum.

"Okay. Puck will be there to pick it up in ten minutes. Thanks," I say.

"Why me?" the fairy in question moans after I hang up.

"Because you're the only one who can fly, and I promised my mom that I wouldn't leave the house. And, I don't really want you to drop my brother," I explain.

"My pixies can watch him. C'mon," he puppy-dog pouts, "you haven't been out of the house all day."

"I promised," I whisper. "Just go, Puck. I'll have everything ready when you get back."

"Fine," he slams his hand on the table.

What did he expect me to do, swoon? Whatever.

He gets up and flies out the door, slamming it behind him. Well, I guess it's time for a royal temper tantrum. I can't help but wonder what's wrong with him. He accuses me of mood swings, but he goes from pulling pranks to trying to…I don't know what he's trying to do. If it was any other guy, at school for example, I'd say he was flirting. But, this is Puck. He doesn't flirt, well not to me. He does with some of the other girls, but I try not to notice.

I set the table, and try to get the fairy out of my head. He's annoying even when he's not in the same room, or in this case, the same house!

"'Bwina, ware's Puck?" Ty asks, wrapping his arms around my leg.

"He's getting us supper," I answer, bending down to pick him up.

"No! Want Puck!" he yells.

"Well, at least one Grimm doesn't hate me," the fairy says from behind me.

"Puck!" Ty yells, running to his newest friend.

"Whoa," Puck says, handing me a box. "Farrah says hi, and to keep the box."

"Good. Thank you, Puck," I decide to say.

"You're welcome," he says, puffing up his chest. He picks up Ty and sets the boy on his shoulders.

"Peggy-back wide!" Ty squeals, and hugs Puck's neck.

"Whoa, buddy," Puck gasps. "Need to breath."

"Ty come here. We're going to eat now," I instruct, pulling my brother away from Puck.

"Wanna sit wif Puck!" he says, grabbing onto Puck's hair.

"Do you mind, fairy boy?" I ask, embarrassed at my brother's outburst.

"Nah. How hard can it be?"

Very, but I don't tell him that. "Ty, you'll have to sit in your own chair."

"No, on Puck's lap!" my brother says, sitting down on Puck's legs.

"It's fine," Puck says, moving Ty's plate over. "I'll just help him eat."

"Let me cut it first," I say. I don't want him to choke.

"I can do it, Grimm," Puck says, reaching for the knife I'm holding.

"Okay," I say, carefully giving it to him. He cuts the burger into bite-sized pieces.

"What?" he says as I stare at him.

"You know how to do this very well," I say hesitantly.

"I'm older than Mustardseed. I had to play big brother for a while," he says.

"Oh. Mustardseed looks older."

"Well, he is by human standards. He's only 3,000-some years old," Puck says. "I'm the oldest, that's why I was appointed king."

"Right. So, when you left, Mustardseed became king?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why the sudden interest in my baby brother?" Puck questions me.

"Just curious, that's all," I say quickly.

"Oh. Are you gonna sit and eat or ask questions all night?"

To answer, I sit down in my chair and unwrap my burger. I take a small bite, and watch as the Trickster King feeds my brother.

After a while, Puck says, "Could you take him for a sec? I kinda want to have some of mine before it gets too cold."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I should've paid more attention," I say.

Ty, however, has other plans. "No! Stay wif Puck!"

"Ty," I scold. "You are being very uncooperative today."

"Like he knows what that means," Puck mutters.

"He's smarter than you think," I whisper back.

"Well, then why won't he sit with you so I can eat?"

"I don't know," I reply. I scoot my chair next to Puck, and slide Ty's plate closer to me. "There, now you can eat and he can stay on your lap."

"That works," Puck says between bites of burger.

I roll my eyes and feed Ty the remains of his cheeseburger. We all share a large order of fries.

"Grimm," Puck says, glancing over at me.

"What?"

"The kid, Ty, is asleep," he says. I glance down at my brother. He's snoring softly, and is leaning back against Puck.

I stand up, and prepare to take him. Puck stops me.

"What?" I repeat.

"Maybe I should take him, just in case he throws a fit again," Puck says, standing up.

"Okay," I follow the two of them up to Puck's room. "I think we wore him out."

"Yeah. He's gonna sleep good tonight," Puck says, looking down at the boy in the crib.

"Yeah," I say. "It's already 7:30, I just hope he sleeps through the night."

"Yeah…" he trails off.

**Puck POV**

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask. Without the kid being awake, there's no reason we have to pretend to be nice to each other.

"I'm gonna read for a while," she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, I want to relax and fill my mind with some sappy romance that isn't a fairytale…" she says.

"Oka-ay," I stretch out the word. Girls are SO weird…

"I'm so sick of reading for research," she says, walking down the stairs after retrieving a book from her room.

"It's not one of those stupid vampire ones, is it?" I ask.

"No, I would never read those. I think they have to be the stupidest things ever written. Vampires would never allow themselves to fall for humans in such a way. Not to mention, no guy could be that perfect. Stephanie Meyers is the worst author _ever_. I don't see what the fascination with everything Twilight is," she rants.

"Good. I think they sound dumb, too," I simply say.

She smiles. "I'm guessing that some of the girls who fawn over you have mentioned them."

"Good guess. One of them even had the audacity to compare me to Edward, and she said he was better! I'm way better than any stupid vampire," I pout.

"Yeah, a stupid vampire who doesn't exist," she reminds me. "You exist, so…"

"So?" I ask. I love it when she talks herself into a hole.

"So, obviously, you have to be worse," she says, wincing as I gasp. "Puck, he's a creation of a crazy lady's imagination. He's gonna be perfect, compared to every single male on the planet. And that includes you."

"Oh." Secretly, I had hoped that she thought I was better. Fine, whatever!

"Don't pout," she says, sitting down on the couch.

"I still don't see why you're reading for fun. It's horrible," I say.

"Puck, can you read?" she asks.

"Yes, Grimm, I can. Thank you very much!" I snap.

"You can't, can you?" she says, staring at me.

How did she know? "Umm…"

"That's why you never research with us," she says, talking faster, "you can't read."

"I can read," I say. "Just, not in English," I mumble.

Somehow, she heard me. "Oh. So, what can you read?"

"French," I answer.

"But, you were in Shakespeare. That was Old English," she says, closing her book.

"Yeah, and I speak English, but my mom taught us in French," I clear my throat awkwardly. "J'ai appris beaucoup dans mes études. Je les ai détestés, mais j'ai fait tout à fait bien."

"Okay. What did you just say?" she asks, staring at me like I'd grown another head.

"I learned a lot in my studies. I hated them, but I did quite well," I translate. "I was later taught English, by none other than William Shakespeare."

"William Shakespeare, _the _William Shakespeare, one of the greatest playwrights of all time, taught you to speak English?" she says incredulously.

"Yep."

"Wow," she smiles. "Do you want to learn to read, in English?"

"Maybe," I say. I suppose it could be useful… "Are you offering?"

"I'm sure Granny wouldn't mind. My dad could be a good teacher too, as long as he doesn't try to kill you," she answers.

"No, are _you_, Sabrina Grimm, offering to teach me?" I ask again.

She turns pink. "I guess. If you want me to be the one to teach you, we could start now."

"Now?" I question.

"Why not?" she says happily.

"Okay," I say, not nearly as excited.

"Good! Let me go get some paper and a pencil," she says, grabbing everything she needed.

I clear off the table in the library. "This good, Grimm?"

"Yeah," she says. "Perfect! Let's get started."

She first teaches me the alphabet. It's pretty easy to recognize letters.

"Okay," Grimm writes out the entire alphabet, "point to the letter 'R.'"

I glance through the letters, and pick the right one.

"Good," she says, quizzing me on more. The alphabet is just pronounced differently in French, but the letters are all the same.

"Grimm, I think I got this. Let's go on," I say.

She nods and then takes out a board game from the cupboard. "This will help you recognize words," she says. "The game's called memory. The cards have pictures on them."

"If you say so…" I say, looking on as she spreads the cards across the table. Then, she writes things down in a list.

"Each word is of one of the pictures. You have to match them up," Grimm says.

I grab a card; it shows a dog. I scan through the list. I know that dog starts with 'day,' or 'Dee' in English. There is no 'ga' sound in French, but it's the same as 'ga' in Grimm, so I know it's a 'gee.' There's only one word with both D and G, so that has to be dog.

I point to it.

"Good," Grimm says, showing me another card. I work through all of them. She runs upstairs and grabs a book. "Can you read this?"

She hands it to me, and I open it to the first page.

"Ooo-nna," I sound out.

"If there's an 'o' in the beginning of a word, it sounds like there's a 'w' in front," Grimm says.

"Wo-na, one," I continue. Grimm nods, so I keep going. "Fff-iii-shh, Fish!"

"Yeah."

"Okay. One fish, twa… umm, two?"

"Yeah, that's right," Grimm says. "Look at the pictures if you have to. See, each picture matches the words, like the cards."

"Okay," I repeat. "I'll try again. One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish."

"Yes," Grimm says, impulsively hugging me. "You did it!"

"Yeah, you can let go now," I remind her gently.

She rolls her eyes and steps away. "I'm gonna read the rest. Follow along," she instructs primly.

She takes the book, and flips it towards me, reading upside down. "Black fish, blue fish; old fish, new fish…"

She reads, and I start matching each written word to what she spoke.

By the time Grimm's done, she's yawning.

"I think that's all we need to do tonight," I say, gently taking the book. "Go to bed. I'll turn the lights off and everything."

"But," she complains, covering her mouth as she yawns again.

"No buts, I can see in the dark; you can't. Go to bed," I command.

"Fine. Thank you, Puck. You're doing a good job learning so fast," she says, mounting the stairs.

"Thanks," I say, feeling warm inside.

I turn off the lights, and fall into bed, well onto my trampoline.

Later, I wake up to the kid crying, and somebody pounding on my bedroom door.

I'm still wearing the same clothes I was last night, so I open the door. "What?"

"He wants you," Grimm says, handing Ty to me.

I take the kid, and he immediately stops crying. What is it with weeping Grimms today? "What time is it?" I ask.

"Umm," she checks her watch. "1:45 am."

"Wow," I yawn at the same time Grimm does. I look down at her. She has a big tee shirt on that falls to her knees.

"What?" she questions me, once she realizes I'm staring at her. She looks down at her clothes. "I have shorts on, stinkpot."

"Again, with the nicknames," I say, ignoring the fact that I'm probably red. I wasn't thinking anything like that, was I?

"Is he asleep?" she asks, staring at her brother.

"No!" he yells. "Not ti-erd!"

"Shh," Grimm coos, stepping closer to him. "Beddy-bye time."

"No! Stay wif Puck," Ty squirms, latching onto me.

"What is it with you and Puck today?" Grimm murmurs.

"It's fine, Grimm. He can sleep on my trampoline," I say.

"Fine," she says, walking away.

"'Bwina?" Ty whines. "No! Want 'Bwina too!"

"Uh, Grimm?" I call. "The kid wants both of us." I fly over to her, carefully holding the kid.

"Well, that might be a problem," she says.

"You've slept on the trampoline before," I remind her.

"Yeah, 'cuz I had to," she retorts.

"'Bwina, me 'fraid. Bad dweam," her brother says. "Mommy 'n' Daddy not home…"

"He sleeps with them when he gets scared," Grimm explains. "Daphne did the same thing before they were kidnapped.

"Want 'Bwina _and_ Puck," Ty whines.

"Grimm," I say, knowing that this toddler has completely melted my heart.

"We'll just sleep on separate sides of the trampoline," she says, walking towards it.

"Wait," I grab her arm. "I put up a new trap."

"I can't see anything in here," she says, freezing in place.

"Take the kid," I hand him to her.

"Why?" she says.

I don't answer, and just pick her up instead.

"Puck!" she wraps a hand behind my neck. "You could've warned me. What if I'd dropped Ty?"

"You'd be in trouble," I answer, secretly relishing the feel of her in my arms and hating myself for it. There is something WRONG with me!

I land on the trampoline, and Grimm lays Ty down on the thing I use as a bed.

"Good night, again," she says, carefully lying down next to him. She closes her eyes and immediately falls asleep.

I lay down as far away as possible. I decide not to fall asleep, in case the kid wakes up again. I go over the day's events in my head. A lot had happened, not only today but the last couple of days. Not only have the events been weird, but I've been weird. Grimm is getting to me. She was right, I've been _nice! _It's horrible. Not to mention, I really care for the little guy.

I can't believe that Grimm convinced me to learn how to read. Why? I've never had any use for it before now, even though I've lived in the Old Lady's house for just about a year now. I'm not really allergic to them, I just pretend. There are many ailments I can pretend to have.

I think back to the talk I had with my brother before I left Faerie…

_"You're leaving your kingdom, for a girl?" Mustardseed asks as I prepare for Grimm's speech, the one that her mom wrote. _

_"No!" I shake my head. "I'm leaving, to go home. I like it there. I don't want this kingdom. I'm eleven years old, and I'm happy. You're 15 and don't have anything better to do than serve Mom."_

_"What's your point?" my younger [in reality] brother asks as I put on my crown. _

_"I'm returning to Ferryport Landing. While Titania is our mother, there is a reason that Oberon willed the kingdom to his sons, us. She has a tendency to lose it when she gets angry, which isn't the greatest in a ruler."_

_"Father was the same way," Mustardseed comments. _

_"Yeah, but he didn't think that," I explain with patience that I don't usually have. Really, my brother could be so dumb sometimes. "So, that leaves you and a homicidal fairy who I intend to send to the most secure prison in Faerie."_

_"So, that leaves me." _

_"Yes. Do you want to be King of Faerie?"_

_He doesn't really have a choice; we both know that. "I would be honored, Robin."_

_"I told you not to call me that. It's Puck, especially now," I say. _

_"Whatever," he says. "I can't believe that Mother got you to wear clean clothes."_

_"They're not clean," I smile wickedly, showing him my green sweatshirt hidden under my cape. _

_"I shall never understand why you seem to have such a fascination of dirt."_

_"Oh, little brother, that is why I'm older and wiser," I tease. _

_"And way more immature," he teases back, ruffling my hair. He is taller than me now, and never stops to flaunt it. He was only approximately eight when I left, but he had aged while I was gone. I figured this had to be Mother's doing. _

_I punch him in the stomach. "Don't ever do that again!" _

_"Very well," he says, putting his hands up. "Your kingdom awaits."_

_"Your kingdom," I correct. "My kingdom is a magic room in the Grimm house with a chimpanzee army."_

_"The Grimms seem to be quite fond of you, and you of them."_

_"The Old Lady gave me food," I say. _

_"You trusted the oldest girl, more than anyone, even me," he points out. "Is there something going on, brother?"_

_"No!" I wrinkle my nose in disgust. _

_"She is quite pretty," Mustardseed muses. _

_I punch him again. "She's too young for you."_

_"And, obviously there's nothing going on," he says sarcastically. "The pixies tell me that the first thing you said when you came out of the cocoon was to her. Apparently, you've saved her before…" my brother trails off. _

_"Shut up," I say. _

_"Yes, that was exactly what I said."**Shut up!"** I could not believe that the Trickster King had turned hero for a little girl," he says. "Face it, Puck. You like her."_

_"I do not."_

_"I asked the littlest girl, the one with pigtails, about you. She said you prank Sabrina all the time. You barely even bother anyone else anymore. That's not you Puck."_

_"Mustardseed, drop it," I growl at him. _

_"You like her, and you know it," he whispers as we walk out to the main room of the Golden Egg. _

_"Shut up."_

_He grins, and I resist the urge to punch him again. I hate my family. _

The kid stirs in his sleep. I peek at Grimm's watch. It's already 6:30; I must have fallen asleep.

"You slept for a long time," a soft voice says. I look up. Grimm's already awake.

"You must not have," I comment, sitting up.

"Daphne's snoring makes me get up right about now anyways. What were you dreaming about?" she asks.

"Hmm?" I ask, confused.

"You were talking a little. Mostly, you were just saying 'no!' over and over again. You said Mustardseed once or twice, too," she says, stretching.

"He's a pain, even in my dreams," I say lightly, hoping she won't ask anything else.

Grimm snorts, and stands up. "Can you stay with Ty? I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed."

"Sure."

"Oh," she turns back to me, "and if anybody asks, as soon as Ty was sleeping I went back to my own room. Dad would kill me."

"He'd kill you? No way, he'd blame me and then kill me," I argue.

"True," she smiles, "but I'd be grounded for the rest of junior high. And high school. And the rest of my life."

She closes the door, and moments later I hear the shower running.

I close my eyes. I'm still tired.

* * *

Later [still Puck POV]

Grimm came back, and woke me up. We made breakfast again, and then sat down in the living room. We watched another Disney movie.

"My parents are gonna be home soon," Grimm says. "I don't really want them to know about Ty almost dying, so we just went swimming, Okay?"

"He wouldn't have died. So, we actually did just go swimming," I remind her.

"Right."

"So, we're back at war the second they get home, right?" I ask.

"You bet!" she says, reaching for her glass.

I look back at the TV, but a second later, liquid pours over my head.

"They're home!" Grimm says cheerfully, holding up her empty water glass.

She picks up Ty and runs outside.

"Grimm!" I yell, trying to sound angry even though I'm happy. This summer is gonna be fun, after all.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	17. Snow

**Hi everybody! I"m back! It's been forever, I know. Thank you to my faitful readers and reviewers. Enjoy! This is a two-shot with Chapter 18**

**17. Snow [I don't own SG.]**  
**Sabrina Pov [later, about a month]**

"Christmas?" Puck questions. "But, it's summer."

"Yeah," I say, "that's why it's called Christmas in _July, _silly."

"Whatever," Puck says and walks from the room.

"Liebling," Granny calls to me from the attic. "Come up here, please."

"Coming," I climb up the ladder. The only part of Granny that I could see was the sunflower on her hat. She handed me a stack of boxes labeled "x-mas."

"Bring those downstairs please, liebling. Then, we can decorate. Thank you," she says, going back to the pile of decorations.

"Yes, Granny," I say, trying to keep the boxes from toppling. I back down the ladder. I get about four steps down, and then start to lose my balance. I wrap my toes around the rungs and screech.

"Gosh, Grimm! Can't you even survive five minutes in your own house without me?" Puck calls from somewhere below me.

"Fairy boy," I snarl, "get these boxes, please."

"You didn't answer the question," he taunts as he flies up to where I am on the ladder. "The Trickster King, aka moi, deserves an answer."

"Just take the boxes," I say, "before I fall off the stupid ladder."

"At least you're not still wearing the dress," Puck says. "Remember, I changed all your clothes back, without you even threatening me."

"Puck, the boxes," I plead.

"Grimm, the question," he answers, floating in the air.

"Fine!" I yell. "Normally, I could survive _over_ 5 minutes without you, but I'm going to fall to my death from this ladder… So, help me, jerk!"

"That works," he says, taking the boxes. "Oh, by the way, ugly, you wouldn't fall to your death… you're only one step from the floor."

"Puck!" I yell, infuriated. That idiot, why didn't he just tell me that? I thought we'd agreed to stop using the nicknames, but they must be a part of the war games. "Granny, do you need anything else?"

"No, liebling. I'll just bring down this last box, and meet you in the living room," she says.

"Puck," I call, "I need those boxes."

"Where do you want them?" he says from next to me.

I jump about a foot. He grins and I stick my tongue out at him, "The living room, please."

He flies ahead of me, and Daphne comes running down the stairs. "Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!!! This is the first Christmas we'll have with Mom and Dad and Granny **_and_** Ty!!!" She bounces up and down, and I hear jingle bells. She's wearing a reindeer antler headband, complete with the bells.

I hide a grin and say, "C'mon, we're gonna decorate now." We walk to the living room, and gasp. It's filled with boxes of decorations. This is the first time I've seen the extent of our real decorations. Last year at Christmas, we just used the wand of Merlin to decorate. Since Baba Yaga took it, and I'm addicted to magic now, we're going to decorate the old fashioned way. Puck is sitting on the sofa, surrounded by boxes.

Granny comes bustling into the room, with Red following. "Are you ready to decorate, lieblings?"

"Yeah!" Daphne yells.

"Okay," Granny smiles. She opens the box she has, and plops a Santa hat on Daphne's head between the antlers.

"Oh! Does everybody get one?" she asks.

Granny nods, "You can pass them out."

Daphne takes the box, and hands one to Red. She walks over to Puck and me, and gives both of us one.

"I'm not wearing this thing," Puck says.

"Do it," I hiss at him, "or else, fairy boy!"

"Or else what?" he asks as I put on my hat.

"Use your imagination," I threaten.

"I'm not wearing it," he smirks, "and you can't make me!" I don't even reply. I just snatch the hat from his hand, and get up from the couch. "Ha, you realized that I'm right!" I nod silently.

"I'll be right back, Granny," I tell her. I go to the kitchen and put glue on the rim of the hat. This just happens to be the same, quick drying glue Puck used in Daphne's hair. I return to the living room, quiet as a mouse. I sneak up behind Puck and put the hat on his head. I press the glue-covered parts into his hair.

"HEY!" the Trickster King shouts, indignantly. He promptly flips around to face me. "What do you think you're doing, peasant?"

"Making you," I reply sassily.

"I can always take it off."

"You do that," I sneer.

He tries and ends up almost ripping his hair out. "Well played, Grimm," he scowls at me.

I smile, and turn back to Granny. "I'm ready now."

"Good," she says. "Your sister and Red are putting garland up outside. You and Puck will be putting up the tree in here."

"I have to work with him?" I ask.

"I have to work with her?" Puck yells at the same moment.

"Yes," Granny replies and leaves the room.

"Get to work, Grimm. I'll supervise," Puck says stretching out on the couch.

"I don't think so," I growl, and smack his arm. "You're helping, fairy boy."

"Fine," he pouts.

Puck POV

I'm royalty! I shouldn't have to be decorating, with Grimm nonetheless!

"We'll have to actually find the tree first," Grimm says, opening boxes.

"Grimm," I say. "Trees grow outside."

"She doesn't have an artificial tree?" she questions me with wide eyes.

"Artificial?" I say just to make her mad.

"Yeah, artificial…fake."

"No. I don't think so," I say. I grab the tree stand and hand it to her. "We might as well set this up first."

"Yeah," Grimm says quietly. "Do you know how?"

"Don't you?" I respond.

"No," she says, looking at the floor. "We never had a real tree."

"It's not that hard, Grimm," I tease. "Watch the Trickster King; you might learn a thing or two."

She mutters something under her breath, but lets me set up the stand. She then follows me to my room. "What are we doing?"

"We have to get a tree," I say, aggravatingly patient. "I happen to have an ax in here. C'mon." I drag her to my collection of tools, and grab what we'll need. I offer her my hand.

"What?"

"I'm gonna fly us outside," I say in a 'well, duh' voice.

"Right," she blushes, but grabs my hand.

I ignore her weird behavior, and fly us to the forest. I land not too far from my junk throne. Grimm looks around, like she recognizes the place. She should, seeing as we danced here too.

"Is this where you sent your pixies after us?"

"Yeah," I say, looking at the ground. I had almost killed her sister when I let my pixies go after them; then I had almost drowned Grimm herself in a pool.

"Oh."

"Let's go find the perfect tree. Marshmallow and the Old Lady won't be happy if it isn't just right," I say.

"You're right about that," Grimm says shyly. "Let's go!"

"Yeah," I say. She walks around, inspecting all of the pines. All of a sudden, I remember something. I know where we can find the perfect tree. "Sabrina, c'mon. I know the perfect tree. It's on the other side of town, up by the mountain."

"You called me Sabrina," she says in awe.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Can we go now?"

"Okay," she says, automatically grabbing my hand. I open my wings, and try to ignore the fact that I don't actually need to hold her hand as tight as I am.

I fly us up to the top of the mountain. There isn't any snow left up here, just some slush. It's been a warm summer so far. "Is this where we were when the Jabberwocky tried to kill us?" Grimm asks as I set her down.

"Close," I say. I walk to a humongous pine. "This is it."

"Puck," Grimm says, "it's huge! Will we even be able to fit in the living room?"

"I think so," I say. "If not, I think Jake could, um, _fix _it."

"True," she says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's do it!"

"Great," I say grinning like a maniac. I take out my flute, and summon my minions. "We need this tree cut down," I command. They take my ax, and quickly cut the tree. Just as it's ready to fall, I tell Grimm, "C'mon, we have to move or be flattened."

"Isn't that a nice thought," she quips as I fly us a safe distance away. The tree falls over with a loud thud.

"Sweet," I say quietly. Grimm smiles, and ducks her head.

"How are we gonna get it back?" she asks.

"Hey," I say. "You're looking at the Trickster King. I can do a lot more than just pull pranks." I turn to the pixies and tell them to bring me some rope. Quickly, they return with a length of rope. "You serve me well, minions."

Grimm rolls her eyes as I tie the rope around the trunk of the tree. Then, I tie the other end around me waist.

"You're gonna pull it, all the way home?" she asks dubiously.

"Sort of," I say. "Get on my back." When she starts to argue, I just say, "Please."

"Fine," she says, and climbs on my back. She loosely grasps my shoulders as I begin to transform. My skin turns leathery and gray. I grow two more feet in place of my hands, and I feel my nose getting longer. "An elephant?"

"You have to give me points for originality," I say to the girl on my back. "Are you holding on?"

"Yeah," she says.

I tromp down the mountain and drag the tree behind us. Grimm makes me avoid town, since she didn't bring forgetful dust. In twenty minutes, we're back to the house. I go back to my real form and help Grimm from my back. The tree just barely fits in the living room, but it does look awesome.

Grimm starts rummaging in boxes. "Wow," she says lifting up a tangled ball of lights. "This might take awhile. Could you, uhh… never mind…"

"Could I what?" I ask, teasing her.

"Could you have your pixies help us?" she asks in a single breath.

"Yeah, sure." I blow into my flute, and immediately the pixies start untangling the lights. "Now, was that so hard? I'm really not that bad."

"So you keep telling me," Grimm says, watching my minions do the work.

"I'm hurt," I say, turning her head to face me. "You don't think that, do you?" I put on my best puppy dog pout, which I learned from Marshmallow.

"No," she says after a minute, glancing away from my face. "Not _that _bad, but you're pushing it, fairy."

I wink at her, and she rolls her eyes.

Sabrina pov

We stand, and the pixies start hanging the lights. I open boxes, trying to find ornaments while Puck supervises his pixies. I flick the back of my Santa hat from my face for the hundredth time, and set another box in the pile. So far, I haven't found anything but ornaments.

"Hey, Grimm," Puck says from behind me. "They're done."

"Good," I say. "Now you and I can put ornaments on."

"They can help," he says.

"No," I argue. "Granny said you and I were supposed to do this. I doubt she wanted us to have help. We'll just keep the lights thing to ourselves."

"Fine," Puck says, and waves the pixies away. "Holy cow! Are those all gonna go on the tree?"

"I guess so," I answer. "Here," I hand him a box. We start putting the ornaments up, beginning from the bottom. Soon, we're up so high, I can't reach anymore. I can't use the ladder, because Red and Daphne have it outside.

Puck is just flying up and down, oblivious to my problem.

"Hey, fairy boy," I say. "Little help here."

"What?" he asks, drifting back to the floor.

"I can't reach any more," I say. "You'll have…"

I don't even have time to finish my sentence, because Puck picks me up and flies me to the top of the tree.

"Thanks," I say breathlessly. I'm sitting on his knees, just like I would on a chair. He has his hands around my waist to keep me falling to the floor. I reach over and hang up all the ornaments in the box I have.

"Does that work for you?" Puck asks, as I grab another box from the floor.

"Yeah, sure," I say, my face turning pink. He is unusually silent as I finish hanging all the other ornaments. Somehow, we're able to get all of them on.

"It looks good," Puck says as he sets me on the floor.

"It needs something else," I say, backing up to look at the tree. "I've got it. C'mon, fairy boy."

I lead the way to the kitchen and take the popcorn kernels from the cupboard.

"You're hungry and you want popcorn?" Puck asks.

"No, silly," I say. "We're going to make popcorn garland. It's fun!"

"Okay," he says. He watches as I show him how, and then we start to make garland.

***Later*** Sabrina pov

We finally got all of the garland done, and up on the tree. I step back and admire our work, "Perfect!"

"We're home!" my mom calls. She, my dad, and Ty come into the room. "Oh, this looks wonderful. Did you do this Sabrina?"

"Yeah," I answer bashfully. "Puck and I were assigned to decorate the tree."

Puck smiles proudly as everyone, even my dad, admires the tree.

"Hey, Grimm," he says. "Let's go see what Marshmallow and Ruby got done."

"Okay," I shrug. I take Ty from my mom and balance him on my hip.

"Wed and Daffy!!!" he smiles.

Puck grins and opens the door. He holds it open for me, and I feel my mouth drop.

"What?!?!" he says. "I can be polite if I wanna."

I snort, but still walk out to the porch. There are candy canes, nutcrackers, and reindeer all over the yard. Puck and I step out onto the sidewalk at the same time, and are covered with white fluff.

I laugh and look up. Daphne and Red are sitting on the porch roof holding a bag of fake snow.

"Isn't it cool?" Daphne says as she and Red climb off the roof.

"Yeah, you guys did a good job," I say.

"But," Puck interrupts, "I think the tree looks better."

"You guys are done already?" Red asks.

"Yep," Puck and I reply simultaneously.

"Good!" Daphne says. "Then you can help with the backyard after lunch." She and Red laugh and run inside.

"Now, that's not fair," Puck complains.

Granny comes out from the house. "Lieblings, the tree looks beautiful. It's lunchtime now. Would you mind helping with the backyard? The girls are slower than you two are."

"Sure, Granny," I say before Puck can refuse. He glares at me, and flies into the house, letting the door slam behind him. Granny and I follow him into the house, sitting down at the table.

We eat something that looks like a grilled cheese sandwich with purple polka dotted bread, and a murky green glass of something that's supposed to be similar to soda. I finish half my sandwich. Then, I push my plate across the table to Puck. He grins and swallows it in two bites. I stand and dump my glass down the sink.

"C'mon," I tell Puck as I drag him from the room.

"I'm coming," he says, still eating the part of Daphne's sandwich that he stole. We go out the back door to the yard.

"We should set up the pool, the barbeque grill, and the picnic table," I instruct. "Then, we can put up more Christmas stuff."

"Okay," Puck agrees. "You do that. I'm going to get more to eat."

"Puck, you had, like, three sandwiches. If you help with this, I will make you an entire meal," I bargain.

"Really?" his eyes light up.

"Really," I sigh. Already, I'm regretting this.

"I'm in!" he says eagerly. He flies over to the box the kid pool is in. He opens it, and quickly inflates it. I take out the filter and set it up. Puck starts to connect everything. "Do you want to fill it now, or tomorrow?"

"Fill it halfway now," I decide, "and then we'll fill it again right before everyone gets here. That way, it'll be a little cold."

"Okay," he says, doing what I told him. I pull the grill out of the garage, and Puck takes out the picnic table.

Daphne and Red come outside. "Can we put decorations up now?" they ask.

"Yep," Puck says.

The girls start to set up Santa's sleigh while Puck and I string lights around the yard. Soon, Puck and I finish. He digs through another box.

"What about this?" he shows me a box labeled mistletoe.

"No," I almost yell. Daphne looks up.

"But, Sabrina," she implores, "we have to. It's Christmas."

"Fine," I say. "Then, you put them up."

"Okay!" she says taking the box from Puck. "Come with me, Red!"

Ty crawls over to me. "Hey, buddy," I say. "What do you think about this?"

"Pwetty!" he says. I giggle and tickle his tummy. He laughs. I pick him up and twirl him around. He laughs louder.

I keep spinning him around as I walk around the yard. I pay attention only to Ty, and don't even notice when my twirling starts to move us all over the yard. I spin again, and run into Puck.

"Whoa," he says, grasping my arms.

"Puck!" Ty yells. "Come pway wif me 'n' 'Bwina!"

Puck grins at my little brother, and reaches down into a box. He clumps something together and then winds up to throw it. I turn to face him, and I get a fake snowball in my face.

"Puck!" I yelped. I grab a handful of artificial snow and make my own snowball. I throw it at Puck, and hit him right in the back of the head. "Yes!"

I set Ty down by a reindeer, and grab another bag of snow. Seconds later, Puck and I are in a full-fledged snowball fight. Then, I get hit by another snowball. I look down. My little brother has a little handful of snow.

"Hey," I say. "Whose side are you on?"

"Boys versus girls, Grimm," Puck taunts. "You're outnumbered."

"Really?" I raise my eyebrows. "Daphne! Red! Come out here. We're having a snowball fight!"

"Not fair!" Puck yells. I empty my bag of snow, and start to chase him. He grabs my brother and sits down. "You wouldn't hurt an innocent toddler…"

My sister and Red had come outside, and saw what was happening. "Ty," Daphne yells. "Come to Daffy!"

"Daffy!" Ty says happily and runs over to her.

"Cheater," Puck sneers.

"How so?" I ask. "One-on-one is fair."

I throw the snowball, and get him right in the face.

"You're gonna pay for that piggy!"

"Oh, yeah… how?" I giggle.

Puck pov.

Good question. I stand up and look around. I had lost my bag of snow awhile ago. I back up and feel the pool behind me.

"I am the Trickster King, spiritual leader to everyone on the wrong side of the tracks, Prince of juvenile delinquents," I babble, distracting her.

Behind my back, I grab the hose. I point it at her, and get her soaking wet.

"Puck!!!" Grimm screams.

"Yep, that's my name. Don't wear it out!!!"

She runs up to me faster than I thought she could and stole the hose from me. "Revenge, fairy boy, is sweet!"

She squirts me and laughs. She runs into the house, and doesn't even look back. I fly after her. She stops in the bathroom and grabs a couple towels. After putting one over her shoulders, she throws me one.

"Not bad, fairy," she says, flipping her hair upside down and drying it.

"Not bad yourself, Grimm," I say, shaking the water from my hair.

"Hey, watch it!" she says when I get her wet. She rolls her eyes. "I'm gonna go change. We did a good job today, Puck."

"Yeah, we did," I say. Once she disappears, I continue, "Sabrina."

* * *

**Review!**


	18. Sing

**Hey everyone! Well, I'm back... finally, I know, I know...**

**Here is Part 2 of the Christmas in July party.... **

**Continued from Chapter 17. "Snow"**

18. Sing [I don't own SG.]  
Daphne pov, July 4 morning of party… [next day]

I wake up in the morning to sun shining into the room I share with Red. Oh my gosh! Today's the 4th of July!!! Our party is today!!! I still have to hang the mistletoe. I didn't want to do it yesterday cuz then everybody would know where they are, everybody being Sabrina and Puck. They just can't see how perfect they are for each other. And, Puck even knows about the future. I'm glad Granny listened to me yesterday, and paired the two of them together. It was so cute yesterday, when they had their snowball fight.

I go down to breakfast. Granny made my favorite today, waffles with pink syrup! I eat as fast as I can. At 11 o'clock, people will start getting her. Of course, everyone from our family will be here. Briar's coming since she's practically part of the family now. And, Granny let me invite Snow White and Billy Charming. I hope they get married soon. They're perfect for each other too!

Red and I watch TV for a while, and then we go get ready. Granny turned the air conditioner all the way up, and it's almost freezing inside. Outside, it's over 90°! I put up all the mistletoe, over almost every door and on a couple trees outside. I'm gonna get a lot of people to kiss today!

Sabrina pov

It's the day of our party, and people are just about to get here. I throw on my swimsuit. It's a two piece, and the bottoms are a skirt while the top is a tankini. I can still fit my regular shirt on top, so I put a tank top on. I put my hair up in a high pony, and go to my brother's nursery. Mr. Swineheart and Boarman made it for him when they made an extra room for my parents. I take out a patriotic outfit for Ty, and dress him quickly.

"'Bwina," Ty says. "Party!!!"

"Yeah," I murmur, "That's right."

"Puck!" he points. I turn, and look behind me.

I nod at Ty, and say, "I see you got the Santa hat off."

"Yes," Puck replies. "I had to take four showers to get all the glue out."

"Oh, poor you," I croon sarcastically.

"Yeah," he says. "You're finally getting it."

"I was being…"

"Sarcastic," he finishes, "I know, I know. I was too."

"Oh," I say, kissing Ty's nose, who giggles. I pick my brother up, and brush past Puck.

"That's it?" Puck breaths down my neck. "Just, oh?"

"Yes," I say, walking faster to get away from him. Already, I can hear that some of our guests are here.

I walk in through the door, with Puck following a step behind me. Daphne gasps and giggles. Red points above my head. There hangs a sprig of mistletoe. _Daphne, why didn't you listen to me?_ I think to myself.

I smile at everyone in the room. My parents, Tobias, Uncle Jake, Briar, Snow White, and Charming are all here. Granny must be in the kitchen. I lean down and kiss Ty on the forehead, and go to my chair.

Daphne scowls at me. I smile back at her, and Puck sits down, clueless.

"Hi!" Ty yells. "Party! Cwis-mis!"

Everybody laughs and Snow steals my brother from my arms.

"Well," Granny says. "Everything's all set up outside. The boys can start making us our lunch."

"I'll make some dessert, Granny," I offer.

"Thank you, liebling," she says, ushering everyone outside.

"Do you want help?" Puck asks from the door.

"Puck," Daphne says, "you should help. If you do, you get to taste-test everything."

"Daph," I yell. "Go and play with Red!"

"Fine!" she barks at me.

Puck saunters up next to me. "Whatcha gonna make?"

"I don't know," I say. "Stay here." I run upstairs, carefully avoiding the mistletoe. I grab one of my cookbooks. Inside is a recipe for an ice cream cake. I enter the kitchen again, but not before knocking the mistletoe to the floor with a broom.

"Marshmallow's not gonna be happy that you did that," Puck says.

"She'll survive," I say going to the freezer. I collect all the ingredients and start to crush graham crackers.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks.

"Can you scoop ice cream out for me?" I answer with a question of my own.

"Sure," he says, and does what I said. "You cook a lot now, more than before."

"Well, before I was the only one who didn't like Granny's eccentric food. Now that my parents are back, we just have different tastes."

"I noticed. You barely ever eat," he comments without looking up.

"I guess. Now, all we have to do is put the chocolate sauce on and throw this in the freezer for a while."

"Good," Puck says. He reaches behind me and grabs a bottle of chocolate sauce. He opens his mouth and squirts some on his tongue.

"No!" I say, grabbing the bottle. "It's for the cake, genius."

"It's better this way," he says, shrugging away from my grip.

"Puck!" I moan.

"Fine," he says and pours it over the ice cream. I take another bottle and make sure every scoop has some chocolate. "Now can I finish the sauce?"

He looks up at me pleadingly, and I roll my eyes. "Go ahead." I put the cake pan in the freezer, and return to the counter.

"Lieblings," Granny calls. "Lunch is ready."

"Coming!" Puck and I answer at the same time.

Puck goes to the door, and is just about to step out when I say, "Wait!"

I look up, and sure enough, there is some mistletoe. I take my broom, and get it off the door. I set the mistletoe in its box, and walk through the door.

Everyone but Daphne laughs at my caution. She just pouts as I join everybody at the table. We have burgers and hotdogs from the grill. My dad and Uncle Jake were manning the grill.

"Mewey Cwismis!" Ty says. I grin.

We all eat quickly.

"Can we go swimming now, Granny?" Daphne asks.

"Of course. Sabrina, can you finish filling the pool?"

"Sure," I say and turn the water on. Daphne and Red go upstairs to change. Puck decides to change as well. By the time they're all in the yard again, the pool is full. I sit down and take off my tank top.

I had dressed Ty in his swim trunks this morning, so I took him from my mom and climbed in.

"Brr!" he says, holding onto my neck.

"It's okay," I console. "Look, here comes Daffy and Red."

"And Puck!" the fairy says. "Cannonball!" He jumps in the little pool and makes a tidal wave.

"Nice, fairy boy," I say wiping the water from my face. Daphne and Red get in the pool with considerably smaller splashes.

"Puck made spwash!" Ty giggles.

"Yeah, little dude," Puck says, staring at my swimsuit. "Come here, you," he finally switches his attention to my brother.

"NO!" Ty yells. "Cold!" He tightens his grip around my neck.

"Yeah, a little," Puck says. "But we're strong guys, we can take it." He flexes his muscles at my little brother, and I can't help but notice how muscular he is. I turn red and look down at Ty.

"Me stong too!" he says.

"That's right," I assure him.

Puck has been inching closer to us, and he reaches out to touch Ty's shoulder. "You ready, man?"

"Yah!" he says, jumping towards Puck.

Puck grins and I say, "Be careful, fairy boy. That's my little brother."

"You bet," Puck says, saluting me. He wades around with Ty sitting piggy back on his shoulders.

Red ropes me into a game of Marco Polo with her, Daphne, and Briar. Right now, I'm Marco.

"Marco," I call.

"Polo," Briar says from somewhere behind me.

I turn around and walk towards her voice. "Marco?"

"Polo," Red whispers on my left.

"Marco?" I turn towards her.

"POLO!" all three players yell.

I stick my arms out and blindly walk around the pool. "Marco?" I ask, running into someone.

"Polo," a deeper voice says in front of me. I open my eyes. I had run smack into Puck's _shirtless _chest.

"Where's Ty?" I ask the first thing that comes to mind.

"Your mom has him," Puck says.

I breathe a sigh of relief and back up. I hear twittering laughs behind me.

"Gotcha!" Daphne yells proudly. I look up. In the tree branches is a sprig of mistletoe.

"In the trees, Daphne? Really?" I ask.

"It worked," she says. "You know the rules."

"Rules?" Puck blurts out.

"Yeah," Briar says from out of the pool.

"Anyone caught under the mistletoe has to kiss," Jake says right before he and Briar demonstrate.

"Eww!" Puck bellows.

"So, we're waiting…" Daphne chuckles.

Before I can think of a way to get out of this, Puck bends down and kisses my cheek. "Let's go get that ice cream," he says.

"Sure," I reply, in shock. I grab a beach towel and dry off. Then, I go inside and bring out my dessert. Purposely, I avoid my dad, as he is glaring daggers at Puck.

"This is good," Snow says. Everyone agrees with her. "You are a very good cook, Sabrina."

"You'll have to make us stuff more often," Red says.

Puck glances at me, and we share a look. Red must not like Granny's food that much either.

"Let's sing Christmas carols!" Daphne decides when everybody's done.

Puck POV

"I can't sing," I say at the same time Grimm does.

"Sabrina, you liar," Veronica Grimm says. "You are a very good singer, and you know it."

Grimm blushes, and looks at the ground.

"Puck," Granny says, "you're not that bad either. You were singing with the radio the other day."

"Drat," I say so only Grimm can hear.

She coughs to cover up her giggle.

Marshmallow starts to pass out songbooks. Of course, we're short some so Grimm and I have to share. Jake and Briar and Grimm's parents share, as do Snow White and Charming.

It seems like Marshmallow is trying to pair us off… She'll feel the wrath of the Trickster King later, I promise.

I still can't figure out how we're supposed to hold the book so both of us can see it. I shoot a confused look at Jake, who is solely focused on Briar. He's sitting on the bench with Briar in front of him. He takes the book and wraps his arm around her. Blech! Charming and Snow White are doing practically the same thing. They're no help at all!

Grimm primly sits down on the grass with her little brother between her legs. "I doubt we'll even need the books. We probably know most of the songs," she says.

"Yeah," I agree with her.

"We're gonna sing…" Marshmallow ponders the choices. "The First Noel!"

"Of course," Grimm says under her breath, "she picks one of the only ones she knows I don't have memorized completely."

I chortle behind her, and she looks up at me. "It can't be that bad," I try to convince her.

"No, it can be. Look at the way Daphne's looking back between us and Briar and Jake. I'm not sitting like that with you, fairy boy."

"Good thing, ugly," I say, "since you'd never get the chance. But, the kid you're holding deserves a little holiday spirit. Couldn't you sing, for Ty?"

"Sing, 'Bwina," the two-year-old begs.

"That was cheap, Puck," Grimm says. "Fine. Sit," she gestures to the grass next to her.

I hold back a grin and sit down. "You wanna hold the book?"

"I kinda have my hands full," she says, kissing Ty's forehead.

"Right," I say, turning red. I could **_see_** that.

"You two ready?" Daphne asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Mom," Marshmallow says, "can you lead?"

"Sure," Veronica says.

I hold the songbook as far away as possible and quietly sing. Grimm sings a little bit louder than me, and I can hear her. She does have a good voice, not that I noticed. Pshaw.

Marshmallow leads us into another song, "Here We Come A-Wassailing."

"Why can't we sing the songs we know?" Grimm whispers to me as she scoots closer to see the book.

"I don't know," I whisper back. "You should suggest a simple one, like Jingle Bells or Deck the Halls."

"You do it, fairy boy. You've never been quiet," she accuses gently.

"Fine," I say louder than I was supposed to.

"Do you have something to say?" the Old Lady asks me.

"Uh, yeah. Ty wants to sing Jingle Bells," I say.

Grimm snorts next to me.

"We can do that," the Old Lady replies. "Would you care to lead, Puck?"

"Do I have to?" I croaked.

"Yes," Henry dictates.

I curl my lip in distaste.

"Ty and I will help," Grimm says. "Won't we?"

"Yah! Help Puck!" the kid says. Grimm smiles at him, a breathtaking smile, at least to me.

_Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh..._

We sing that verse and through the chorus a couple times. Ty giggles and claps his hands.

"Granny's right," Grimm whispers to me. "You're not as bad as you think."

"Neither are you," I drawl quietly.

She smiles shyly, and stands up.

"Don't you want to sing more?" Marshmallow asks.

"Go ahead," she says. "I'll still sing once I get back. It's Ty's n-a-p time."

"Not tired!" Ty yells running back to me. "Stay wif Puck!"

"I'll go in too," I say quickly. "I'll take an n-a-p too if I have to."

I stand and follow Grimm inside, through the only door without mistletoe.

"Puck," she says, "it's fine. I'll stay until he goes to sleep; you don't have to."

"I don't mind," I say, lifting Ty onto my shoulders and flying upstairs.

"Whee!" he yells.

"You're supposed to help calm him down, not make him hyper," Grimm scolds me as she walks behind us.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"Yeah, right," she grins.

"I am," I argue.

"So you say," she says, taking Ty to his bedroom.

Quickly, she changes him into pajamas and lays him in the crib.

"Not TIRED!" the boy yells, using all of his lung capacity. He grabs the bars and starts screaming.

Really, the kid must have sleeping problems. Or bad dreams. First, that night three days ago; and now today…poor kid. Yeah, yeah, yeah don't tell me: I'm getting soft.

"Ty," Grimm says, "it's your nap time. You have to sleep."

"NO!"

Sabrina POV

Ty didn't want his nap, and he definitely needed one. I bent down and picked him up. I walked around the room, rocking him. Puck followed us, looking over my shoulder.

"Sleepy time," I coo to my brother.

"NO!"

"Do you want me to get your mom?" Puck asks.

"No," I say. "I can do it."

"Why do you do everything with him? He's not your baby," Puck continues.

"My mom has been kinda high-strung since she and Dad woke up. Not to mention, I never really got to do this with Daphne. I was only five when she was born."

"Okay. So, mini-mom, whatcha gonna do?" he says.

"I'll just n-a-p with him for awhile," I say, taking Ty to my room. "I'll come back out when he's a-s-l-e-e-p."

"I'll wait."

"Okay," I say, proud that Puck got the words that I spelled. We had continued with our lessons, when we could get away from everybody. "There's a chair over there."

He nods and sits down.

"We're gonna lie down," I say. I hum "rock a bye baby," and lay down on the bed.

Ty cuddles next to me. "Seepy time," he says.

After about fifteen minutes, I'm sure he's asleep.

"Is he finally sleeping?" Puck whispers as he stands up.

"Yeah," I say. "Could you hold him for a second?"

"Sure," he picks my baby brother up. "Do you want him in his crib?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Puck."

"I'm doing this for the kid, Grimm," he says walking from the room.

"Yeah," I say. "I know."

We walk downstairs and we can hear Daphne singing loudly.

"Do we have to go back out?" Puck asks.

"I dunno," I say.

"Merry Christmas, Grimm," he says.

"Merry Christmas, fairy boy. I'm surprised: no pranks today?" I muse.

"Nah, not today… They'll be coming when you least expect it, ugly," he pointed out.

"I'm always expecting something, I live with the Trickster King," I mimic his speech.

"I should hope so," he says going outside. "You'd be awfully bored if you didn't."

He's right, I think to myself.

**Tell me what you thought! Reviews are greatly appreiciated. **

Camaro_Enthusiast


	19. Pumpkin

**I'm ALIVE! It's surprising, I'm sure, with my lack of updating as evidence. Here is Chapter 19.**

19. Pumpkin [I don't own SG.] Sabrina pov

"Why _pumpkin_?" I ask.

"Cuz I like it," he answered.

"And I thought you couldn't get any weirder," I mumble.

"I heard that," he whispers in my ear.

I jump about a foot. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Nothing," he answers quickly, backing away.

"Right," I drawl quietly. I glance down at my notebook.

It reads:

_Meal for Puck:_

_-Salad=Lettuce with "lots" of different dressings and veggies_

_-Soup= Chicken noodle, with crackers and tons of noodles_

_-Appetizer= miniature quiches AND meat/cheese kabobs _

_-Entrée= Steak, medium rare with BBQ sauce_

_-Vegetables= Hashbrowns, with cheese [lots]_

_-Bread= Dinner Croissants _

_- Fruit/Side= Ambrosia Salad, with rainbow marshmallows_

_-Drink= homemade punch, any berry preferable Raspberry or, at "last resort" plain fruit punch. _

_-Desert= Cheesecake…_

Who likes a pumpkin cheesecake anytime but Thanksgiving? Apparently, the Trickster King.

I put the word pumpkin after cheesecake. Now, I'm really regretting the deal we made. I said if he helped me, I'd make him a meal. I thought a meal meant meat, a side, and desert. He told me otherwise. "Meal" meant everything on my list. I don't know that if this was worth decorating the lawn for a day, but at least it got done, and my parents and Uncle Jake took it down.

"So, can I start cooking now?" I ask.

"Yeah. Do we have everything?" Puck asks.

"We?" I question, raising my eyebrow to punctuate the sentence. I so knew that it drove him crazy.

"You."

"You said we!"

"I did not," he scoffs.

"Did too," I grin, but decide to stop the argument, "Yes, Granny has everything in the pantry."

"That was all I asked," Puck huffs.

"Details, details," I roll my eyes. "You know that this is gonna take a while, right?"

"Yeah. So, today or what?" he asks.

"Tomorrow, at the earliest," I shrug.

"Tomorrow?"

"At the earliest," I repeat.

"But I'm hungry," he whines. "If I—ugh—help, will it get done faster?"

"Yeah," I stretch out the word, "but the cheesecake needs to sit overnight."

"Oh. I knew that!" he proclaims.

"Mmm-hmm," I smile. "Bread first, then the quiches."

"What do you want me to do?" he asks, rubbing one foot behind the other like a grasshopper.

"Get all the ingredients for the salad, and soup. I can make them now, then we'll warm them up before you're ready to eat," I say.

"Okay, pumpkin."

"Did you just call me _pumpkin?_" I ask, wide-eyed.

"Nooo," he says, trying to sound innocent.

"You so did," Daphne says, grabbing a glass of orange milk from the fridge.

"No! I was wondering, uh… if you wanted the pumpkin for the cheesecake now. Yeah," he says, turning red.

Daphne snorts, milk coming from her nose. "Yeah, right."

"Marshmallow, go away," Puck orders, staring at me.

"Fine," she rolls her eyes dramatically. "You all are kook-a-licious."

"Kookalicious?" I question.

"Yeah. It means crazy, but like, a ton," the almost-eight year old smiles, leaving the room.

"Daphne-ish gives me a headache," Puck whines.

"Me too," I smile, happy at the dissipation of the awkward moment. Something, however, makes me ask, "Pumpkin?"

"Don't start," he growls, his eyes turning black with swirls of silver.

"Why do your eyes change color?" I ask, grabbing yeast, flour, and water for the croissants.

"I dunno," he shrugs. "It's a fairy thing, I guess. My mom's always turned black when I got into major trouble."

"So, black means angry?"

"Yeah, I guess," he lifts a shoulder unknowingly.

"What about green?"

"Everyday, nothing special," he answers after thinking about it for a minute, "or when I'm pretending to be human… Blue means I'm thinking hard, especially about pranks."

"What other colors are there?" I ask, mixing the ingredients in a large bowl.

"My mom's and dad's used to turn silver when they were arguing."

"I thought you said that angry was black," I question, beginning to knead the dough.

"Yeah, but they weren't angry. I asked once, and my mom said that silver meant love," he rolls his eyes, I could just tell from his voice.

"Love?" I choke out.

"Yeah. Why?" he stares at me, coming out from the pantry, holding many of the ingredients.

"Just wondering," I lie, my voice going up an octave.

"Okay," he shrugs. The black fades from his eyes, leaving a silver bull's-eye around his pupil, with the rest of his eyes green.

I turn red and look back to the dough. This could be a long meal.

TBC in Chapter 20

**

* * *

**

Reviews are greatly appreiciated.

Camaro_Enthusiast


	20. Sleep

**Here's a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and your patience while waiting for new chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**20. Sleep [I don't own SG.] Puck POV**

"Not bad, Grimm. Not bad at all," I compliment, waiting for her to argue that it was better than that. When she said nothing, I looked toward her. She was asleep; her head down on the table.

"You fell asleep, Grimm? After all that hard work, you don't even want to know what I thought? You just wanna sleep?" I ask, not caring that she wouldn't hear this.

Yesterday, she had made me all my favorite foods. She served it today, and the cheesecake was awesome. And I really _did_ mean 'did she want the pumpkin?' when I said pumpkin, honest!

Then, we got into that whole thing about my eyes. Why did she care about the silver so much, anyways? I mean, it's not like mine are ever silver… but why would she ask? No… they couldn't have been… silver?

But that would mean that I was thinking about something…some**_one_**… I love. No way! I mean, Marshmallow and Grimm were the only ones there… and I don't love either of them. No.

I glance back at Grimm, and feel a weird flutter in my stomach. Maybe she did mess something up when she made the food…

She smiles in her sleep, leaving me wondering what she was dreaming about. She stretches sleepily, and I quickly look away, expecting her to wake up. Nothing happens, and I turn back to face her. She had just drooped further onto the table, her hair falling in front of her face. She had _finally_ stopped wearing makeup, which was good. I really didn't need to see a replica of Heart when I woke up in the morning. I mean, after I saw her in the morning. It's not like I kept watch in her room… anymore.

I groan, and stand up. I take a step towards her chair, and gently pick her up.

"C'mon, Grimm. You can sleep in your room. Wake up," I prod her.

She moans, and shakes her head, leaning into my arms. "No."

I smile, she sounds like Ty. "But, Grimm, it's _nappy_ _time_," I mock her words.

"No."

"Grimm," I whisper close to her ear, "I will not sleep next to you if that's what it takes."

"No."

"What? To my not sleeping with you or that's not what it will take?" I grin.

"No."

"C'mon, Grimm. Give me something to work with here."

"I wanna go to bed," she whines, wrapping an arm around my neck. "I'm sleepy."

"Fine. I'll bring you to your room," I say, like it's the hardest thing in the world.

"Thank you," she says, nestling her face in my neck.

I swear, I stop breathing. Did Grimm just _snuggle_ with me? I grin in disbelief. It kinda, maybe… slightly… felt good.

"Come on," she drawls, yawning cutely. "I'm tired."

"Alright," I whisper. "Stay there, you'll be in your bed in a second."

"Thank you," she says, breathing heavily on my neck.

"Yeah," I open my wings, slowly flying up the stairs. I enter her room, and lay her on the bed.

"Thank you," she says, cuddling down into her pillow.

"Sleep good," I slip from the room, "…pumpkin."

**

* * *

**

Reviews are greatly appreiciated.

Camaro_Enthusiast


	21. Pictures

**All of the reviews were awesome! Thanks so much for all your enthusiastic replies!**

**Here is Chapter 21. I hope you like it!**

I don't own Sisters Grimm.

* * *

**21. Pictures-Sabrina's POV**

"But Briar, why do we have to take pictures?" I whine, irritated-ly moving an itchy ruffle from my shoulder.

"Come on, Sabrina. You're such a kookalicious person, of course we _have_ to take pictures. It's their wedding, they'll want to remember it forever," Daphne asks, ending with a dreamy sigh. "It's the least we can do."

"Yes, liebling," Granny chimed in. "You'll have to be with Puck, of course. He won't be with the other groomsmen, your father objected."

"So, what? Me and Puck? Really, Granny, really?" I ask sassily.

"Yes, dear. Now, you will sit with him and be polite and smile prettily for the picture," Granny answers seriously. "You wouldn't want to spend the rest of the day sitting in your room with that dress on, I suppose."

"Of course not, Granny. I'll go find Puck," I say.

"What about me?" a voice asks from behind me.

"C'mon, Puck," I pull him away, really wanting to get this over with so I could put on my jeans. I don't know how Briar decided that this would be a perfect dress for me. I despised the ruffles and lace and tulle and whatever else she had managed to get onto it.

"What?" he asks, straightening his suit jacket. Uncle Jake had picked out a darker suit for him, and he had a green shirt on. Emerald, like his eyes…sometimes.

"Granny says that we have to take pictures with one another. My dad is throwing a fit again; something about not liking _Peter Pan_," I taunt, trying to make him angry.

"I hate your father," he says in a low voice. His eyes turn a dangerous purple, leaving me wonder what that meant.

"What does purple mean?" I ask.

"What?" he scrutinizes me.

"Purple, your eyes…What does it mean when they're purple?" I ask.

"I dunno. I didn't know they turned purple. Are they still?" he asks.

"Yeah," I hand him a compact mirror from the purse thing Briar had given me.

"Weird," he says, staring at his reflection.

"Please. It's better than what I'm wearing," I gesture at the horrid dress.

"Please," he mimics. "It's not that bad."

"Puck, it is pink!" I moan. "And it has lace, ruffles, tulle, and whatever this thread stuff is," I hold up a tier of fabric with a rose on it.

"I think it's called embroidery," he supplies helpfully.

"I hate it," I whine quietly, trying to avoid Briar's ears.

"I figured," his eyes silently scan the dress. "I like the beading part," his gaze zeros in on a set of beads that hugged not only my waist but the neckline as well. It criss-crossed in front, and then stopped right below the _extremely_ low neckline.

"It has _puffy sleeves,"_ I point out.

"I dunno. It kinda works for me, _Sabrina,"_ he stretches my name, making it sound girly.

"You are so…" I can't settle on a word, but decided to take a page from Daphne's book [or rather, dictionary], "kookalicious."

"Did you really just use your sister's word on me?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes."

"Really, Grimm?"

"Yes," I say confidently.

"Okay, whatever," he holds up his hands. "C'mon, those pictures won't take themselves."

"I wish," I follow him towards where Briar was sitting with Jake and Granny Relda. "I hate pictures."

"Why?" Puck asks as we wait for the photographer to finish.

"I don't like being stared at; a photo will be me being stared at for who-knows how long," I shrug.

"Okay," Puck accepts my answer. "Well, it's our turn."

"Yeah."

"Oh, and Grimm?" he turns to look at me, as we sit in the fancy chairs for the photographer.

"Hmm?" I ask through a smile.

"It looks good. _You_ look good," he says, truly smiling, but his cheeks seem more colored than usually.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"Smile, you two," the photographer orders. "Sweetheart, where are your flowers?"

"Uh, I dunno."

"I'll find 'em," Puck says, standing and almost hitting his head on the background behind us.

"Thanks Puck," I say.

"So, how's it going?" the photographer asks.

"Fine," I answer hesitantly.

"Come on, Sabrina. Don't you recognize Jorinda?" the man points to my friend.

"Yeah. So?"

"She's my wife," he tells me.

"Oh. You're Jorin!" I smile.

"Yep," he grins. "So, this is your boyfriend?"

"Oh, no. He's just my friend. Granny…adopted him," I finish lamely.

"Jorinda said that this… Puck, was your boyfriend," Jorin stares at me.

"Jorinda probably heard that fantasy from my sister. She's really into the fairytale thing," I smile lovingly.

"Ah."

"Hey, found 'em," Puck hands me a bouquet.

"Thanks," I smile, smelling them. I loved the pink tiger lilies with the single rose in the middle.

"No prob," Puck pulls on a cocky smile, and sits next to me again.

"Smile!"

**

* * *

**

Reviews are awesome! I'm looking forward to your replies!

Camaro_Enthusiast


	22. Sigh

**Wow! I couldn't believe all the reviews I got! You guys rock! **

I don't own Sisters Grimm.

* * *

**22. Sigh-Puck's POV**

Doesn't she know what it makes me feel like when she sighs? It makes me wonder if she's sad, or moping or what. I hate not knowing.

This afternoon had been particularly sigh-y. We had finished taking the stupid pictures, and now were waiting for the reception to start. Jake and Briar had decided on an evening reception, so the entire room was lit up with Christmas lights.

"Whatcha thinking?" I ask, staring at Grimm.

"I dunno," she shrugs.

"Well, you're all sighing-y, what's up?" I ask.

"I dunno," she repeats and smiles shyly. "I guess I was just thinking about how romantic this was for Briar and Jake."

"Was it?"

"Yeah!" she answers, as if it was obvious. "He's gonna surprise her; he found a way out of the barrier."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, it doesn't even depend on the Vorpal blade," Grimm smiles.

"How?" I ask another question.

"Umm. I don't know. Something about bribing Baba Yaga with a manicure for her house's legs," she waves her hand, "without magic. I think he had to give up some other thing of his magic, too."

"Oh."

"Why do you care?" Sabrina asks, turning towards me.

"I don't know," I say, sitting down in the empty chair next to her.

"Do you want any juice or anything?" she asks, lifting up a bottle of carbonated cider. "It's peach."

"Peach bubbles?" I ask, knowing that pop was carbonated—and that meant it had bubbles.

"Kinda," she grins, "but it doesn't taste like soap." She holds up a wine glass, and pours a little juice into mine. "Taste it."

I look at her suspiciously but raise the glass to my mouth. She stares at me expectantly and I take up sip, holding it in my mouth.

"Well, swallow it," she smiles, silently laughing at me.

I swallow. "It's not that bad. It tastes…girly."

"How can a drink taste girly?" she asks, pouring juice from a bottle into my glass.

"It tastes like perfume."

"You know this from personal experience?" she asks, moving a troublesome ruffle away from her neck.

"No, of course not," I roll my eyes. "You're crazy."

"Am not," she says, hiccupping.

"Are too," I roll my eyes again, just to make her angry. She looks so cute when she's angry. I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT. **I** **DID NOT!**

"Am not, and that's final; times infinity times infinity et cetera, et cetera, et cetera," she finishes. She sighs again.

"What is with all the sighing?" I ask, finally giving into the desire to know.

"I don't know?" she answers, as if questioning it herself.

"Ok-ay," I drawl. "You were sighing, a lot. Yes you were. _No I wasn't,_ that's what you were going to say," I interrupt her, "but you were so!"

"I know."

"Don't argue with me…you know?" I finish lamely.

"Yes Puck," she smiles. "I was just thinking about stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Oh, future stuff. All this wedding prep has made me think about—" she stops abruptly.

"What?"

"Think, Puck. Think unicorns," she says, biting her bottom lip at the memory.

I smile self-consciously. "Hmm. Chili dogs?"

"Why did you feed the unicorns chili dogs?" she asks, turning green enough to match my emerald shirt.

"Because you gave me the disease of puberty," I answer matter-of-factly. "You okay? You greener than you were with the toadie egg."

"Not funny, Puck. That was the worst week and a half of my life," she answers, slowly turning back to her normal coloring.

I smiled at the memory. She had kinda looked like a crocodile, I thought to myself, but with blond hair.

"Anyways, how did you find out about that? What did we learn about the future?" she prompts, now turning pink.

"Ohh," I say, finally getting it. She meant…_our_ wedding. It felt weird to say that, sending shivers up and down my back around my wings.

"Yeah," she smiles weakly.

"C'mon you two!" Daphne calls. "Whoever's the last one dancing is a rotten, kookalicious egg!"

"I am not dancing in this thing," Grimm says under her breath to me.

"I told you, it's not that bad. You've danced with a shorter dress before," I shrug, remembering our showdown with _Bonnie_.

"It didn't go to the floor, it's easier to dance in," she says. "Not to mention, we were alone then."

"C'mon, or else the Old Lady will not be happy. I think she's coming this way," I pull Sabrina to her feet.

"Ugh, fine. But just because I had too much cider," she smiles.

"It's nonalcoholic," I say.

"So? It could still affect your…_my…_ judgment," she smirks.

"It's just like…pop."

"Yes, Puck," she rolls her eyes at me. "But it's an excuse isn't it?"

"I s'pose," I walk her towards the dance floor.

"Nice."

"C'mon. Give me a break," I roll my eyes. "Let's dance."

"Fine."

"Lay off, Grimm. Live a little," I say as we waltz again.

"I'm trusting you, aren't I?" she laughs.

"Funny," I roll my eyes.

I don't even think she noticed when Marshmallow took a picture of us…

She sighs happily, relaxing. I smile, over her head, so she can't see it.

I think I might've even _sigh_ed myself.

See what she does to me?

* * *

**Okay, so I think I'm probably getting more OOC with every chapter, but that's okay. They're older now, and I kinda like this Puck. What do you guys think?**

**Tell me in a review!**

**Camaro-Enthusiast**


	23. Laugh

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm liking the responses I got. Thanks for taking the time to comment!**

I don't own Sisters Grimm.

**23. Laugh**

**Red's POV**

Everyone has different laughs. Have you ever noticed that?

I have. I'm not shy, I'm just listening. There's a big difference. And, I listen to and notice a lot of things.

Take Daphne for example: she's not out to hurt her parents, but she does. She's trying to be like Sabrina, a 'Big Girl.' She's not. She got rid of the butterflies and crazy colors on her clothes, only for a while (she told me). I can't imagine her without them. But she laughs different too.

Like, when Sabrina hurt her, but she doesn't want anyone to know. Of course, Sabrina doesn't hurt her with anything but words, but they still injure Daphne. She gives off a fake laugh that actually sounds close to the real one unless you listen to it very carefully.

Or when she finds something extremely cute, she trills her voice and laughs along with it. It makes this garble of laughs and giggles and whatever it was she was saying. When something is funny, she blurts out with a loud "Ha!"

But, she isn't the only one.

Oh, no. There's more. Granny Relda has a laugh that trills, but not on purpose like Daphne. She just chuckles if something is amusing, like Sabrina and Puck's latest fight. But, if she's angry, I don't think the growl of the Big Bad Wolf would even begin to compare. It's like a "wow, you don't even know how much trouble you're in…" laugh.

And, there's Sabrina and Puck themselves. They have a lot of different laughs. Let's start with Puck, since he laughs the most.

He sniggers if something is a little funny, like when Sabrina had a (really) bad hair day. If he finds something full-blown hilarious, he will laugh. It's not like a single "Ha" like Daphne, or even hysterical like crying mixed with laughing. It's just… laughing hard for a long time. It's hard to explain. Like if, say, one of your friends said something totally funny and you're laughing hard enough for that milk you just drank to come out your nose… that's Puck. But, he has other laughs too. If he just came up with some "diabolical" prank or plan, he has this evil laugh. He really has the whole "Mwahaha" thing down. But, then there's his kind of nervous chuckle that he has when he's denying something. And then, like when he's afraid that Sabrina is actually really (REALLY) mad at him or worse, hurt, he has this unsure laugh, like he knows that he should think it was funny but is actually worried about her. (Daphne is right. They are made for each other!)

Speaking of Sabrina, she only has a few laughs. She doesn't really show emotion, much. I've never seen her crying or anything. I mean, even I cried after we found out what Mirror did. And I was barely a part of the family then.

But, back to Sabrina. She has one laugh where it sounds like she's just trying to make Daphne think it's okay to laugh again. Or, where she's trying to convince everyone she's okay, that everything that has happened doesn't still bother her. And then, she has this awkward, embarrassed one she uses when Puck does something dumb (but totally cute. It's called FLIRTING!) I've only heard this one at school: a giggle. Yes, a giggle. She's with her friends, maybe talking with a guy, and she giggles. Whatever they said isn't funny enough for a full-blown laugh, but passes a "Just-smile and nod" rating, so she giggles.

And me, I don't know if I know how to laugh.

"Hey," Sabrina says, entering my bedroom that I share with Daphne. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, sitting up from where I had been lying on the bed.

"You were really quiet, even for you," Sabrina smiles, and sits on Daphne's bed. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know… never mind," I wave my hand.

"You can tell me," she coaxes, playing with the tassels on the bedspread. "I'm good at listening too."

I smile, happy that she knows that I'm not just shy. "Okay. Well, it's kinda embarrassing."

"Just a sec," she hops up and closes the door. "Okay. I'm all ears."

"I don't know if I know how to laugh," I say quickly.

"What?" she cocks her head and raises an eyebrow. "Everyone can laugh. What do you think is funny?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do you think… Puck's pranks are funny?"

"No," I answer quickly, remembering the unicorns.

Sabrina grins, and says, "Good. Is Granny's food funny?"

"Funny-tasting," I whisper.

"Tell me about it," Sabrina flops down on her stomach on the bed. "Well, maybe you're like me."

"What do you mean?"

"You find the facts: that we live with a 4,000 year-old fairy who looks like he's 13 and the ex-Big Bad Wolf, and live in a town where Prince Charming is mayor; completely normal. The funny thing is that people can miss all of this, and still not notice."

"Not really," I shrug. "I mean, humans are ignorant, but…"

"You're kinda like me then," she shrugs back. "I didn't really think it was funny, but just ironic."

"Yeah," I smile.

"You're smiling," Sabrina says. "That means you find something pleasant, so we just have to find something funny."

"Hey, kids, come on!" Veronica Grimm calls. "Where are you? Jake and Briar are ready to leave!"

"Coming Mom!" Sabrina yells. "Let's go. Maybe we'll find something."

"Okay," I nod following her down the stairs. She had yet to take off her gown from the wedding. I kinda thought it was a little over the top for her, but Briar thought it looked feminine. It did, just not Sabrina-feminine. She didn't do pink. But, she actually looked really good. She probably hated it though…

I was wearing a red dress, shorter than hers, but kinda similar. Daphne's was blue. We had all been a different color. Veronica was purple. Mallowbarb and Buzzflower were green and orange (it was really pretty. Like, a tiger lily.) All of the adults were wearing longer dresses, but with a straight skirt, and a draping top.

"Hey, kids," Jake walks by, ruffling my hair. "I just forgot one thing."

"Jacob Grimm, get back here this instant! You are NOT bringing ANY magical items on this trip!" Briar calls, storming into the kitchen, pretending to be angry. "Hey, girls."

"We're going to miss you," Daphne comes bounding into the house.

"We're not going that far. I can't leave Ferryport Landing," she shrugs. "I still don't know what Jake has in store."

"Hey, babe," he comes back down the stairs and kisses her slowly. With his back turned to us, I can see him try to stick a magical pendant into his pocket.

"Don't babe me, handsome; not when you're lying," she snatches the necklace. "I said no, Jake."

"I'm sorry, but we need this one," he smiles lazily and kisses her. He slowly takes her hand and seizes the pendant.

"You said that about the other ones," she breathes heavily. "And I still said no." She kisses him softly and reaches her hand into his pocket.

"Babe, I'm telling the truth," he waggles his eyebrows at her. "We need this one."

"Uh-huh," she nods sarcastically, unconvinced.

"Aunt Briar, I think he does," I say quickly. I knew, as well as Sabrina and Daphne did, that this pendant was going to get Briar out of the barrier.

"Oh, it's so good to hear that from you," she swoops down, capturing me, Sabrina, and Daphne in a hug. "I'm so happy to be your Aunt Briar."

"I'm so happy that you're Briar _Grimm,"_ Jake whispers. "And you should wear this."

"Alright," Briar rolls her eyes. "What does it do?"

"Oh, you'll see," Jake's eyes glow, similar to Puck when he was being mischievous.

"Fine," she huffs. "What are we driving? We can't leave your mom without a car."

"Don't worry," he puts his hands on her shoulders, "I got it covered."

He puts his hands around her face and latches them over her eyes.

"Jake, I'm not walking like this to wherever it is you want to take me. I know Ferryport Landing is small, but, I don't want to walk," she pleads.

"Who said anything about walking?" he says, whistling. The magic carpet flies into the room.

"What was that?"

"You'll see," he repeats again happily.

"I can't see," she reminds him as they sit down on the carpet.

"Carpet up," Jake says, directing it to fly them away.

"C'mon," Sabrina says. "We're supposed to meet them near the barrier, by the river."

"Where are you going now, Grimm?" Puck asks, loosening his tie.

"We have to go meet Briar and Jake by the barrier. C'mon, stink-face, you have to fly us. Mom, Dad, and Granny already left," Sabrina says, pushing him towards the door.

"I can't carry three of you," he looks up and down at me, as if surprised that I was here instead of in my room.

"Put Red on your back," Sabrina shrugs.

"My _wings_ are on my back. I'll just carry you. The two little kids first. I'll be back in a minute, Grimm, jeez," he rolls his eyes.

He flies Daphne and I towards the barrier, instructing us not to move from that spot. He later returns with Sabrina.

"Okay," she says, seeing us. "Let's just wait for Uncle Jake. He took a scenic route."

"What?" Daphne asks under her breath.

"Never mind," Sabrina says. "He should be here soon." Just as she said the words, the carpet flew over our heads, and out the barrier.

"Okay, darling," Jake says, "we're here."

He uncovers her eyes.

"Honey," she says in an unsure voice, "where is here?"

"Well, you'll see, with a little help from _our_ family."

That was our cue, apparently, as Sabrina started pushing us from our hiding spot.

"Oh," Briar says, looking at us. "They're here. Give me a hug before we leave for real."

"I don't do this lovey-dovey stuff," Puck throws up his hands in a surrender and backs up.

"I can't," I whisper.

"Oh, why not?" Briar asks, looking at me from where she was sitting on the carpet.

"Oh, well, why don't you come here?" Sabrina says, nudging me. I guess I wasn't following their script.

"Okay," Briar says, walking forward. She steps into the barrier and glows in an eerie blue light.

"Sweet," Puck says under his breath.

"Jake," Briar turns back towards her husband. "What is this?"

"That is the Ferryport Landing Barrier. Puck, touch it," he instructs.

"Fine," Puck rolls his eyes, and reaches towards the blockade between us and the real world.

"Oh. Oh! OH! Jake," Briar wipes around and kisses him hurriedly. "You got me out of the barrier!"

"Yes," he smiles cockily. (Too much time with Puck, I'm afraid.) "I told you we needed that pendant, babe."

Briar rolls her eyes and kisses him again.

"Well, why don't the two of you get a room?" Sabrina says. "Red and Daphne don't really need to be seeing this."

"_I _don't need to be seeing this," Puck exclaims. "Ugh."

Sabrina leans over and whispers something in Puck's ear that makes him turn 20 different shade of red.

"Whatever," he chokes out.

"So, where are you going?" Daphne asks, staring at the newlyweds.

"Oh, I don't know," Jake says airily. "I think I'll take a page from my dad's book."

"A two-year honeymoon?" Sabrina raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah," Jake grins eagerly.

"All over the world, just like your parents?" Briar asks, clutching onto him.

"Yes, wherever you want to go. I'm supposed to give the pendant back to Baba Yaga whenever we get back… but that might take a while," he says, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Not now. We don't need children present," Briar scolds. "Oh, I'm going to miss you."

"We'll miss you too, Aunt Briar," we all (except Puck) say together.

"And you too, Uncle Jake," Daphne rushes forward to hug her uncle.

"We're here," Relda calls out. "Henry was driving so slowly! I offered to drive, but…"

"NO!" everyone calls out.

"Yes, that is the reaction you all have," she lilts in a comforting German accent. "My dear Briar," she turns to her newest daughter-in-law, "we shall miss you. Welcome to the Family Grimm."

"Thank you," Briar says. "Thank you, everyone! I love this new family."

"Bye!" we all call as they board the flying carpet once again.

"Bye," Jake and Briar wave, and fly off into moonlight.

"Well, that was a gigantic waste of time," Puck mopes. "I'm not flying you all back."

"You're flying at least one person back; we can't all fit in the car," Sabrina reminds him.

"Great," he rolls his eyes and goes to kick a nearby rock. "Crap!"

"It's a rock," Sabrina comments, laughing hard.

I really couldn't help myself. I laughed. I actually laughed!

"I kicked the barrier. The last time I ran into it… you kissed me," he tilts his head teasingly.

"You liked it," she flips her hair. "Anyways, Red. I heard that."

"I know!" I exclaim. "But, others' pain shouldn't be funny."

"Yeah, but it is. We just have to find more funny stuff," she promised.

I think today was a good day.

After all, I learned to laugh.

* * *

**Camaro-Enthusiast**


	24. The Last Straw

**Here's a fluffy one. I know that some of you have been asking for less fluff, and I've been writing a couple less fluffy. But, this one was so perfectly fluffy... I just couldn't bring myself to change it. **

**Enjoy. I love hearing your thoughts. Too fluffy? Not enough? Just right? Let me know!**

I don't own Sisters Grimm.

**24. The Last Straw**

**No one's done this literally, so here goes… **

**

* * *

**

**Sabrina's POV**

"GRANNY!" Daphne yells, using all her lung capacity.

"What, liebling? Who is dying?" Granny Relda runs into the room.

"Puck stole the last curly straw!"

Granny gives her a _that's all?_-look, and stares at her.

"What?" Daphne asks. "I like the curly straws. And Puck took it! I even _called_ it, Granny."

"Daph," I say, sitting next to Puck. "He had it in his mouth even before you called it."

"So?" she whines. Granny shakes her head and leaves us alone.

"Do you really want a straw with his spit on it?" I ask.

"Well, I'd wash it," she shrugs.

"It would be like _kissing_ him!" I add in a spooky voice.

"Eww!"

Puck growls at me as Daphne squeals.

"Funny," he says, sipping from a can of pop. "You'd like it."

"Would not!" I sneer.

"Would too," he grins. "You already have, darlin'."

"Do not darlin' me, fairy boy!" I gasp.

"Notice how she didn't comment on the other thing," Puck says to Daphne.

"You didn't tell me?" she asks. "Kookalicious sister! You're supposed to tell me these things!"

"Daphne, you're not even eight yet," I roll my eyes.

"You just turned twelve and a half!" she yells at me. "And you already got kissed?"

"So?" Puck asks.

"Never mind," I say, not wanting to explain it. Before he can speak, I tell him, "Your eyes are silver."

"They are not," he gasps, running upstairs to the bathroom.

"Works every time," I smirk. I take the straw from his glass, and wash it under hot water. "Here you go, Daphne."

"So?"

"So, what? You got the last straw," I shrug.

"No. How was the _kiss?_ And when?"

"Some things you're just not meant to know," I smile. "I'd hurry along unless you want to lose the straw again."

"I know now, and I'm not going to forget," Daphne promises, taking a sip of her drink. "I'm telling ya. _That_ has to be **_the last straw."_**

I just smile. She had no idea.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	25. Smirk

**I do not own Sisters Grimm or the quotes from Back to the Future III. **

**

* * *

**

**25. Smirk -Puck's POV**

So, I personally think that things have gotten out of control here. I mean, all these people are making me some sappy idiot. For cryin' out loud, I'm only going into seventh grade! I'm not that charming or that mature. I'm just…me.

And, seriously, that should be good enough! I don't need to be something I'm not. After all, it seems to me that Grimm liked me well enough when we were eleven!

Sure, you all think that I'm going to grow up and be this amazing loving guy.

Come on, people! I'm Puck, the Trickster King!

I don't 'lurve' or 'luv' or 'love' [or however else you all spell it] Grimm. I'm a kid.

Okay, sure, not _technically,_ but really, I am. And, no, those 4,000-some years do not make me anymore mature. I thought I covered this with the belching and the chili-dogs and the unicorns.

My future hasn't been written yet. No one's has. Your future is what you make it.

And, I'm going to make it a good one, you can bet on that.

Why are you smiling like that? What? What?

...

Oh. You mean it's from her favorite movie? I knew it sounded familiar…

What? No, no, that doesn't change anything.

So, wipe that stupid smirk off your face. I'm the only one here that should be smirking.

Mm-hmm, that's right.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so that was random. I know. I was trying to go for something not fluffy, and failed…kind of. I don't know.**

**For those of you requesting less fluff, how was it?**

**And, for the rest of my readers, was it still okay?**


	26. Chimpanzee

**So, hello everyone! **

**This took longer than I thought. I just couldn't stop writing! **

**Sorry for the wait. I hope that this chapter makes it somewhat worthwile.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26. Chimpanzee

**AN: Okay, for this chapter, keep in mind that the present will be the base line for all of the story. That meaning, the 'present' at the beginning of the chapter.**

**So, three hours earlier is one section, about 1 pm. Two hours earlier would be 2 pm. Five hours would be 11 am. Seven hours would be 7 am… and so on and so forth. **

**The present will not have a "_ hours earlier" before it. Instead, those parts will be prefaced with the word "Present."**

**Present**

"Walk very slowly," Sabrina whispers. "Slowly…"

"Sabrina, I think we got it," Daphne snaps.

The chimps turn their attention to the trio of girls.

"Quietly, too," Red adds. "Slowly _and_ quietly."

The chimps howl, and turn back to the pan on the ground.

"I think we're good," Sabrina breathes.

"Think again, piggies!" Puck yells. "Get 'em!"

The chimpanzees charge at the girls.

"Run!"

"What happened to being slow and quiet?" Daphne asks grumpily.

"Shut up and run," Sabrina glares at her little sister.

The girls run past the trampoline and the kick-boxing kangaroo. The panda was asleep by the ice cream truck and the roller coaster was stuck upside down on a turn with something that looked like bubble gum on the track.

Red trips, and Sabrina stops, jogging back to help her. It was a mistake. Seconds later, Puck's chimp army is upon her.

**Three Hours Earlier**

"Puck, this is stupid."

"What?" the fairy asks Sabrina. "I was sick. And we're kids. So, forget all the foofy lovey stuff. I think that your uncle doused me with a potion or something."

"You're an Everafter; you don't get sick!"

"This. Is. WAR. Grimm," he says. "You've not only infected me with the disease of puberty but also maturity that makes me think about what you feel! Well, this is the end of that. I'm never growing up any more. Not for you, not for anyone."

"You're such a drama queen."

"I am a KING," he roars. "And, Grimm?" he hisses. "You better watch your back; revenge will be coming when you least expect it."

"Don't sugar-coat it; tell me how you really feel!" Sabrina snaps.

**Present**

"What were you thinking?" Red asks.

"Go. He doesn't care about you. Go."

"But—"

"Now," Sabrina snaps, sounding like the ever dramatic heroine in the latest action flick.

Red nods, heading towards the door. "We'll send Granny Relda in after you."

Sabrina gives her a smile. "Go."

Red scampers off, just as the chimpanzees start pulling at Sabrina's hair.

"'Ello, Piggy."

**Nine Hours Earlier**

"Good morning, _lieblings,_" Relda greets them cheerfully as they shuffle down to the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Granny," Daphne mutters, her eyes growing wide at the table laid out before her, filled with more food than usual. "Is there someone else here?"

Her unvoiced question: _Do we have to share?_

"No one, _liebling._ Eat to your heart's content."

"Me too?" Puck asks.

"Of course. Eat up."

Sabrina watches as her little sister and the fairy lunge to the table, and as Red follows slowly.

"Do we have any eggs? Like, chicken eggs?" Sabrina asks.

"Of course. In the fridge. Are you sure you don't want to try these? They're from New Zealand. The experts think it's the closest living relative of the dodo."

"I'm fine, Granny," Sabrina replies, moving to the refrigerator.

"You're so uncultured, Grimm," Puck says, green glow-in-the-dark syrup dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Live a little."

"I live just fine, thank you," she retorts.

"Puh-leeze," he argues, an angry tone coming into his voice. "You don't know what culture _is._"

"That's it!" Sabrina snaps at him. "You don't get to tell me what I do and don't know! You may be older than me. Big whoop. I don't like you. I dunno what happens to the future me, but if I fall in love with you, something happened. Like, brain damage."

Not willing to leave that stinging statement be her last, Sabrina continues. "You're lucky you even live here, you remember? Do you remember what it was like living in the woods? Of course, your manners haven't changed very much. You're such a savage. Maybe you belong in the woods, with your chimps. I certainly don't want you here."

He glares at her, his eyes purple. She'd noticed it before, but when his purple eyes were directed at her… when those feelings were directed at her… it was scary.

Granny Relda was glaring at her. Sabrina knew that the scolding was coming before the old woman even opened her mouth.

Puck stands, halting the verbal onslaught-to-be. He says nothing, walking out the front door and letting it slam behind him.

"How could you?" Red's voice was quiet.

"You hurt him," Daphne continues. "You hurt the Trickster King."

"Go—" Relda begins.

"To my room, I know," Sabrina mutters.

"No, _liebling._ Go find him."

"No."

"It's not an option," Relda says. "Now."

"It's like we're living in a soap opera," Sabrina murmurs under her breath, grabbing a sweatshirt to protect her arms against the cool summer breeze.

**Present**

"What do you think you're doing?" Sabrina snaps, as he grabs her by the waist and tips her over his shoulder.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

"Put me down!" Sabrina yells at Puck.

He stops, dropping her onto the ground.

"Thank you," Sabrina says sarcastically, sitting up.

"No," Puck tells her, his eyes dark purple.

Sabrina crosses her arms. "You're not the boss of me." Offhand, she notices that she was sitting on the roller coaster track.

He rolls his eyes and reaches for a jump rope hanging off a nearby tree. It was tied into a noose.

**Eight Hours and Thirty Minutes Earlier**

"Puck. Puck?" Sabrina called. "Get back here. I'm sorry, you big baby."

"I'm not a baby," he says quietly, his wings silently lowering him to the ground in front of her.

"Granny's worried about you."

"Don't care. Been gone longer before."

"Can't you speak in full sentences?" Sabrina mocks.

"You really must hate me."

"What?" she asks, surprised. "No. No, I don't hate you… per se."

"Why do you hafta do that?" the fairy asks.

"What? Hurt your feelings?" she ridicules, her bottom lip out in a sarcastic pout.

The air was charged with his anger as Puck's eyes turned purple once more, directed at her statement.

"Forget it. Just forget it. We're only in seventh grade. You wouldn't understand."

"Wait, what? I mean, you're so confusing," she gripes.

"I'll be in the woods. Living like I'm s'posed to, I guess," he says.

"Puck. Stop it! You're being juvenile."

"I am juvenile, Grimm," he says, his voice sad. "I just… this just won't work. I'm leaving."

"You can't," she says quickly. "Not now. Not after we've stopped the bad guys."

"I can, and I am," Puck answers.

**Present**

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asks, as he reaches around her. "Puck, if you think that, by a hug, you're going to make up for that kiss."

He snorts, and she has a feeling that it was more than that.

**8 Hours Earlier**

"Well?" Daphne asks. "What?"

"He said he's leaving. He'll be back to get his stuff," Sabrina tells her little sister matter-of-factly.

"That's it?"

"Uh-huh," Sabrina answers, shrugging. "I dunno what the big deal is…"

"Uh, his soul mate just told him to go live in the woods," Daphne hints.

Sabrina snorts. "We're not soul mates."

"Whatever you say, my kookalicious sis," the youngest Grimm daughter says, exiting the room.

**Present**

"Sleep tight," Puck laughs.

Sabrina's eyes flutter shut against her will. She feels sleepy, and it was the worst feeling ever. It meant she was left at Puck's mercy.

_I wonder if this is what Mom and Dad felt when Oz put the sleeping spell on them…_she thought as her consciousness slipped away.

**7 Hours Earlier**

"_Liebling?_" Granny questions the fly on the wall.

"Shh," Puck says, transforming into his normal self. "Grimm's not s'posed to know that I'm here."

"What?"

"I need your help," Puck says cryptically. "It's for her own good."

Studying her adopted grandson curiously, Relda nods cautiously.

**Present**

He was worried about her, and he hated it.

Puck studied the human girl, the source of his anger and frustration. "Grimm, I'm not going to hurt you."

**Seven and a half Hours Earlier**

Daphne looks up, wide-eyed at the King of Faerie. "That's your big plan?"

"Yeah," Puck grins. "It's genius."

"You're going to kill her," Daphne's voice carries.

Red shushes her immediately, and Daphne mimics her older sister in giving Puck a death glare.

His eyes turn a dark, story gray. "No."

"What?"

"No. That's the beauty of it. None of it actually happens. Trust me."

"But, Uncle Jake isn't gonna like this," Daphne argues.

"Uncle Jake isn't gonna like what?" the younger son of Relda asks, striding into the room, followed by Relda herself.

"Puck needs a potion."

"No."

"It's for her own good!" Puck exclaims angrily.

"Nuh-uh!" Daphne yells.

"_Lieblings!"_ Granny says, clapping her hands loudly. "I agree with Puck's plan, and Jacob will give us the potion."

"Mom?" Jake lets out a strangled sound. "This stuff is dangerous…I won't let it be used for some chilidish prank."

"You know that I'm older than you, right?" Puck reminds him.

"Act like it," Jacob retorts.

"Boys," Red snaps, "You both are acting like little boys!"

Surprised at such an outburst from the quiet one, both Puck and Jake sit down silently.

"Good. Now," Red continues. "I think…I agree with Puck. It won't hurt Sabrina, and it is for her own good. It will help her get over her bigotry, but none of it actually happened. It will make her see that, everyday, she brings Puck to his cracking point."

"Hey, I'm the Trickster King. I don't have a cracking point," Puck disagrees.

"So," Daphne interrupts, saving Red from a reply, "when does it start?"

"It'll take three and a half hours to brew the potion."

The kids look at the eldest male.

"What?" Jake asks. "It's an art. It takes time."

"Three and a half hours it is," Granny nods.

"Operation: Freakify Sabrina, in t-minus three hours and thirty minutes," Daphne announces, creating a new word for Daphne-ish in the process.

**Present**

"I would never hurt you," a voice whispers in Sabrina's head. Hands go around her, and she feels herself being bound…to something. Something underneath her.

She tries to wake up, fighting the murkiness in her mind.

Sabrina opens her eyes, wanting to shield them against the light. Puck was leaning over her, and she knew. Somehow, he was the reason she'd ended up like this.

**Three and a Half Hours Earlier**

"Everything's in place?" Daphne asks.

Puck nods.

Daphne pulls on his sleeve, making him look down at her.

"What?" he asks, aggravated.

"If you hurt her, I will kick your butt."

Not very convincing from the almost-nine-year-old wearing a T-shirt with flying unicorns, but Puck got the message.

"I promise, I won't hurt her."

"For hating her, you sure seem to care about her," the youngest Grimm girl smiles.

The King of Faerie gives his almost-sister(in law) a grin. "Hey, I never said I'd give in without a fight."

Daphne laughs. "Don't worry. I won't tell Sabrina."

**Present**

"This is slightly irrational, don't you think?" Sabrina asks as he tightens the jump-rope that was tied around her and the roller coaster track.

He doesn't say anything to her, tightening the knot so she was almost unable to breathe let alone move.

"Puck, be reasonable. I insulted you. We do that every day," Sabrina argues.

Puck stands, and walks to the controls.

The bubblegum had been cleaned away, and Sabrina absently wonders if it was because the chimps had eaten it. _I hope they choke,_ she thinks.

"Puck," she begins.

He presses the button, and she can feel the cart's vibration on the track.

"Puck—"

"Five minutes," he says, almost to himself.

She chokes back a sob. This wasn't Puck. This was frightening.

**Three Hours Earlier**

"Puck, this is stupid."

"What?" the fairy asks Sabrina. "I was sick. And we're kids. So, forget all the foofy lovey stuff. I think that your uncle doused me with a potion or something."

"You're an Everafter; you don't get sick!"

"This. Is. WAR. Grimm," he says. "You've not only infected me with the disease of puberty but also maturity that makes me think about what you feel! Well, this is the end of that. I'm never growing up any more. Not for you, not for anyone."

"You're such a drama queen."

"I am a KING," he roars. "And, Grimm?" he hisses. "You better watch your back; revenge will be coming when you least expect it."

"Don't sugar-coat it; tell me how you really feel!" Sabrina snaps.

Puck comes up to her, and looks her straight in the eye. "I think I love you…"

"Bah!" Sabrina growls. "If you don't take this seriously—" she threatens.

He interrupts her with a kiss.

All Sabrina notices is a weird fluttery sensation, and then the feeling that she gets when she's around magic.

"Get off me!" she shrieks, pushing him away. "You dirty rotten fairy!" Sabrina's eyes drift shut and she finds herself getting sleepy.

"You have no clue what you've gotten yourself into," Puck says, his voice penetrating the fog in her mind. "Sleep tight, Grimm."

She wanted to fight it; she wanted to yell. She should have gotten up and punched him again, like she'd promised after the first time…but she couldn't.

Sabrina was paralyzed and falling asleep. She could be about to die.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

**Present**

Sabrina wanted to comment about how cliché this was. The girl, tied to a train (or, roller coaster) track. The villain, standing there laughing like a hyena.

She couldn't. It just didn't seem funny when it was about her.

She was about to die.

**Two and a Half Hours Earlier**

Her eyes flutter open. She was in Puck's room.

"Granny?" Sabrina's voice rings out.

Her vision was blurry. She could see shapes and things, but that was it.

Sabrina could feel someone's eyes on her. She struggles to regain consciousness fully, and looks around. Puck was sitting next to her, staring.

"Puck?" she questions. "Puck, what happened?"

"Sabrina?" he looks at her, surprised.

She stares at the fairy. Tear-streaks were still drying down his cheeks. His eyes were sad, a deep blue that reminded her of the pictures of the darkest parts of the ocean. "Puck," Sabrina repeats. "What happened?"

"You're not real," he gives a little hiccup-y laugh. "I know you're not real. A lot of things exist that humans don't believe in, but ghosts aren't one of them."

"Ghosts?" Sabrina asks. "I'm not a ghost."

"Exactly. So you must be some memory or something," he trails off. Puck looks up. "I watched you die."

The shock was more than she could handle. Her eyes shut faster than lightning, and she fainted. Again.

_Just great,_ she thought to herself as all visions of reality left her.

**Present**

Sabrina looked so fragile.

It scared him. But,Puck can't admit that. He's no coward. He will not back down.

"Four minutes," he says.

She was biting her lips so hard that she was drawing blood.

He wanted to stop, to tell her it was okay. It wasn't real.

He couldn't.

And it hurt.

**Two Hours Earlier**

She had woken up three minutes ago. Puck wasn't answering her, and she was about to kill him.

"I'm dead? What? No, I'm not dead. I don't feel dead," she was rambling. She knew it, but that didn't stop her. "Puck. Puck!"

"Pushy in the afterlife too," he mutters to himself. "What?"

"What happened to me? How did I die?"

He stares at her.

"You're not real," Puck says. "Goodbye, Sabrina."

He stands and walks away.

She feels the darkness coming back, surrounding her. She lies down.

"Make it stop!" she screams. "Make it stop!"

"Granny, are you sure this was a good idea?" Daphne asks.

Red nods, agreeing with Daphne. "She sounds so scared."

"I don't know, _lieblings._ I guess we'll find out."

"I will never forgive myself if we hurt her," Daphne declares as Sabrina's sobs resonate through the Grimm house.

**Present**

"Three minutes," Puck announces.

The cart was closer now. Sabrina couldn't help it, she was shaking. She was terrified. Her friend was doing this to her. Her friend. Her future _husband._

Sabrina leans to the side, feeling like she was going to be sick. Instead, she sees the cart crawling up the arc of track nearest to her.

Now she _knew_ she was going to be sick.

Her stomach churned, and what little she'd eaten for breakfast was now in the grass at Puck's feet.

"Puck." She was crying. A sign of weakness. She wasn't weak. She was a Grimm; Grimms are not weak.

**One and a Half Hours Earlier**

"We can't mess this up," Red argues quietly. "What you're suggesting will set Puck's plan back over a month!"

"She's my sister."

"I know that," Red says.

Daphne glares at the Everafter. "But do you understand? Cuz I don't think you do."

"She's a sister to me too," Little Red Riding Hood answers, her voice angry.

"No, she's not. You are just making up parts of your family, like you did before!" Daphne accuses.

Red looks fiercely at her human friend. "You are just like her. You don't understand it. You don't know what it's like for Everafters. You are so immature, so youthful. Unwise, foolish, that's what you are! I can see why Puck is so mad."

Red storms from the room angrily as Daphne watches her.

**Present**

She closes her eyes as the cart reaches the top.

"Sixty seconds," Puck whispers, his voice a disembodied spirit in Sabrina's head. It was demonic.

Tears start coming faster, leaving little crystals that reflect the faux sun in his room.

Her life flashes before her eyes. The worst thing: most of the memorable moments had something (if not everything) to do with Puck.

**One Hour and Fifteen Minutes Earlier**

"She's going to do something stupid!" Red insists.

"Ruby, it's okay. I have all the options covered. Goop by the door, exploding firework bombs along the way, chimps all over. I'm good."

"Daphne's helping. That's the _she_ I meant. Sabrina's mad. Madder than a hornet, but, honestly, what else is new?" Red shrugs and continues, "Daphne is mad. Mad at me, for agreeing with you. We need a plan."

"This is the plan," Puck argues.

"What if I was a double agent?" Red continues, as if he had never interrupted. "Then, I could actually be working for you, and Sabrina would fall right into your evil clutches. Then, because the tiny sleeping spell you put on her when you kissed makes her fall asleep, you merely wait until she falls asleep, and then add the second potion. That will make her dreams so you can manipulate them."

"Deal."

"Deal," Red nods, heading back to Daphne.

**Present**

She could hear it, the way the air displaced around it.

Sabrina started screaming. Puck was going to kill her. She may not have been dead before, but she will be soon.

"Get up, Grimm," Puck tells her. "Get up."

"I can't, you moron!" she screeches, wondering how many seconds she has left to live. "You tied me to the track."

"Get up," he whispers, his breath warming her cheek. "Get. Up!"

Her eyes open, the car is millimeters away.

"Help!" she chokes, taking what should be her last breath. The world goes black, and she speculates if this was Death.

**One Hour Earlier**

"Sabrina," Daphne whispers, poking her sister in the arm. "Sabrina!"

"What?" Sabrina says sleepily.

"Are you okay?"

"What? I'm dead, Daph. I'm not okay."

Daphne looks at her as if she'd grown another head. "You're not dead. You ran into something in the woods this morning that made you go into magic-seizures. We were all really worried."

"Where's Puck?"

"What?"

"I went to the woods to find Puck. Where is Puck?"

"He's in his room. It's okay. He's mad, but that's all."

"Wait…he told me I was dead."

"What?" Daphne wrinkles her nose. "Dead?"

"Yes. Where is he?" Sabrina asks angrily.

"I told you, in his room! You can't go in there. He might hurt you, or there might be something in there, or—"

Sabrina stares at her little sister. "You're protecting him."

"What? Me? Nooo."

"Daphne Veronica Grimm," Sabrina scolds. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me."

"Sound like Mom much?" Daphne teases. "Whatever. He's been going on about some huge trap, trick, prank (take your pick) that he's been planning for you."

"Isn't he always?" the older sister asks rhetorically.

Daphne shrugs.

"We're making a plan, and we're going in."

"Daphne?" Red's voice questions. "Can I help?"

The younger Grimm studies the Everafter. "Sure."

**Present**

"Grimm."

_So, it's definitely not Heaven,_ Sabrina thinks. _If it was, there would be no Puck. I must just be unlucky._

She opens her eyes. It's not Heaven, but it's not…Hades' place either (if you get what she means…).

Actually, it looked a lot like Central Park.

She looks up. There was Puck, standing in place of the Hans Christian Anderson statue. He was covered in gold paint, and it was so weird.

He was talking to her. It wasn't possible. She was dead. He was a statue. They were NOT in New York.

"Grimm, it's over."

His voice sounded nervous, like something was wrong.

_Don't be sad Puck. Nothing is wrong. Nothing can hurt us here,_ Sabrina thinks, wishing to say the words aloud—but, for some reason, unable to.

"Wake up," he pleads. "Wake up."

Something just…clicks. It begins raining. She always hated Central Park when it was raining, even when she was a small child.

The clouds start falling, and everything turns a blinding white.

**Thirty Minutes Earlier**

"You got it?"

"We're messing with the chimps…and giving them bananas?" Daphne questions her older sister.

"To distract them," Sabrina answers, like it was obvious.

Red grins. "I'm in."

"Me too," Daphne smiles. "Let's do this thing, chica-licas!"

Sabrina raises an eyebrow. "Is that Spanish?"

"Kinda. Daphne-ish now."

Red laughs. _Maybe we won't have as many problems as Puck thought…_

**Present**

"Grimm!" Puck snaps.

His shadow falls over her, and the blinding white slowly turns into normal colors. The colors of Puck's room.

"Puck?"

He stares at her.

"Puck," she touches his shoulder, making sure that she wasn't a ghost.

His face was pale; the blood drained out of it, taking away that healthy boyish look he usually sported.

"What just happened?"

"I needed to show. Life is precious. My life. Red's life. Even though we're not human, our lives are like yours. We need them, they're…"

"…precious," Sabrina finishes. "So, I just had the craziest dream."

"I'll bet."

**Ten Minutes Earlier**

"You have the supplies?"

"Twenty bananas," Red tells Daphne. "Where's Sabrina?"

"On her way to Puck's room. We have to hurry," Daphne nods emphatically.

"Take this," Red hands her a silver pan. "It can hold the bananas."

"Okay. Let's go!"

**Present**

_"I'll bet," _Puck had just said.

It was something about the way he said it that tipped her off.

"It was your fault, wasn't it?" Sabrina asks.

"I don't know if I'd use the word 'fault…' genius, maybe…but, I'm not conceited."

"Oh, no," Sabrina laughs. "Not at all." She lunges for him, tickling his sides.

"So, we're good?"

"We're good. We're kids. We're normal kids, who may or may not get married," Sabrina shrugs.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine," Puck grins.

"Fine," Sabrina nods.

It was the way they were. Nothing would change it…

**20 Years Later**

"So help me, Puck, if you use that stupid spell on me one more time!" Sabrina exclaims.

"You'll take my favorite extremity, I know," Puck laughs. He was older, but the laugh hadn't changed. It was mischievous, just like the man himself. "Happy Anniversary, Grimm."

"Happy Anniversary, Trickster King."

"Good," he laughs.

"Good!"

"Fine."

"Fine," she sighs. "We need a new routine."

"Pshaw. No way. We're perfect, babe."

"Don't call me babe," Sabrina argues.

They laugh together, the words so familiar that they were almost scripted.

"Puck!" Sabrina yells.

"I didn't do it!"

* * *

**What did you all think of the format? Too confusing? Just a little confusing-like I was going for-? Or, just plain ol' weird?**


End file.
